Divided we fall
by Bl4ckHunter
Summary: With the threat of Damien Darhk in Star City, Oliver, Matt and their friends face a great challenge, while another threat later appears that is bigger than one city.
1. Prologue

**This is a sequel to _The Widow's Veil_ and I will be following _Aragorn II Elessar's_ "_The Devil and the Hood_" trilogy with this.**

**This will cover most part of Season 4 of _Arrow_ and later _Avengers: Age of Ultron_.**

**Updates will be at least one chapter per week.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in _Arrowverse_ or _Marvel Cinematic Universe_, _DC Comics_, _Marvel Comics_ or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.**

* * *

Two bikes pursued a truck from Kord Industries, one of them driven by the Canary, as the other bike was driven by the Green Arrow, with Daredevil holding onto him.

The Canary dodged as the Ghosts opened fire before the Canary avoided the gunfire, driving next to the truck. The Green Arrow fired a grapnel arrow, getting on the container and swinging inside the truck and shooting down the Ghosts. The Canary drove next to the truck and threw an explosive at the tires as the back of the container collapsed, causing for the truck to stop before another van drove in with more Ghosts.

"Uh, looks like they've got reinforcements." Daredevil said.

The Ghosts threw a grenade and opened fire, with a turret firing from the truck as the vigilantes took cover before the Ghosts seized the shipment from the van as Green Arrow fired an arrow at the truck before it drove away.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Spartan wondered.

"And where did they get the military equipment?" Green Arrow wondered.

"They got away." The Canary said.

"No. They think they have. Tracer arrow." Oliver explained.

* * *

_**Later, Matt's apartment**_

"Is everything alright?" Natasha asked as Matt sighed upon sitting down.

"The Ghosts again." Matt said as Natasha nodded.

"There's not much I could find about them. Military training obviously. Death by cyanide seems like Hydra but this isn't exactly their style. We believe that they work for another organization but we're not sure who exactly they are." Natasha said.

"Maybe if we can ID one of the Ghosts, we might find out more about them." Matt said as he then sensed that Natasha had a backpack ready. "You're going somewhere?"

"I got a call from Hill. We found where's Strucker's base of operations. Somewhere in Sokovia. I really wish I could help, Matt but-"

"I understand." Matt nodded as they kissed. "Good luck, Nat."

* * *

_**Elsewhere**_

"The Avengers are busy disposing Hydra, sir." Mr. Armitage said as Darhk was rolling up his sleeve after cutting himself and pouring the blood onto the idol.

"Good. With them occupied, Queen and his friends will be easy pickings." Darhk smirked.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**

**With regards**

**_Bl4ckHunter_**


	2. Damien Darhk

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in _Arrowverse_ or _Marvel Cinematic Universe_, _DC Comics_, _Marvel Comics_ or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.**

* * *

"What did they steal, Cameron?" Oliver asked as he entered the lair, while Klein was going over the computer.

"Among other things, weapons, apparently. I mean, Kord Industries is one of the biggest arms manufacturers in the world and was right behind Stark back in the day, when he was the Merchant of Death." Klein explained. "And these Ghosts are… ghosts. And really good. They found your tracer, plus, there wasn't much S.H.I.E.L.D. had on them, other than they're ex-military, those who we managed to ID and they apparently use Hydra's methods."

"Digesting cyanide to avoid capture." Sara said as Klein nodded. "The League does that as well."

"What do you know about Darhk and H.I.V.E.?" Oliver asked Sara.

"From my time in the League, well, I can't say I've ever come across them but I know how do they work." Sara said. "They're well-trained, special ops and hi-tech modern gear. But who knows what is Darhk up to. But one thing is for sure, they sure are not using kid gloves anymore."

"They're escalating their attacks and people are so scared, they don't even want to leave their homes unless they want to leave Starling City." Diggle nodded.

"Shouldn't we ask the Avengers for help?" Klein suggested. "Or I could reach out to someone, who remains from S.H.I.E.L.D. that I trust."

"They're busy. And I'm not sure if we can trust your old contacts, Cameron, no offense." Matt said as Klein shrugged.

"Well, it was worth a shot." Klein said.

* * *

_**Later, District Attorney's office**_

"What happened, Laurel?" Matt asked as he entered and sensed that Laurel's heartbeat was a bit faster.

"Some weird guy just interrupted a meeting of city officials and basically announced that he was going to let the city die." Laurel explained.

"The city shouldn't give into the terrorists' demands. Who was that guy?" Matt asked.

"Whoever he was, he apparently was behind the Ghosts." Laurel said before Matt froze as he heard someone scream and someone's heartbeat stop and 'thud'.

"Someone call 9-1-1!" One of the attorneys said as District Attorney fell down as her mug of coffee was poisoned.

"What the hell?" Laurel stared as she and Matt went around the corner, noticing the dead D.A.

"Someone is targeting the city leadership." Matt realized. "That leaves Moira, your Dad and the head of emergency services."

Laurel nodded as she pulled out her phone.

* * *

_**SCPD**_

Three Ghosts breached the door, blowing it up, shooting down the officers and surrounding Quentin.

* * *

_**Starling General**_

The head of emergency services was lying on the floor with his throat slit as Diggle approached him, trying to help him.

* * *

_**Star City**_

The city controller was entering his car before he saw red dots on his chest. The Green Arrow tackled him to the ground as gunshots rang out. As Green Arrow checked in on the city controller, Green Arrow noticed that the city controller had been shot in the chest, dead.

* * *

_**City Hall**_

Moira was in her office as Ghosts were breaching in before the Canary took them down.

* * *

_**SCPD**_

"Captain Lance, you were warned." The Ghosts said before Daredevil entered, beating them up with his billy clubs and knocking them out.

"Are you alright, Captain?" Daredevil asked as Quentin nodded.

"Captain Lance, the District Attorney was pronounced dead and reports are coming in that the city controller and the head of emergency services have also been killed." One of the officers said. "They almost killed Mayor Queen."

"They almost took out the city's leadership." Daredevil realized.

"Carries on like this, there won't be a city to lead." Quentin said grimly.

* * *

_**Later, the Lair**_

"They're very precise, I'll give them that." Oliver said.

"And we need to figure out who or what else they might be targeting." Matt said.

"Uh, I think we've got bigger problems to worry about." Klein said as they turned to him. "Look, I checked into Kord Industries to see what the Ghosts stole."

"Which is what?" Sara asked, noticing the look on Klein's face.

"Cluster bombs. Hi-tech and very powerful." Klein said.

"Can you trace them?" Oliver asked.

"I can try." Klein said. "Might take a while." After few minutes, he nodded. "A truck depot outside Pennytown."

* * *

_**Later**_

"I heard about places like this." Diggle said as they observed on rafters. "Owners must have left, when the city started tanking."

"Well, our new friends seem to have found a use for it." Oliver pointed out as they saw a man with light short hair walking down the floor with the Ghosts surrounding him.

"That's Darhk." Sara said.

"Gentlemen, the world's a funny place." Darhk said. "It resists change. It fights progress. And so, the only way to move forward is to fight back. And you, men, are here today, because you understand that. But our cause is only as strong as its weakest men."

He approached his henchman, who was in charge of hijacking Kord Industries equipment and scolded him and then, touched him on his breasts as the man was paling more and more as his boss seemingly drained the life out of him.

"Oh my God…" The Canary gasped.

"What the hell is that?" Daredevil asked, horrified as he heard the man's heartbeat slowing down.

"Move!" Green Arrow said as he rappelled down as the Canary, Spartan and Daredevil engaged the Ghosts.

Daredevil jumped down from above as Spartan shot down the Ghosts and kicked another one back. Daredevil threw one of the Ghosts down and hit another one in the face, knocking him down. The Canary punched one of the Ghosts and slammed him to the ground and kicked another one back as Darhk left and Green Arrow neared the man, on whom Darhk had used his magic.

"What are they going to do with the explosives?" Green Arrow snarled. "Tell me!"

"They're gonna destroy Star City station…" The man said hoarsely before dying as his skin was losing color.

The police entered, shooting down the Ghosts as the vigilantes were forced to retreat as Daredevil, Green Arrow and the Canary used their grapnels and ascended above as Spartan ran away.

* * *

_**Later, the Lair**_

Klein went over the footage as he saw Darhk draining the lifeforce from one of his men.

"OK, what the hell is that?" Klein demanded. "Is that a metahuman or an Enhanced?"

"Neither. I've seen something like this before." Oliver said.

"Where?" Sara asked as everyone turned to him.

"On Lian Yu." Oliver said as everyone groaned.

"Why does everything strange with you have to revolve around the island?" Matt sighed.

"What exactly do you mean?" Diggle asked.

"That… thing Darhk used…." Oliver did gestures with his hands. "I've seen a magical idol on Lian Yu before and there was someone, who could drain lifeforce out of people because of it."

"Magic? Like Constantine?" Klein asked.

"Not… exactly." Oliver said.

"O…kay… any suggestions on how to beat magic?" Diggle asked hesitantly. "What about that…"

Oliver nodded. "I'll call him."

"Who?" Klein asked.

"Long story." Oliver said as he dialed a phone number.

"He kind of looks like Dugan." Klein pointed out.

* * *

Oliver sighed as he sat down.

"First Slade, then Ra's, now this."

"What's going on, Ollie?" Sara asked.

"When does it stop, Sara?" Oliver wondered.

"When does this madness stop?" Sara realized as Oliver nodded. "Honestly, I'm not sure there is an answer for this question."

"No matter what I do, no matter how hard we fight, this darkness keeps coming back to us." Oliver said.

"That darkness is always going to be a part of us, Oliver. There was a time I believed that too but then I realized one thing." Matt said as he entered. "It's not about darkness. It's about having the heart to fight back."

"Who told you that?" Oliver asked.

"Some good people back in New York." Matt said, remembering Father Lantom and his mother Maggie. "You don't have to embrace it. You need to rise above it."

"Train station was a bust." Diggle said as he entered.

"Wait, how are they going to blow up the station, if there's no bomb?" Klein asked as the realization hit Oliver, remembering what Fyers did.

"The bombs aren't in the station, they're bringing them in on the train." Oliver said.

Klein turned to the computer. "The reopening ceremony is rescheduled for 9:58. Right, when the Central City high speed train arrives."

"Let's go." Oliver ordered.

* * *

_**Later, train station**_

The Canary and Quentin were evacuating the station as Spartan drove on a van, while Green Arrow and Daredevil were on top of the van, jumping on the train.

One of the Ghosts opened the door as he heard the noises before the Green Arrow threw him out and both vigilantes entered.

* * *

"Situation report." Darhk called out on a radio. "Mr. Slater."

"Sorry. He had to get off at an earlier stop." Green Arrow said as he notched an arrow.

"Stop the train." Daredevil said as Darhk turned around and smiled.

"The Devil of Hell's Kitchen and the Star City vigilante." Darhk said, amused. "I won't stop the train, even if I wanted to. I destroyed the braking system 20 miles ago."

"We'll stop you." Green Arrow said, firing an arrow but Darhk raised his hand and stopped it with telekinesis as it floated midair, much to Green Arrow's and Daredevil's shock. Darhk threw the arrow back as Green Arrow dodged and fired two more arrows, with the same result as Darhk threw them back again. Green Arrow blocked the arrows with his bow as he and Daredevil engaged Darhk. Darhk blocked their blows before throwing Daredevil against a crate and slamming Green Arrow against a crate and throwing him against a pole as it broke.

"Whoo! Is that all you got?" Darhk taunted.

Green Arrow and Daredevil got up but Darhk waved his hand, throwing Daredevil away and pinning Green Arrow to the door and touching his breast as Green Arrow turned pale.

"It seems you have much in common with the Arrow. You're both dead." Darhk said, draining his life force before Darhk felt a dart hit him in the back as he trembled and fell down as Spartan lowered his gun and helped Oliver and Matt get up.

"Thanks." Matt said.

"We need to stop the train." Oliver said.

"Any ideas?" Diggle asked.

"Yeah, blow it up!" Oliver said as they jumped out and Oliver fired an explosive arrow as the train exploded, blowing up in smithereens.

* * *

_**Later, H.I.V.E.**_

"Strucker has been arrested and the Scepter is in the Avengers' hands." One of the Ghosts said as Darhk rolled up his sleeve and closed the cabinet with the idol.

"Always thought Hydra was foolish. Worshipping this… entity." Darhk said. "But at least now, there are no rivals or distractions. And the shipment?"

"It will arrive in few weeks, sir." The associate said as Darhk nodded, smirking.

"Good. With it, the vigilantes will be easy pickings."

* * *

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	3. Anarky

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in _Arrowverse_ or _Marvel Cinematic Universe_, _DC Comics_, _Marvel Comics_ or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.**

* * *

Green Arrow shot down the Ghosts and fired an arrow with a zipline as the Canary used her staff to descend down, while Spartan and Daredevil on the ground beat up the Ghosts.

"Rising Tide, can you find the bomb?" Green Arrow called out.

"_I'm trying, just give me a few… it's on the ground level._" Klein said. "_And I'm starting to reconsider my codename based on a hacktivist group._"

"It was your idea." Green Arrow reminded as he jumped down and shot down two Ghosts.

"_If that bomb explodes, it will blow the treatment plant from Central City._" Klein said and Green Arrow pulled out some spray and sprayed the bomb as it turned off.

"It's done. Get Spartan down here to handle the dismantling." Oliver said.

* * *

_**Later, the Lair**_

"Can you find where the Ghosts are from?" Oliver asked.

"I've tried everything, DNA analysis, face analysis, nothing worked." Klein said. "These Ghosts are… ghosts."

"That's why Darhk was able to avoid Ra's for centuries and why was he chosen as a successor." Sara nodded.

"Speaking of which, we should be ready for Jessica and Madison coming." Oliver reminded as Sara nodded.

* * *

**_Later, Queen Manor_**

"Madison, how is school going?" Moira asked as they were talking over brunch.

"It's good. I graduate in May, with a degree in ancient philosophy." Madison said.

"Ancient philosophy?" Oliver inquired. "I remember you once said you wanted to be a dancer."

"Oh, that's still plan B, obviously." Madison said.

"It's so lovely to see you." Jessica said. "Where's Thea anyway?"

"She left with her boyfriend, trying to settle down." Tommy explained. "She got pregnant few months ago but she told us to say "hello"."

"It's been far too long. Hope we'll get to see them both again." Jessica said. "And besides, since your mother is opening the new school, I thought it might be a good idea for Madison to enroll."

"I'm not so sure about that." Sara said.

"I'm certain we can count on that the Green Arrow will help is." Jessica said optimistically.

* * *

_**The following day**_

Oliver, Sara, Matt, Tommy and Laurel attended the ceremony as Moira was using the scissors to cut the ribbon and announce opening of the Star College before Matt heard something.

"Get down!" Matt ordered as gunshots rang out, causing for people to scream in panic and scatter, while Oliver and Matt were chasing one of the men, who had been posing as security.

The man ran to the fire escape and jumped onto the truck as Oliver and Matt followed him but stopped as a car drove by, causing for them both to stop.

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_**

"Is it just me or does it seem that this attack seemed a bit… ghosty?" Klein said.

"Well, the perp wasn't wearing a mask and there was something else strange about him." Matt said.

"Like what?" Sara asked.

"He left behind evidence." Oliver said as he showed them the windshield with the attacker's fingerprints.

"Fingerprints." Diggle realized.

"I bought his truck." Oliver explained.

"I'm not sure it was a good investment though." Klein said as he sat at the computer. "The fingerprints are like some kind of a jigsaw puzzle. But this M.O. might narrow it down, though."

"Yeah, Mom?" Oliver said as his phone rang.

* * *

_**Later, SCPD**_

Jessica was sitting down and sobbing as Moira and Quentin were comforting her.

"What happened?" Oliver asked.

"Someone took Madison during her finals." Quentin explained. "Her guard were killed, electrocuted and throats slit for good measure. Tell me you have something."

"Not exactly. All we know is that he cut off his fingerprints and mixed them up, to make sure we couldn't ID him." Oliver said and Quentin nodded.

"I know who it is. That M.O.. His name is Lonnie Machin, he's a hitman. He's done this before. I'll see if I can find out where he's holding Madison." Quentin said. Oliver nodded and turned around as Quentin spoke up again. "Oliver. Be careful."

* * *

_**Later, Heavy Heavy Club**_

The Green Arrow, the Canary, Spartan and Daredevil descended from above as Machin neared restrained Madison.

"Something wrong with the front door?" Machin teased.

"Get away from the girl!" Green Arrow ordered as he notched an arrow.

"Could you come back in an hour? We were just getting started." Machin teased.

Green Arrow fired an arrow, freeing Madison as Spartan fired. Machin took cover behind a barrel and pulled out a flamethrower as Green Arrow, Spartan, the Canary and Daredevil scattered before Machin ran.

"Let's get her down." Spartan said, freeing Madison.

"We have Madison but he split, Rising Tide." Green Arrow said.

"_He's not outside._" Klein said.

"He's still here." Daredevil said.

"She needs medical attention." Spartan said, holding Madison in his arms.

"Get her to safety, we've got this." Green Arrow said as the Canary and Spartan left with Madison.

Green Arrow and Daredevil scoured the club before Machin tried to attack Daredevil from behind. Daredevil turned around and blocked as Machin pulled out his baton but didn't expect that Machin's baton was electric as it shocked him as he fell down. Green Arrow fired an arrow but Machin blocked with his baton. Green Arrow blocked with his bow as Machin attacked. Green Arrow parried Machin's strikes as Machin cornered him into the stockroom, not giving him an opening to fight back before Machin connected his batons.

Green Arrow threw a fletchette that Machin deflected with his baton before Green Arrow engaged him as Machin blocked Green Arrow's attacks but Daredevil, who had managed to recover, threw a billy club, hitting Machin in the head, making him stagger before Green Arrow whacked Machin in the face with his bow, knocking him out.

* * *

**_H.I.V.E._**

"I understand you've become a freelancer?" Darhk asked as a man with short hair and beige leather jacket approached him.

"Hydra is being dismantled. S.H.I.E.L.D. decided to fight back. If I want to fight back, I need resources. Money." The man said. "I've lost everything."

"I've read your file. Interesting past." Darhk nodded. "I look forward to working with you, Mr. Ward." Darhk shook his hand with Grant Ward, who smiled.

* * *

**_S.H.I.E.L.D. Black site_**

John Steele was freed from his shackles as Steve approached him. "Are you ready to fight back?"

"I'm ready. Let's make Darhk pay." Steele said.

* * *

**What I hated about 4x02 was how ridiculously was Oliver nerfed and got beaten by a lowlife thug like Machin, although I can understand that his fighting skills got rusty in five months but still...**

**Steve and Steele are not going to appear in the next chapter but they will sometime later down the line and to fit in the timeline, the beginning of _Age of Ultron_ has happened, Strucker has been captured and the Avengers have Loki's sceptre but Ultron hasn't been activated yet and the fight between Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Jiaying and Inhumans has not happened yet but Ward did escape. It may be inconsistent but just go with it.**

**Klein's codename "Rising Tide" is a name of Skye's hacking group fron Season 1 of _AoS_**

**And the next chapter, two of my favorite AoS geeks are going to make a cameo, care to guess who? * chuckles ***

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	4. Hired guns

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in _Arrowverse_ or _Marvel Cinematic Universe_, _DC Comics_, _Marvel Comics_ or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.**

* * *

The Green Arrow, Spartan, Daredevil and the Canary were chasing the Ghosts in the lumber mill as Spartan jumped on a log but was forced to roll down as the Ghosts opened fire at him before Spartan drew his gun as the Ghosts took cover.

Spartan looked around before one of the Ghosts knocked him down and aimed his rifle at Spartan but seemed to hesitate to shoot him before the Ghost ran, much to Spartan's confusion.

"_Is everything OK, John?_" Klein asked.

"Where did he go, Rising Tide?" Spartan said.

"_Can't see him. Green Arrow and Daredevil are on their way though._" Klein said as Green Arrow drove on bike, with Daredevil holding onto him, chasing the Ghost as the Canary jumped from one pile of logs to another. The Ghost threw a grenade, causing for them to fall down as it exploded.

"Where did he go?" Green Arrow demanded.

"I got him!" Daredevil jumped on a log and knocked the Ghost down and removed the cyanide capsule from his jaw.

"You're not checking out without a few questions first." Diggle growled as he neared the Ghost and grabbed him. "Where can I find H.I.V.E.? Who's behind the Ghosts? Answer me!"

"Get back!" Daredevil ordered, pulling Diggle away as the Ghost pulled out a Taser, incapacitating Diggle and knocking him and Matt down.

"You OK?" Oliver asked as he jumped down, helping them both back up on their feet.

"I told you Darhk shouldn't be underestimated." Sara said as they all sighed in frustration.

* * *

_**Later, the Lair**_

"A cyanide capsule in tooth?" Klein asked as Diggle showed him the tooth.

"Can you find anything from it?" Oliver asked.

"Honestly, not really, I mean this isn't exactly my area of expertise but I might know someone, who can help. They used to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. Good people. I trust them." Klein said.

"Call them." Matt ordered.

* * *

_**Later, A.R.G.U.S.**_

"What is it, Lyla?" Diggle asked as he entered her office and she showed him a file.

"I found the woman, who hired Lawton to kill your brother." Lyla said. "Mina Fayad. TSA flagged her last night arriving to Star City."

* * *

**_The Lair_**

"We're here." A young man with a thick Scottish accent said as he and a girl with long brunette hair and an English accent entered.

"Hey, Cameron." Jemma Simmons said as she and Leo Fitz hugged Klein.

"How you're doing, guys?" Klein smiled.

"It's been… bloody. Bloody messy." Fitz said.

"What happened?" Klein asked. "I mean, I know there are some… leadership issues in S.H.I.E.L.D. and something about metahuman community?"

"Inhuman actually." Jemma corrected.

"Oliver Queen, Matthew Murdock, this is Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons. Good people." Klein introduced them.

"Great fan." Fitz said as he and Jemma shook their hands with Matt and Oliver.

"So, what's this problem you need help with?"

"This." Klein said as he showed them the tooth with a cyanide capsule under the microscope as Jemma took a closer look.

"What is that?" Jemma said.

"That's what we've been hoping you could tell us. It's one of the cyanide capsules that H.I.V.E. uses." Oliver said.

"Apparently they took a page from Hydra's playbook." Jemma pointed out as Oliver, Matt and Klein nodded.

"It looks like that tooth's DNA has half of the genetic markers than it should have." Fitz said as he turned to the computer.

"Which shouldn't be possible, right?" Oliver nodded.

"He should be a pile of goo by now." Jemma conceded as an alert pinged.

"What is that?" Fitz asked.

"Robbery in a car shop on Litchfield Avenue." Klein read.

"Isn't that a job for the police?" Jemma questioned.

"This is your first time in Star City, isn't it?" Oliver questioned. "We got this."

Oliver, Sara and Matt left.

* * *

_**Later, Star City**_

Daredevil, the Canary and Green Arrow entered before Daredevil sensed someone behind them and they both turned around as Green Arrow notched an arrow.

"Get on the ground." Green Arrow said as the man with tattooed playing cards on his arms and another man, a tall muscular man with short haircut, who was unshaved, smiled.

Daredevil wasn't sure what but there was something familiar about him.

"Thanks for coming, by the way." The tattooed man said. "Miss Fayad wasn't sure it would work but I knew neither of you could turn down a good old-fashioned robbery." He peeled off a playing card from the tattoo in his arm and threw it as the Green Arrow fired. The playing card sliced through the arrow as both projectiles fell down.

"This is gonna be fun." The other man smiled as he pulled out a gun and fired, causing for Green Arrow, the Canary and Daredevil to take cover. Daredevil threw a billy club as the other man dodged, while Green Arrow switched covers as the tattooed man threw the cards at the archer and destroyed car windows.

Daredevil engaged the man and blocked as the man attempted to punch and kick him. Daredevil hit him in the face with his billy club and kicked him as the man staggered but he grabbed Daredevil's leg and threw him down as Daredevil recognized the fighting style. He was S.H.I.E.L.D. or Hydra.

"You ready to call this yet?" The metahuman called out as the Green Arrow and the Canary were hiding behind a shelf of tools. Green Arrow went out and fired an arrow as the metahuman dodged. The arrow hit a light as it exploded in sparks.

Daredevil blocked the man's punches but the man headbutted Daredevil and groaned upon hitting the metal plate on Daredevil's mask.

"Metal plates." Daredevil smirked, kicking the man back and hitting him in the leg, causing for him to kneel. The man picked a wrench and Daredevil used his billy clubs to block as the man attacked him with the wrench as he and Daredevil exchanged strikes, attempting to land a hit. The man certainly was skilled, that much Matt could tell.

"Is that all you got?" The man taunted.

Green Arrow and the Canary rushed at the metahuman and knocked him down. "Now you can call it." Green Arrow said.

"The game's not over yet." The metahuman sneered, reaching for his back and throwing more cards that the Green Arrow deflected with his bow and the Canary blocked them with her batons.

The metahuman threw more cards at Daredevil, who rolled away as he sensed them before the man pulled out his gun. Daredevil rolled back as the man fired and threw another billy club, disarming the man. The man used his wrench and swung. Daredevil dodged but the wrench hit a metal stand and the clanging overloaded Daredevil's enhanced hearing, dazing him as the man knocked him down.

Realizing they were in over their heads, Green Arrow threw a flashbang pellet that exploded, blinding both hitmen as Green Arrow, the Canary and Daredevil retreated.

* * *

_**Later, the Lair**_

"Can't believe a bloody metahuman did this." Fitz said as he and Jemma tended to Matt's, Sara's and Oliver's injuries.

"Who was able to pull out playing cards from his arm." Sara nodded.

"We called your friend Cisco. He says we should call him "Double Down". I wonder where he comes up with these nicknames." Klein quipped.

"And there was another hitman but his training was… familiar. A rogue S.H.I.E.L.D. operative, I think." Matt said.

"How did he look like?" Jemma asked.

"Tall, muscular, dark hair, unshaved chin. He was… relentless, that much I can tell." Oliver said and Fitz and Jemma looked at each other, staring.

"You don't think that…" Jemma trailed off.

"Oh, bollocks." Fitz said.

"You know him?" Matt asked, sensing how agitated they were before Fitz pulled out a photo on the screen.

"That's him." Oliver nodded.

"Oh, no." Jemma sighed as Fitz and Klein groaned.

"He used to work with us until it turned out he was actually Hydra. His name is Grant Ward. He was a good friend, or at least pretended to be until Hydra was outed. After that, he became a freelancer and then he betrayed us and tried to kill us, many times he almost succeeded." Fitz said.

"Last month, he kidnapped Bobbi and tortured her and almost killed her. We tried to catch him but he escaped." Jemma said. "Don't underestimate him, Ward is very dangerous."

"Looks like I missed a lot, what happened?" Diggle asked.

"Where have you been?" Oliver asked, a little annoyed.

"I was looking into a lead on H.I.V.E. I found the woman that hired Deadshot to kill my brother but she got away." Diggle said and Oliver, Sara and Matt nodded, calming down a bit.

"Short version, apparently, someone hired a meta and a former Hydra operative to take us out." Matt summed up.

"And you think they're connected to Darhk?" Diggle asked.

"I'm not sure." Oliver said. "The man said that he was hired by Mina Fayad."

Diggle's eyes widened.

* * *

**_Later, Diggle's apartment_**

Diggle pulled out a notebook and showed it to Matt, Sara and Oliver. "This is everything I've collected on H.I.V.E. in the past two years." Then he showed Oliver a photo. "That woman hired Lawton to kill my brother and I'm betting she hired those hitmen to take you both out. Her name is Mina Fayad."

"When did you find out?" Oliver asked.

"Today. I was following her tonight." Diggle said as Oliver's phone rang as he picked it up.

"Yeah, Fitz?"

* * *

**_Later_**

Green Arrow, the Canary, Daredevil and Spartan entered an area to see Fayad dead, with a card in her mouth, restrained to the chair as Diggle sighed in frustration.

"I'm sorry, John." Oliver said.

"Don't be. It's my fault, not yours. I should've told you about this, when I got the lead. If I had, maybe she would be alive enough to give me some answers." Diggle said.

"You'll get them." Sara assured him.

"Matt, I haven't been able to get answers for two years now!" Diggle exploded.

"Because you've been doing it alone. Now you have us to help. Us, Klein, Nat and anyone else." Oliver said.

* * *

**_Palmer Tech_**

Fitz, Jemma and Klein were working on the card but were forced to dodge as Double Down and Ward showed up.

"Fitz. Simmons. Long time, no see." Ward smirked.

"First one to tell us where to find the Green Arrow and Daredevil, gets to live." Double Down said.

"As if we'd trust you again!" Jemma sneered as Fitz, Jemma and Klein started to run, while Ward fired from his gun and Double Down threw cards again. Fitz pulled out an ICER gun and fired as Ward and Double Down took cover before Fitz, Jemma and Klein entered the secret elevator to the lair and took cover.

"What are we going to do?" Klein wondered.

"Can you use a gun?" Jemma asked as she handed Klein an ICER.

"Well, I used it only in shooting range!" Klein argued.

Double Down entered but Fitz shot him down, knocking him out, while Ward took cover.

"Well, not as cozy as S.H.I.E.L.D. but it works." Ward said. "I guess the offer is off the table. For what it's worth, I'm truly sorry things will go down this way. Fitz. Simmons. Come on out and I'll make it painless."

"Go to hell, Ward!" Jemma shouted and Fitz and Klein went out from the cover, trying to shoot Ward, who took cover.

"Hey!" Diggle yelled as he, Sara, Matt and Oliver entered. Ward pulled out a gun but Oliver threw a fletchette, disarming Ward, while Matt knocked him out.

"You guys OK?" Oliver asked and Klein, Fitz and Jemma nodded.

* * *

**_Later, A.R.G.U.S._**

"Here they'll be much safer than in S.H.I.E.L.D." Lyla assured Oliver, Diggle and Matt as Double Down and Ward were put in their cells. "We'll see if we can make them talk about H.I.V.E. and Hydra."

"Ward is trained to endure torture. He won't break easily." Jemma pointed out.

"Well, it looks like Darhk isn't messing around." Oliver said.

* * *

**_Later_**

"You ready?" Steve asked as Steele put on his parachute.

"You and me, Cap. Like old times." Steele said as he, Logan and Steve jumped out from the plane.

* * *

**Now, I considered whether I would make the first fight with Double Down the same as in the show and I wasn't sure whether Ward could beat Matt. My guess is Ward would eventually get beaten but Sara, Matt and Oliver already were busy with Double Down, so hope my explanation makes sense.**

**For the sake of the story, Oliver, Matt and Diggle came in earlier to help the geek squad.**

**The next chapter is going to be more of a filler with Steve, John Steele and Logan and I'm skipping the rogue cops plot and since Sara never died and wasn't brought back by the pit, Constantine is not going to appear. Yet. I have plans for him later.**

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	5. A trip down memory lane

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in _Arrowverse_ or _Marvel Cinematic Universe_, _DC Comics_, _Marvel Comics_ or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.**

* * *

Steve, Logan and Steele were on the rooftop as guards were on patrol.

Logan hid in the shadows on the ceiling before he leapt down from above, stabbing them both in the chests with his claws. Steve had a guard in chokehold as he passed out, while Steele slammed a guard to the wall, knocking him out, while Steve and Logan had a flashback from the past.

* * *

_**1942, Germany**_

_Steele was using his minigun to shoot down the Nazis as they fell from the sentry towers, dead, while Logan, calling himself "James" back then, Steve and Bucky were disturbed by his brutality._

_"Having fun yet?" Creed asked, amused._

_Steve, Bucky and James shivered, disturbed by Creed's and Steele's increasing brutality._

_Steele dodged as a tank fired at him and jumped at it, opening the hatch and throwing a grenade inside and the soldiers inside screamed before an explosion followed._

_Creed climbed up on the roof and threw down the soldiers._

* * *

_As the elevator door opened, Steve threw a shield as it ricocheted off the wall, knocking down a Hydra operative before it flew back towards Steve, while Bucky and Steele opened fire with Dugan, Morita and the Howling Commandos._

_"He's getting away." James said._

_"Hang on, James." Steve grabbed him and spun him around as James pulled out his claws. Steve threw James as he roared, flying towards the Nazi commander and stabbing him in the shoulders._

_"No running away now, bub." James sneered._

* * *

**_Present_**

"John!" Steve called out as Steele came to his senses and stopped, disturbed by his lack of restraint.

"Sorry, Cap. I guess I'm-"

"It's fine." Steve said. "But watch out, OK?"

Steele nodded.

* * *

"Is this the place?" Steve asked.

"It was, the last time I was here." Steele nodded, looking around to see that the facility was empty.

* * *

**_1942_**

_"What do you want from me?" Steele demanded, on his knees and in chains as Darhk smirked. Steele couldn't help himself but Darhk may as well could've passed up as Dugan's evil twin._

_"You will help us change the world, my friend." Darhk said. "Reset of humanity."_

* * *

_**Present**_

"Do you remember what were you doing?" Steve asked.

"Gathering nuclear weapons, among other things." Steele said.

"Looks like this place ain't as empty as we thought." Logan said, sniffing the air.

* * *

"Is that the last of it?" One of the Ghosts asked, looking around.

"We've loaded all equipment and getting it ready to shipped out to Star City."

Steve, Logan and Steele looked at each other, alarmed.

* * *

The Ghosts were loading some machinery into a truck before an explosion followed, sending some of them to the ground.

Logan roared, lunging at a Ghost, cutting his head off before he rolled down, kicking another one in the midsection and cutting his head off.

Steve threw his shield as it ricocheted off three Ghosts before it flew back towards him as he shielded himself from the gunfire. Steve rushed at the Ghosts, knocking them down and throwing one of them away and kicking another one in the chest.

Steele was unfazed because of his impenetrable skin as he shot them down with his large gun as he roared.

Steve jumped on a pile of crates and up to the upper level, kicking two Ghosts back and throwing his shield, knocking another one down.

Logan climbed up and cut one of the Ghosts in the leg and kicked another one back before they saw a Ghost on the opposite rooftop with an RPG.

"Cap, hope you've still got a good swing." Logan asked and Steve nodded. Steve grabbed Logan and spun around before throwing Logan. Logan roared as he sailed through the air and pulled out his claws, stabbing the Ghost in the chest before he could fire.

"I remember now…" Steele said.

* * *

**_1958_**

_"I only live to cleanse humanity." Steele said as he fell on his knees towards Darhk._

_"Good. Sometimes, we need to tear down the old world in order to build a better one." Darhk said._

* * *

**_Present_**

"They used me and controlled me for years. H.I.V.E." Steele said.

"We'll make them pay and shut them down." Steve promised before he got a call. "Yeah, Barton?"

"_Cap, it's Hill. Hope you haven't forgotten the invitation to Stark Tower._"

"The trail has gone cold, Cap." Steele said. "I need to see this through."

"If you need help with anything, John…" Steve trailed off before they sensed someone above them.

Steve, Logan and Steele dodged as from above leapt down an Asian woman with dark hair and black leather suit and she had long metal fingernails that obviously were made of Adamantium and she almost passed for China White's twin, save for the dark hair tied to a bun.

"Hello, Logan. It's been a long time."

"You…" Logan widened his eyes, recognizing her vaguely.

"You don't remember me? Disappointing." The woman said, lunging at Logan as he blocked her claws with his own before Steve and Logan engaged her.

* * *

**I think you can guess who it is.**

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	6. Lady Deathstrike

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in _Arrowverse_ or _Marvel Cinematic Universe_, _DC Comics_, _Marvel Comics_ or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.**

* * *

"Holy shit." Logan muttered as he saw the adamantium fingernails.

Steve knocked the woman back but she rolled back and recovered. Logan attacked her with his claws but she dodged and stabbed him in the arm as Logan grunted. Logan attempted to kick her as she rolled away, while pulling away her claws and she dodged as Steele attacked her and kicked him in the stomach, causing for him to kneel.

The woman stabbed both Logan and Steele and threw them both away due to her enhanced strength and adamantium skeleton as they both crashed against a pillar as part of it shattered.

Steve threw at her his shield but she knocked it back with her arm, much like Bucky did it with his metal arm.

"Who are you?" Steve demanded.

"Captain America. God's righteous man." The woman smiled. "Since we haven't been properly introduced, my name is Yuriko Oyama but you can call me '_Deathstrike_'!"

Oyama… Steve widened his eyes. It was the man, who had discovered the process of bonding adamantium with human skeleton.

"What do you want?" Steve demanded.

"You don't deserve the adamantium, Logan." Yuriko said.

"I never asked for it." Logan protested as he got up and cracked his neck, while his wounds had managed to heal.

"Liar!" Yuriko sneered, rushing at Logan but Logan stabbed her in the abdomen as he roared and scratched her in the face and slammed her to another concrete pillar but he stared in shock as her wounds started to heal. Yuriko freed herself from Logan's grip and dodged as Logan attempted to slash her before Steele attempted to punch her and grabbed her.

Steele tried to slam Yuriko to the ground but Yuriko wrapped her legs around Steele's arm and scratched him in the side as Steele groaned. Yuriko then kicked Steele in the leg, causing for him to kneel before she wrapped her legs around his neck and grabbed Logan by his head, slamming them both to the floor.

Steve rushed at her but had to dodge and block with his shield as she attacked with her claws, managing to make some scratches on his shield before he bashed her, knocking her down but Yuriko rolled back to recover.

Steele grabbed her by her shoulders but Yuriko kicked Steele back as he fell down. Steve engaged her but she jumped at him, sending them both flying against a glass board as it shattered upon impact. Yuriko stabbed Steve in the shoulder as he groaned before Logan grabbed her but she rushed against a wall, slamming him to the ground and repeatedly stabbing him as Logan screamed.

Logan struck Yuriko in the face with his elbow and grabbed her in neck lock but Yuriko jumped back as she had him in neck lock instead and she stabbed Logan repeatedly as he groaned in pain, bleeding out.

"That's enough!" Steele grabbed Yuriko and threw her into the elevator door as it crashed and she was in the shaft, few floors under them.

"It's going to take more than that to take me down." Yuriko taunted.

Logan scratched a line as the elevator from above fell down, crashing down onto Yuriko.

"Try that one on for size, darlin'." Logan said.

"I doubt that's going to stop her, if she's anything like you." Steve said.

"No. It is not." Logan nodded.

Steve's comms went off as he sighed. "Yeah, Tony, I'm on my way, just wrapping some things up here." Then he turned to Logan and Steele. "Hey, why won't we take a break and celebrate at Stark Tower. Then we can go after Hydra, like old times."

"I can't, Cap. Deathstrike may be the only link to my past that I've got left. I need to find her." Logan said.

"And I think it's time I paid Darhk a visit." Steele said.

Steve smiled. "You guys haven't changed at all, even if you've lost your memories. If you need something…"

"You're one call away." Logan and Steele shook his hands with Steve as they parted ways.

* * *

Elsewhere, an elderly man with short beard, wearing glasses, smiled as he hung up the phone and a man in a military outfit entered.

"General Stryker."

"Remember, we need them alive. Sedatives, no live rounds." Stryker ordered.

"Where did we even get this technology, sir?" The soldier asked.

"Let's just say we should be thankful to the hive of associates we have." Stryker said.

* * *

**_Central City_**

"Felicity. Is everything OK?" Barry asked as he entered their shared apartment, while Felicity stared at her laptop in shock.

"Barry, listen to this." Felicity turned on the message.

"_Felicity, it's me. I'm alive. And I'm in trouble._" Ray said.

* * *

**Fun fact, in comic books Kenji Oyama is father of Lady Deathstrike, Yuriko Oyama and in MCU, he's the man, who was operating on Dex's spine and implanting Cogmium steel plates on it at the end of Daredevil Season 3, after Fisk broke Dex's back.**

**And now I think you can guess what awaits Logan next but I will not cover _X-Men 2_ film here. We're now going to return back to Star City and it'll take a little while before we start _Age of Ultron_.**

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	7. Ray

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in _Arrowverse_ or _Marvel Cinematic Universe_, _DC Comics_, _Marvel Comics_ or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.**

* * *

As Oliver, Sara, Matt, Klein and Diggle entered the lair, they were surprised to see…

"Barry. Felicity. What brings you here?" Oliver asked.

"We need to talk." Felicity explained.

"What's going on?" Sara asked.

"I've been trying to figure out what went wrong with the suit, when Ray died and well, this is what we and Cisco found." Barry said as he turned on the recording on the computer.

"_I'm alive and I'm in trouble._"

Oliver narrowed his eyes, recognizing the voice. "That sounds like…"

"Ray." Felicity nodded. "Because it is Ray. Because Ray isn't dead."

"What?" Matt asked before shaking his head. "Felicity, that's not possible."

"I know. He was killed when the top floor of Palmer Tech blew up six months ago but that's obviously not what happened because he sent this message six days ago and dead people don't generally do that." Felicity said. "Ray's alive. He's out there somewhere. I have to help him."

"Did Ray's message indicate what kind of trouble he's in?" Oliver asked.

"No. If it did, it would have been the first thing I told you." Felicity shook her head.

"I've told Cisco to take a look at it a bit closer, see if he can-" Barry stopped, when the laptop went off.

"Speak of the devil." Felicity said as she turned to the computer and typed in some commands.

"What are you doing?" Oliver asked as she put her hands away.

"Absolutely nothing." Felicity said as the screen cleared up to show Ray's face and he looked exhausted.

"_Felicity, is that you?_" Ray asked.

"Oh, my God, Ray!" Felicity cried out.

"Ray, where are you?" Oliver inquired.

"_I don't know. And if that wasn't enough, I think I'm being held against my will._" Ray said as he looked around.

"What?" Felicity demanded, panicking.

"_Yeah, they want my suit. Or at least the tech._" Ray explained. "_The good news is that the tech is useless to them in my current condition._"

"Ray, if you have your suit, then why don't you just…"

"_…bust my way out? Yeah, that's not really happening._" Ray interrupted Oliver.

"What, the suit doesn't work?" Felicity demanded.

"_Actually, it worked a little too well._" Ray said as it was revealed that he had shrunken down to miniature size.

* * *

"How is something like this even possible?" Diggle demanded, puzzled. "I swear to God, my life was somewhat normal three years ago."

"Ray modified his suit with the same nanites I injected him after Bad Arrow shot him." Felicity explained. "It's a long story involving a lot of molecular physics, the bottom line is that Ray jury-rigged a short-range message burst that was intercepted by whoever's holding him captive."

"Ray think they want the suit for its technology but they can't use it, while it's small." Oliver realized.

"And considering how small he is, we're basically looking for a needle in a city of haystacks." Sara realized.

"A suit that can shrink down to a size of an ant." Klein mused. "I think I've read about something like that in S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Ray has something he thinks could help." Felicity said as she resumed the recording.

"_Back at Palmer Tech, I've got schematics for a machine that should be able to resize me._" Ray said.

"I'm not an engineer, so this isn't my area of expertise exactly but Fitz might be able to help build it." Klein said. "I'll give him a call, see if he can get here."

"And I'll call Cisco." Barry said.

"Do it." Oliver ordered.

"I'll pick up the schematics for the device from Palmer Tech." Felicity said as she got up.

* * *

_**Later, Kord Industries**_

The Green Arrow was on the rooftop and ziplined in through the window as he neared the keypad to the door.

"_Punch in 4-5-8-7._" Felicity said.

The Green Arrow typed in the code as the Flash, Spartan, Daredevil and the Canary entered.

"_Clock's running._" Felicity said before the cameras turned on.

"_That's weird._" Fitz said.

"What?" Daredevil asked.

"_The security cameras are coming back online._" Fitz explained.

"I've got it." Green Arrow said as he fired three arrows, destroying the cameras.

"_No! Don't you understand?! If Kord upgraded their security, they probably improved their response time!_" Felicity cried out as Oliver cursed himself for his impulsiveness.

* * *

The Canary looked around with Spartan and Daredevil as Spartan picked up some device.

"I got it." Spartan said before the alarms went off and guards entered, forcing the vigilantes to take cover.

The Canary kicked a shelf as it collapsed onto a guard, while Daredevil knocked the other guard out by throwing a billy club at his head.

"We need to get out of here." Green Arrow ordered.

"We're clear." Spartan announced as the Flash sped them out before outside, Diggle pulled out his helmet and groaned and vomited as Oliver, Barry and Matt winced.

"Sorry, man." Barry said.

"I hate you." Diggle grumbled, glaring at Barry.

* * *

_**The Lair**_

Felicity almost jumped and yelped as the computer next to her turned on.

"_Hello? Is anyone there?_" Ray called out.

"Ray…" Felicity turned her head with Fitz, Jemma and Klein.

"_Any luck with the schematics?_" Ray asked. "_I realize the quantum manifold could present a challenge._"

"Nothing a little late-night shopping at Kord Industries couldn't solve." Felicity quipped.

Ray sighed in relief. "_Oh, that's great. Thank you, Felicity. Now we just have to figure out how to…_" He stopped and paled as a shadow covered him.

"Ray, you still there?" Felicity asked before she, Klein, Fitz and Jemma paled at the sight of large figure of Damien Darhk behind Ray. "Oh, no…" She whispered, horrified as the screen went black.

* * *

"Are you sure it was Darhk that you saw on Ray's camera?" Oliver asked.

"He's basically Dum Dum Dugan's evil twin without a mustache and blonde hair." Fitz drawled.

"And if it really is him, Ray is definitely not getting out of this!" Felicity snapped.

"It's actually good that Darhk has Ray." Oliver said.

"How exactly is that a good thing?" Felicity demanded.

"We have an inside man." Matt said before it hit Sara.

"My Dad." Sara realized.

"And what if between then and now, Darhk decides to squish Ray underneath his shoe?" Felicity argued.

"If Darhk wanted to hurt Ray, he would've done it by now." Diggle pointed out.

"Dig's right. We just need to let FitzSimmons build the machine and then we'll work on finding Ray, as soon as Lance finds something out, we just have to wait." Oliver said.

"I hate waiting and seeing." Felicity grumbled as she sat down. "I have to do something."

"Felicity, there's nothing we can do anymore now. How about we just go to your place, watch TV and relax until Lance finds out something useful." Barry suggested as he helped Felicity get up.

"But…"

"No 'but', you did what you could." Barry argued and Felicity sighed and nodded.

"You're right. Let's go." Felicity said.

* * *

"Thanks for coming to help again." Oliver said as he thanked Fitz and Jemma, who were building the device.

"It's the least we could do, you helped S.H.I.E.L.D. before." Jemma assured Oliver.

"How's everything going?" Matt asked.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. is currently under heavy revision and everything's a mess. The director is someone… good." Fitz admitted. "But I've heard that Sokovia was a mess because of Baron Strucker."

"Nat told me." Matt nodded. "Any news from the Avengers?"

"Not really." Jemma said. "But Bobbi has finished her recovery."

"That's good." Oliver said, relieved.

"Tell her from us that we wish her well." Sara said before Oliver's phone rang.

"It's John." Oliver said.

* * *

"He is definitely hiding something in there." Diggle said as Felicity showed on the monitor the blueprints of the building.

"The Latin Building. Before the city went to crap, it was touted as the most secure building on the West coast." Felicity explained. "Every access is protected by a retinal scanner and a voice print."

"Getting in will not be easy." Fitz said.

"If possible at all." Jemma nodded.

"From the outside at least." Oliver nodded. "Is the device ready?"

"We'll need at least an hour to finish it." Klein said.

"But that's probably not the time we've got." Fitz added. "We're gonna have to assemble it in the field."

"Wait, you want to go out with us?" Sara protested.

"It's our only choice." Oliver said. "And if you can resize Ray on the inside, then we have another hand getting us all outside."

* * *

**_Later, the Latin building_**

The Green Arrow was hiding on the rooftop, avoiding the guarding Ghosts, about to rappel down on another building when one of the guards whacked him in the head with his rifle, knocking him out.

* * *

"These are very nice." Darhk said as he held the Green Arrow's quiver as he was chained. "Oops." He mocked as he broke one arrow in half and threw the weapons to the corner of the room. "Leave us." Darhk ordered the Ghost, who left and took off his mask, revealing it to none other than John Diggle.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Jemma asked.

"We'll be fine." Fitz said as he was holding onto the Canary as she jumped off the rooftop with the parachute, breaking through the window, ending up on the floor, where Diggle waited on them.

"Are you OK?" Diggle asked.

"We're good." Fitz groaned.

"Let's go." Diggle ordered.

* * *

Daredevil took cover behind a couch as the Ghosts engaged him before an explosion went off and he realized who it was.

Frank entered with a machine gun, opening fire at the Ghosts as he roared, shooting them down, while taking cover.

* * *

"You mind if I take a little peek-see?" Darhk joked while approaching the restrained Green Arrow. "I mean, I have my suspicion of course but might as well see if I'm right, as usual."

Suddenly, the Green Arrow kicked him back and flipped back, freeing himself of the chains, grabbing the bow and arrow, firing at Darhk, who deflected the arrow with a wave of his hand telekinetically.

"Didn't you learn anything from our last round?" Darhk mocked. "I guess not." With a gesture of his hands, the chains wrapped around the Green Arrow's neck, choking him as he fell down on his knees.

* * *

Daredevil threw a billy club as it ricocheted off the Ghosts before Daredevil caught it as Frank started shooting them down, while the Flash knocked down some of them.

* * *

Fitz and Jemma went down the corridor with Sara as they neared Diggle.

"Mr. Palmer." Fitz asked. "How do we get you out?"

"In five years and an NSA-grade computer to crack the asymmetric cipher." Ray said.

"Damn it." Jemma groaned. "What about-"

"No, the quantum field can't get through the glass." Fitz protested.

* * *

The Green Arrow tried to free himself from the chain noosed around his neck choking the life out of him.

"You know, it is a shame that you won't get a chance to see the new life I breathe into this city, the new life I breathe into this world." Darhk taunted.

"You won't get the chance." The Green Arrow choked out before tossing a flashbang pellet which blinded Darhk as the archer escaped.

* * *

Ray looked around his cell. "OK, this place has cameras in it. Those cameras…"

"Have to draw power from somewhere." Fitz realized as Ray turned on his Atom suit before Fitz prepared the device, firing on Ray's cell and enlarging him and destroying the glass cube in which he was trapped.

"I'm not dead." Ray said, relieved.

"Fine, now let's get out of here." Diggle said as he and the Canary accompanied them out.

"We got Ray, let's go!" Diggle called out as Green Arrow showed up, shooting down one of the Ghosts.

"We have to go. Good to see you, Ray." Oliver said.

"Nice suit." Ray smiled at seeing Oliver's new suit.

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_**

"Thanks for the help." Ray said.

"Good that the experience didn't change you." Oliver said.

"Indeed, they did not." Jemma nodded. "All your results show you're fine, save for some significant iron deficiency. You should probably eat more meat and vegetables in the next few weeks to fully recover."

"Thanks." Ray said. "So, this guy who wanted to make me his lab rat?"

"Damien Darhk. He's the leader of an organization we believe to be known as H.I.V.E." Oliver said.

"And if they wanted your tech, it's safe to assume it was for nothing good." Sara added.

"One other thing, they overheard my message to you." Ray said, turning to Felicity.

"Which means she might be a target." Barry realized as he held Felicity. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to her."

* * *

_**H.I.V.E.**_

"You better not disappoint me." Darhk said. "I want them all off the board."

"Don't worry. I've made some new friends. They'll gladly take them out. For free." The Asian woman in green smirked.

"They better. Or I'll bury you so deep your own ghost will not find you." Darhk said as the woman smiled with a Cheshire cat like grin as Darhk turned to the man behind her. "And with our new replacements for your bones, you should be able to take him down, finally."

The man pulled out a playing card and threw it at the pillar behind Darhk with pinpoint accuracy. "Bullseye."

"This is going to be fun." The other Asian woman with hair tied to the bun and in black dress, smirked.

"Don't worry, Maki. I'll save a piece of them for you."

* * *

**Guess who Darhk hired now. Imagine that Bullseye now has metal replacements for his broken bones.**

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	8. Andy

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in _Arrowverse_ or _Marvel Cinematic Universe_, _DC Comics_, _Marvel Comics_ or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.**

* * *

The Ghosts on bikes ambushed a van driving down the road as a truck forced it to skid towards a junkyard as the driver jumped out. Before the Ghosts could execute the driver, the Canary turned on her sonic device, stunning them before she jumped down, pulling out her batons and engaging them as Spartan and Green Arrow in a van knocked down the Ghosts before they went out with Daredevil, engaging the Ghosts.

But one of the Ghosts threw an explosive into the van as it exploded, burning the cash.

"They burned all the money." Spartan realized.

"H.I.V.E. didn't want the federal government to send the money to Star City bank to help." Daredevil said.

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_**

"Why would Darhk go through all this trouble to watch the city tear itself apart?" Klein wondered.

"A base of operations." Oliver said. "They have to be able to operate out of somewhere."

"And where better than a dead city with almost dead police department?" Matt added.

"Any luck we got from the tooth of that H.I.V.E. member that we took down?" Diggle asked Klein.

"No. FitzSimmons said that due to leadership issues back in S.H.I.E.L.D., they've been quite busy but they'll reach out once they have something." Klein said.

"Maybe Ray will have better luck. I'll ask him." Oliver said as Klein nodded.

"Hey, you got a sec?" Diggle asked as he showed Oliver and Sara the file containing disturbing information about Andy.

"What is this?" Matt asked.

"I got that from Lance, who got it from Damien Darhk." Diggle explained as Oliver and Sara wiped their faces in frustration. "And this is definitive evidence that H.I.V.E. had Andy killed because his criminal operations conflicted with theirs."

"That doesn't track at all with what you have told us about Andy." Oliver said.

"That doesn't track with what I _knew_ about Andy." Diggle said. "I guess I never really knew him at all."

"What is that?" Matt asked.

"Apparently, Andy was a member of a rogue U.S. army organization that has committed numerous war crimes." Oliver summed up.

"John, don't you think he could've been undercover? I mean, just because the file says…"

"It's all right there, the fact are the facts." Diggle argued, interrupting Matt.

"I think what Matt is trying to say is that Andy was your brother and he deserves the benefit of the doubt." Oliver said.

"Things are not always as they seem to be at first glance. I know that better than most people." Matt said as Diggle considered.

* * *

_**Later, City Hall**_

"Hey, mom." Oliver greeted as he entered Moira's office.

"Oliver, I should remind you and Sara about…"

"…the annual Patrolman's Benevolent Association gala." Oliver realized as Moira nodded.

"Bring a tux and a dress for Sara." Moira said.

"I'll be there." Oliver nodded.

* * *

_**Later, Wolfman Biologics**_

"OK, Ray, where next?" Spartan asked as he and the Canary entered the labs.

"_Get a sample of the chemicals. That should help me unscramble the DNA markers and ID some of the Ghosts._" Ray said.

"Where do we find this thing?" The Canary wondered.

"_Second floor, a lab in the northwest corner. It should be a yellow liquid._" Klein said.

* * *

The Green Arrow was on a stakeout outside as he saw the Ghosts entering the labs. "Incoming. Four Ghosts, north entrance."

The Green Arrow and Daredevil engaged the Ghosts, Green Arrow hitting one of them in the face with his bow, while Daredevil kicked another one down.

* * *

"Guys, we're in." Spartan said as he and the Canary entered the lab before the latter found a vial with pale yellow liquid.

"Got it." Sara said before a Ghost burst in.

The Canary took cover behind a table as the Ghost opened fire before Spartan shot him in the chest as the Ghost fell down.

"_Green Arrow and Daredevil need help._" Klein said.

"You should go, get out of here." Diggle told Sara.

"But what about-"

"I got this. Go." Diggle said as Sara left. "Guys, I'm going for an ID on the Ghost that shot at us. Stand by."

Diggle knelt down and took off the Ghost's mask… but he immediately stepped back, gasping in shock as he saw the Ghost's face, revealing it to be his deceased brother. "Andy?"

Andy opened his eyes and hit Diggle in the face, wrapping his legs around him and knocking him down before Andy ran away, while Diggle stared in shock.

* * *

_**Later, the Lair**_

"I thought your brother was dead. How is this possible?" Klein wondered as he looked at Andy's file.

"I don't know. I can't believe this." Diggle sighed as he wiped his face in frustration, looking completely confused.

"OK, it's obvious that H.I.V.E. faked his death. Maybe it was a part of his recruitment…"

"You saw the file." Diggle snapped, interrupting Oliver. "You saw what kind of man my brother was, what kind of man he is."

"We don't know anything, not until we hear it directly from Andy." Oliver said firmly.

"And how exactly are we going to do that?" Sara questioned.

"We get him out of H.I.V.E." Oliver proposed.

"Oliver, why are you still giving him the benefit of the doubt?" Diggle demanded incredulously.

"Because he's your family. You told us he was a good man, maybe part of him still is." Matt told him.

"I don't know." Diggle shrugged.

"Wait, last month, back at the lumber yard, a Ghost had a shot at killing you. Why didn't he?" Klein pointed out. "Unless it was your brother."

"So, what, he had a chance to kill me and he didn't, so I'm supposed to forget he's a killer?" Diggle asked sarcastically.

"I was a killer, Dig." Sara argued as Diggle turned to her. "I murdered fathers, mothers, brothers, sisters, children, husbands, wives. You shouldn't have to condemn your brother so quickly until you know all the facts."

"I can't square that circle, Sara." Diggle snapped at Sara. "That H.I.V.E. member was nothing like my brother. That man who my brother was, is dead. He's dead."

Diggle left as everyone felt sad for him.

* * *

_**Later, Star City**_

Moira was on the stage, making an announcement for the Star City Police Department benefit as everyone applauded for her before Quentin went down as Oliver and Sara approached him.

"Dad, we need a favor from you." Sara said. "A location of one of Darhk's foot soldiers."

"Could be a little difficult. Darhk called me into his office this morning for a little chat about how he didn't trust me anymore." Quentin said sarcastically.

"Wait, wait, wait, are you in danger?" Oliver asked, worried.

"I hope not." Quentin admitted. "But listen, when I was there, I saw something on his desk. Something about Slip 52 down at the docks. Now, if the Ghosts are there, maybe the one you're looking for, will be there too."

Oliver nodded, as a moment later, Moira approached him.

"Oliver, can I talk to you for a moment?" Moira requested as Oliver nodded as they went aside. "Someone named 'Damien Darhk' just approached me and offered to support me and the city council, considering the… recent trouble with the Ghosts. Now, tell me, is this Darhk…"

Oliver nodded as Moira paled, both of them worried. "Tell me you didn't…"

"I told him I would consider letting him help but… he said that if I would refuse, there would be consequences." Moira said, as Oliver felt a pit of dread form in his stomach.

"What exactly did he want?" Oliver asked.

"To stop my project about restoration of Starling Bay and leave it as it is or there would be… unpleasant consequences." Moira explained as they realized the veiled threat.

* * *

_**Later, the Loft**_

"I'm not sure if it's a good idea, Ollie. Darhk isn't stupid, he'll know something is up." Sara said as Oliver filled her and Matt in. "And frankly, this might be the dumbest idea you've had since trying to save Slade rather than getting us both to safety, when Anatoly fired on the Amazo."

"Sara is right, trying to outsmart a master criminal never ends well." Matt said, remembering how he tried to take down Fisk. "Eventually, Darhk is going to see through you and if you spend so much time in close quarters with him, he's gonna figure out that Oliver Queen and the Green Arrow are one and the same person. Just because Captain Lance lost his trust, it doesn't mean we can afford that kind of risk-"

Suddenly, Oliver's phone rang as he answered the call.

"Yeah, Cameron, what is… he did _what_?!" Oliver shot up from the chair as Matt gapped at what he had heard.

* * *

_**Later, the Lair**_

"You are an idiot, you know that?!" Sara exploded as soon as Bobbi and Jemma finished patching Diggle up.

"How did you even know about the docks?" Oliver demanded.

"I talked with Lance at the gala. He might have mentioned it." Diggle said.

"As soon as I found out where did he go, I called Bobbi and Simmons to get him out of there." Klein explained.

"Good thinking." Oliver nodded before turning to Diggle. "John, you are too emotionally involved into this. You're finished."

"Oliver-" Diggle began but Oliver cut him off.

"No, I am not discussing this with you, until you get your head straight, this is your last time in the field! Because of your emotions, your judgement is clouded and making you make mistakes like this!" Oliver snapped and Diggle was silent, knowing Oliver was right.

"OK, you made your point, I get it, I messed up." Diggle said as Oliver calmed down. "But, listen, when I was there, I saw Darhk give civilians these yellow pills, which seem to make the people, who take them, susceptible to suggestion."

"Like Vitura." Sara realized.

"Maybe this is why your brother is with H.I.V.E.?" Matt suggested and Diggle glared at him.

"And maybe he is a selfish bastard, who cares only about himself." Diggle snapped before the computer dinged.

"It's FitzSimmons." Klein read.

"Did they get something from the tooth?" Oliver asked.

"Well, they couldn't get an ID from the DNA but there are traces of sodium fluoride from the tooth, like in the water. And there is one place that has been shut down for this reason." Klein said. "Mueller psychiatric facility."

"Suit up." Oliver ordered.

"Oliver, we don't have the manpower to take the Ghosts down." Diggle protested.

"We're not going to. We're going to get Andy out of there." Oliver said and raised his hand when Diggle opened his mouth. "He is your brother, he might be brainwashed and he might know something about H.I.V.E. And this might be our only shot at finding out something."

"Plus, looks like you're not the only ones interested in the Ghosts." Klein said as everyone turned to him, confused.

* * *

_**Later, Star City**_

"Onsite." The Canary said as she, Daredevil and the Green Arrow jumped down.

"_Be careful. It's heavily guarded._" Klein said.

"How are we going to find out which one is Andy?" Daredevil asked.

"_Fitz and I put cameras onto your suits. S.H.I.E.L.D. tech. Infrared lenses. It will help me see through the masks and possibly ID Andy._" Klein explained as Daredevil and the Canary jumped down and Green Arrow ziplined onto the opposite rooftop.

* * *

"We need to ID Andy. When we do, you wait for my signal before engaging." Oliver ordered.

"Can't do that. I've been made." Daredevil said as he threw a billy club at one of the Ghosts.

"Me too!" The Canary cried out, dodging the gunfire before she kicked one of the Ghosts back and saw a baton flying towards another Ghost, knocking him out before it flew back towards a blonde woman in blue and white suit.

"Well, well, well, small world, isn't it?" Bobbi smirked.

* * *

Melinda May engaged one of the Ghosts, kicking him in the chest and throwing him down before another one of the Ghosts had her in chokehold. May slammed him to the wall but the Ghost dodged her kick and pulled out a knife as May dodged before she hit him in the face and knocked him out as she pulled out his mask.

"I got him. Bobbi, I need your help." May said.

* * *

Green Arrow and the Canary were outside as Green Arrow knocked down one of the Ghosts and the Canary kicked another one in the face as Atom flew around, knocking down the Ghosts with his blasters.

Atom descended, taking down the Ghosts.

* * *

"Agent May."

May whirled around and saw Darhk and turned around, about to run but somehow, Darhk was in front of her again as he slammed her to the wall as May turned pale as he touched her neck.

Suddenly, Lance Hunter shot him with a dart as Darhk fell down, incapacitated.

"You OK?" Hunter asked as May nodded. "Let's go."

Hunter helped May pick Andy up as they ran.

* * *

Green Arrow knocked down one of the Ghosts before kicking back another one as Atom dodged the Ghosts' punches and beat them up, while Daredevil jumped at two of them, wrapping his legs and arms around their heads and slamming them to the ground, while Spartan showed up, shooting down the remaining Ghosts.

"Nice of you to show up." Green Arrow quipped.

"My brothers needed me. The ones in the red and green." Spartan smiled.

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_**

"Thanks for the help." Oliver said as he shook his hand with Bobbi, Hunter and May.

"No trouble, mate." Hunter said.

"If you need something, we'll be there." Bobbi said. "Besides, we've been investigating the Ghosts for a while too. Be careful, though. Whatever they're planning, it's big." Then she took a breath. "I hope your friend will have some closure with his brother."

"And here's something I realized." Oliver said as he looked at Bobbi and Hunter. "Just frankly, how often did infiltrating an organization of evildoers end well for you?"

"Not quite enough." Bobbi admitted and Oliver nodded, realizing that going undercover with H.I.V.E. was too risky.

* * *

_**Elsewhere**_

"Are you ready?" Maki asked as Bullseye put back on his mask.

"I'm gonna hit the mark this time." Bullseye said as Jade sharpened her sais.

* * *

**The next chapter is going to be a bit different and it's not going to cover Vandal Savage plot yet.**

**Frankly, Diggle going with Oliver into the docks alone without backup was stupid and it's been shown he can be quite reckless, like Felicity, if left unchecked and it's been shown repeatedly that he is better as a soldier, rather than a leader.**

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	9. Ambush

**Not sure about this chapter, hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in _Arrowverse_ or _Marvel Cinematic Universe_, _DC Comics_, _Marvel Comics_ or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.**

* * *

"We need to be on alert." Oliver ordered.

"I called S.H.I.E.L.D., well, what's left of it, they said that they've been after H.I.V.E. for a while too but now they've got limited resources and officially, S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't exist anymore." Klein nodded before an alarm bleeped. "Uh-oh."

"What is it?" Matt asked.

"We have a problem. A big one. SCPD's under attack." Klein said.

* * *

**_SCPD_**

Quentin, Hilton, Pike and other policemen were working at the station, working as usual as Quentin was talking with Laurel and Tommy.

"Dad, we don't need your protection, I'm sure Ollie, Sara and Matt can-"

"I have no doubt they can help you but these people are dangerous." Quentin interrupted Laurel.

"We get that you're just trying to help but I think it's a bit of an overkill…" Tommy stopped, when the lights went off. "What the-"

As the emergency lights kicked in, one of the officers turned to the three people, who had entered.

"Hey. You can't be here!"

The officers suddenly pulled out their guns upon spotting Bullseye but Bullseye picked a cup full of pencils and pens and threw them at the officers, killing them as Maki threw shurikens, killing more of them.

Laurel peeked from Quentin's office but closed the door immediately upon spotting the man she recognized as the assassin Matt had fought two years ago.

"Laurel. What's-"

"Shhh…." Laurel put a finger to her mouth, ordering Tommy and Quentin to be quiet.

Hilton faced Maki, who threw towards him a knife before Green Arrow, Daredevil, Spartan and the Canary burst in and Green Arrow fired an arrow that knocked the knife away before it could hit Hilton.

"Run." Green Arrow said before he, Daredevil and the Canary glared at Bullseye, Maki and Jade.

"You again." Daredevil growled as his blood boiled. If he could see, he would be glaring at Bullseye right now.

"We've got some unfinished business, hornhead." Bullseye taunted.

"How are you even-"

"Metal replacements. Just so I could kill you." Bullseye glared at Matt.

"Who are you?" Green Arrow demanded as he turned to the Asian woman.

"Maki. Lady Bullseye. Whichever you prefer." Maki smirked.

Green Arrow and Daredevil charged at Bullseye and Maki. Spartan opened fire but Bullseye managed to disarm him of his gun by throwing a pen at it, knocking it away from his hand. Green Arrow fired but Bullseye caught the arrow and threw it back. Before it could hit the archer, Daredevil deflected it with his billy club.

The Canary jumped over a desk and attempted to kick Jade but Jade dodged and blocked with her sais as the Canary attacked with her batons. The Canary pushed Jade back, slamming her to a wall but Jade kicked the Canary in the midsection and headbutted her, making her stagger.

Jade dodged as the Canary threw a punch and cut her in the abdomen as the Canary hissed. The Canary grabbed Jade before she could strike again and threw her over a table as Jade fell down.

Maki threw some needles as the Green Arrow dodged and took cover behind a table. Maki pulled out a katana and attacked as the Green Arrow blocked with his bow, while engaging her and their weapons crossed in a deadlock. Spartan fired but Maki flipped away to dodge the gunfire.

Maki struck again but the Green Arrow blocked once more before punching her in the face, making her stagger back. Spartan grabbed Maki as they traded blows, Spartan hitting Maki in the face before Maki kicked him back. Maki dodged the following punch from Spartan and kicked the Green Arrow in the chest as he fell down on the floor before the Green Arrow rolled back and got up on his feet to recover, while Spartan took cover behind a pillar as Maki threw knives at him.

Daredevil and Bullseye rushed at each other with primal roars of rage, exchanging blows as Bullseye knocked the billy clubs away from Daredevil's hands. Daredevil dodged Bullseye's kick before attempting to punch him but Bullseye grabbed Daredevil's arm and flipped him over his back.

Daredevil grabbed onto Bullseye, sending him to the floor before Bullseye rolled back and recovered quickly. Daredevil dodged his kick and blocked as Bullseye attempted to kick again before they traded blows again. Bullseye flipped back and picked some pens from a nearby desk, throwing them at Daredevil, who quickly took cover behind a table, while two of the pens grazed him.

Jade got up on her feet and dodged as the Canary attacked with her batons again before she pulled out her steel claws. The Canary blocked the claws and dodged, while Jade managed to cut some of the hair from Sara's wig before the Canary spun around, elbowing Jade in the face, making her stagger.

The Canary kicked Jade twice as she stumbled back but Jade grabbed Sara's leg and threw her down on the floor. The Canary rolled back before Jade could finish her off with her claws.

Maki blocked with her sword as Green Arrow attacked with his bow before he landed a punch at her face, making her stagger back. Maki dodged as Green Arrow swung his bow again before she landed an uppercut at Green Arrow's chin. The punch sent Oliver flying back as he crashed against a table.

Green Arrow rolled away as Maki threw a knife at the light above, about to crush him as sparks fell down. Green Arrow kicked away a table and slid down the floor, narrowly dodging the light falling down. Spartan rushed at her but Maki threw at him pencils of all things, one of them hitting him in the hip and another one in the leg, causing for him to fall down.

Matt rushed at Bullseye, tackling him and grabbing him in chokehold but Bullseye picked some scissors, stabbing Daredevil in the shoulder as Daredevil groaned in pain, despite the armor protecting him. Bullseye fell down, slamming Daredevil to the floor as their combined weight made Daredevil struggle for breath and let Bullseye go.

Suddenly, gunshots rang out as Frank Castle burst in, opening fire, causing for Bullseye, Maki and Jade to run as Jade threw a smoke grenade as the smoke concealed their escape.

* * *

"What the hell was Bullseye doing here? I thought he was dead." Laurel demanded, when it all blew over, while Oliver, Sara and Matt confronted her, Tommy and Quentin.

"He wasn't. I just threw him off the window." Matt said.

"Well, looks like someone performed a surgery on him to help him back on his feet." Oliver said.

"Not someone. Darhk." Sara said. "Why?"

"My guess, he's not messing around." Tommy drawled. "How are we going to find them?"

"No, no, direct confrontation is too risky, trust me." Quentin said.

"Alright. That does it. All three of you need to go into A.R.G.U.S. protection, now." Oliver said.

"Ollie-"

"No, Laurel, he's right." Matt interrupted her before she could argue. "H.I.V.E. isn't messing around and you need a lot of protection."

"I know some people, former League and outside of it, who owe me, they'll keep an eye on you." Sara said as Laurel sighed.

"You're right." Laurel gave in.

"Good idea." Tommy agreed.

* * *

_**Later, H.I.V.E. HQ**_

"Why didn't you kill them?" Darhk asked as he faced Jade, Bullseye and Maki.

"Game's just getting started. Patience." Maki said.

"I want them off the board by the time my associates arrive." Darhk said. "Or…"

"Understood." Bullseye said, terrified of Darhk.

* * *

**_Sometime later, A.R.G.U.S._**

Green Arrow, Spartan, the Canary and Daredevil were fighting Darhk, Maki, Jade and Bullseye and the Ghosts in one of the storage areas of A.R.G.U.S. before a bolt of lightning sped away the vigilantes as Darhk laughed.

"Ho-hoo! What was that?" Darhk wondered.

* * *

Diggle grabbed his helmet and vomited on the ground, groaning as he glared at the Flash who got them out of the storeroom. "Damn it, everytime!"

"I'm not gonna get used to it anytime soon either." Daredevil said, a little dizzy.

"Thank you." Green Arrow said gratefully. "But I don't think you ran all the way here to protect us."

"No, not to protect you." The Flash said. "I need to protect a friend."

* * *

**Hope you liked the fight scenes and reference to Daredevil Season 3, the first fight between Matt and Dex, fast-paced group fight sequences are tricky to write though and I myself got flashbacks to the Bulletin fight in Aragorn II Elessar's "_The revenge of Fisk and the Throwing Star killer_" and my story "_The Devil and the Black Sky: Reckoning_"_._**

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	10. A mysterious figure from the past

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in _Arrowverse_ or _Marvel Cinematic Universe_, _DC Comics_, _Marvel Comics_ or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.**

* * *

_**The Lair**_

Barry, Felicity, Cisco, Oliver, Sara, Diggle, Matt and Kendra went out from the elevator as Barry looked around.

"Wow. Nice new digs." Barry said.

"Hey." Fitz shook his hand with Cisco. "You must be Mr. Ramon."

"Cisco." Cisco introduced himself.

"I'm Fitz, this is Cameron Klein and Jemma Simmons."

Cisco looked at the computers. "Nice upgrades."

"They had some help." Ray said.

"Hi." Kendra stepped up, introducing herself. "I'm Kendra Saunders. I'm Cisco's…" She trailed off as she turned to Cisco, who blushed, feeling uncomfortable.

"She is, uh, my new… beautiful friend… who… kisses me… occasionally…" Cisco said hesitantly and Matt chuckled at hearing Cisco's and Kendra's fastened heartbeats as he tried to suppress his laugh.

Sara chuckled. "OK, so let us introduce ourselves, "I'm Sara, this is John Diggle, Ray Palmer, Matt Murdock and my boyfriend…"

"Oliver Queen." Kendra said, shaking her hand with Oliver.

"Hi." Oliver smiled.

"Wait, aren't you the guy who defended Frank Castle few years back?" Kendra asked, recognizing Matt from the news.

"That's me." Matt nodded.

"Wow. OK, first I get to meet the Flash and now the Green Arrow and Daredevil, who by the way, is a blind lawyer." Kendra said, uncomfortable as she turned to her boyfriend. "Do you have any other surprises for me?"

Cisco blushed and chuckled. "Please, no more surprises."

"Barry said that you need my help. Somebody very dangerous is after you." Oliver said and Kendra nodded.

"Yeah. And I have no idea why." Kendra explained.

"What does he look like?" Sara inquired.

Barry drew a sketch of a man with long dark hair and beard. "OK, this is him."

"Yeah, see, that's something I would never think of." Diggle drawled.

"Hmmm…" Fitz and Jemma narrowed their eyes as they looked at the sketch.

"What is it?" Oliver asked.

"I think I've seen him before but I can't remember where." Fitz said.

"He does look familiar." Jemma nodded.

"OK, maybe we can do a facial recognition." Klein suggested and Fitz typed in some commands on the computer as it pulled out a facial match.

"That's him." Kendra nodded.

"Well, one problem, that picture is from 1975." Fitz said.

"Which would make him about 80 years old right now." Barry pointed out.

"Do you know anything else about him?" Matt asked Kendra.

"He said we've known each other for ages but I've never met the man before." Kendra said honestly.

"There has to be some kind of connection." Oliver said.

"Not one I can think of." Kendra admitted. "I just moved to Central City six months ago."

"Why did you move there?" Matt asked.

"I just… felt drawn to the city, I guess." Kendra shrugged.

"Kendra, there's a reason this guy's after you. Think." Oliver insisted bluntly.

"Look, man." Cisco intervened. "We just came here for a place to hide out until we can figure this out. So, you can take it down a little."

"You said that you needed our help. This is what our help looks like." Oliver pointed out

"Guys…" Barry stepped up. "I just saved you from whatever the hell the flock of seagulls was about to do and stopped them from stealing whatever it was back there, the least you could do…"

"Barry, none of us have superpowers!" Oliver snapped. "You brought Kendra into our world without knowing who she is or what this dude that is that is after her is looking for! You made all of us unsafe! So maybe you ask the questions."

"Alright, everyone calm down." Ray intervened. "I think we need to throttle back and cool our heads first. Then we can sort this mess out."

"Ray's right, we're all friends here, right? Why don't we head to your loft and have some drinks?" Felicity suggested.

"I think that's a good idea." Matt said.

* * *

_**Later, the Loft**_

"How are you and Barry doing?" Oliver asked Felicity as they talked together with Sara.

"We're… working it out." Felicity said. "And I was worried you wouldn't be able to hang on without me in the team but Cameron and Fitz-Simmons are nice help."

"They're trying." Oliver nodded. "Any news from Central City?"

"Actually, there's someone in CCPD, who's been helping us. A new addition. Patty Spivot. She's great." Barry said. "Look, sorry that we laid this all on you all of the sudden…"

"It's OK." Oliver assured him.

"Don't worry about it, Barry." Sara said.

"I'm sorry if earlier I was a little bit…"

"…snippy?" Barry finished for Oliver.

"I've been called worse." Oliver said as Barry and Felicity chuckled. "But I'm glad that you're here, that you reached out. Shows a real maturity."

"And Ollie would know that, since he's not mature enough to ask for help." Sara teased as Barry snickered and Felicity giggled, while Oliver bit his lip, shooting Sara a look as she smirked.

"What I'm trying to say is… I'm always here for you." Oliver said. "Speaking of which, let's make a toast."

Oliver stepped up in front of the balcony, clearing his throat. "I would like to propose a toast. I wish it just wasn't the dark times bringing us together…" Suddenly, Barry zapped next to him, snatching his glass of wine as Cisco, Ray and Matt snickered.

"But it is friends like you who make those dark times worth having." Barry said.

"What a guy, steals my drink, steals my words." Oliver took his glass back, shooting Barry a glare. "As I was saying."

"Cheers."

They all raised their glasses and drank as Barry approached Cisco.

"Don't worry, alright? We're gonna keep Kendra safe, I promise." Barry assured him as Cisco looked worried.

"Yeah. I know." Cisco sighed as he turned to Barry. "Look, there's something I haven't told you. The first time I kissed Kendra, I got a vibe." Barry shrugged. "No, not that kind of vibe, like 'I vibed' vibe." Cisco clarified.

"Oh." Barry said.

"Remember the man with wings? It wasn't a man. It was Kendra." Cisco explained as Barry turned to Kendra, stunned. "And she was like a bird."

"You think that she's a metahuman?" Barry asked and Cisco shrugged. "Why didn't you say anything to us?"

"Well, I didn't think it was related but I guess now it has to be." Cisco said and interrupted Barry before he could say anything as Barry closed his mouth as they both turned to Kendra. "Look, I don't want her to know. I have this great thing going with her and… she laughs at my jokes, she loves movies, I've never felt like this before and I don't want to sabotage it."

Barry nodded, understanding Cisco, when suddenly, Kendra pointed to the window. "Look!"

A bearded man with long hair and blue coat jumped through the window, bursting in and focusing his gaze on Kendra.

"I will always find you, Chay-ara." The man said with lust all over his face as Barry quickly brought Oliver his bow.

"Don't move!" Oliver yelled, aiming at him.

"Then how will I kill you all?" The man said sarcastically before throwing several knives at all of the, while Oliver fired. Barry attempted to catch the knives in super-speed but wasn't fast enough to notice that the man threw another one towards him as it hit him in the shoulder as he stumbled on the floor. Oliver fired another arrow at the man before engaging him in close combat, while the man caught the arrow but the struggle was brief as the man kicked Oliver down on the ground and threw another knife as Barry caught it.

"Yeah, I can do that too." Barry quipped.

Oliver got on his feet and fired but the man deflected his arrows with his fan. Sara and Matt picked some plastic sticks from the chandelier and attacked but the man blocked with his fan again and cut them in the abdomens as both Matt and Sara hissed. Oliver shot the man in the shoulder as the man staggered against a balcony and realizing that he was outnumbered, the man jumped down from the balcony.

Oliver and Barry ran to the balcony, looking for the man but found nothing down on the street.

"Wait, where did he go?" Barry asked, confused.

"Oh, boy." Oliver groaned, realizing they were getting in over their head.

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_**

Fitz, Jemma and Klein were going over the information on the computer as Sara hung up.

"Dad is gonna tell us if he finds anything on… whoever this guy is." Sara said.

"I know where we can get some info." Barry suggested, glancing towards Cisco, who nodded in understanding before turning to his girlfriend.

"Kendra… I have powers." Cisco confessed and everyone, Kendra especially, stared at him in shock. "I get these vibes from people. They're visions of metahuman and I had one of you."

"Wait, so you're saying that you're a metahuman and that she might be one too?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know. In these visions, you could fly. It was like you were a bird of some sort." Cisco explained.

"A… bird?" Kendra asked nervously as Cisco nodded. "What else did you see?"

"That's it… just you… with wings." Cisco said.

Suddenly, the elevator dinged as everyone turned around and were surprised to see three individuals they didn't expect.

"Well, you're all in a lot of trouble now, aren't you?" Steve said, accompanied by John Steele and Logan.

* * *

**Sorry but how could I not stop it here?**

**Thought Cap showing up with Logan makes sense, considering that LoA was disbanded.**

**Forgot to mention, Oliver is wearing his Season 5 G.A. suit and not the Season 4, since frankly, I didn't like that one.**

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	11. Vandal Savage

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in _Arrowverse_ or _Marvel Cinematic Universe_, _DC Comics_, _Marvel Comics_ or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.**

* * *

"The guy you're looking for, his name is Vandal Savage." Steele said.

"Vandal Savage? Never heard of him." Diggle said.

"Well, who is he?" Barry inquired.

"A lot of rumors fly around him." Steve said. "Some say that he was the most trusted advisor to Genghis Khan, others that he guided Julius Caesar through the Gallic Wars."

"What is for certain is that he was there for all of it." Steele added.

"So, what, he's just… like you?" Cisco asked Logan.

"Even worse, kid. He's an immortal." Logan said.

Kendra laughed humorlessly. "OK, we've officially stepped into crazy town. Immortality?"

"Well, it would explain why he looks the same as on that picture from 1975." Jemma realized as she turned to the screen.

"Great. Not a life force eater but worse." Fitz groaned, remembering Daisy's mother.

"We've crossed paths with him before during World War II." Steve said. "With his help, Hydra and the Nazis almost won. I thought we had killed him but he always somehow found his way back."

"This can't be possible." Kendra shook her head in denial as she breathed out, starting to panic. "I… I need some air." She rushed out as Cisco followed her.

* * *

Later, Barry picked up his phone and answered the call. "Yeah. Whoa, Cisco, slow down, what do you mean by '_a man with wings_'?"

* * *

_**Star City**_

Green Arrow, Daredevil, the Canary, the Flash, Captain America, Logan and Steele were in pursuit of the man, who had taken Kendra.

"Guys, did you find anything?" The Flash asked.

"_I got them, they're at 57th Street's tower._" Felicity said.

"I'm near there." Green Arrow said as he turned the bike. Soon enough, the winged man flied towards him. "I got eyes on him." He drew the bow and notched the arrow but the winged man evaded his shots and threw the mace at his bike, causing for the archer to fall down before he got up on his feet. "Give me the girl." He growled at the winged man.

"Not gonna do that, Robin Hood." The winged man said.

"You're making a big mistake." The archer warned.

"I'll take my chances." The man smiled before engaging the Green Arrow in hand-to-hand combat.

"_Barry, they're on 54th and Northern, hurry!_" Cisco called.

"On my way." The Flash said.

The winged man kicked the Green Arrow back as he fell down.

"Hey! Bub!"

The winged man turned around as he heard a roar as Logan pulled out his claws, lunging at him but the winged man flew up, grabbing Logan before letting go as Logan fell down. Logan impaled his claws onto a nearby building, sliding down. Steve threw his shield but the winged man knocked it back as he dodged the gunfire from Steele's machine gun.

"We have to find a way to expose his wings." Steve said.

"I'm open to suggestions." The Flash nodded.

"Now you're listening to me?" Green Arrow asked, disbelieved.

"It's your city, Oliver." The Flash shrugged.

The archer aimed the bow at the winged man who evaded his arrows and swung the mace but the Green Arrow rolled down, evading the attack while the Flash spun his arms so quickly, he created small cyclones and the winged man dodged while the Green Arrow fired an arrow, shooting the winged man down as he retracted his wings and as he hit the pavement, the Flash ran around him in super-speed before throwing a lightning bolt, subduing him.

"That's new." Green Arrow noted, impressed.

"Yeah, comes in handy." The Flash smiled.

"Impressive. You may be even faster than the other speedster that's been causing us trouble lately." Steve noted.

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_**

They restrained the man to a pillar with chains, waiting for him to wake up as he tried to struggle out in vain. "Where is she?" He demanded.

"What's your name?" Oliver asked.

"You're putting her in danger and I'm the only one capable of saving her!" The man shouted.

"Saving? Interesting way of putting it." Sara said sarcastically.

"Is it just me or does he look like…" Jemma whispered.

"That mercenary that almost killed Barton that we later caught." Fitz nodded.

"Huh. First Dugan and Darhk, now this." Klein muttered.

"She's the love of my life, sweetheart, I was not gonna hurt her." The man replied. "You need to let me go." He begged as he tried to struggle out again before staring in shock at the sight of Kendra. "_Chay-Ara._"

"My name is Kendra Saunders." She told him.

"In this life." The man admitted. "And I am… _was_ Carter Hall but that is not who we are."

"What does that mean?" Kendra asked, confused.

"You're the priestess Chay-Ara, I'm prince Khufu. We're lovers." He said as Cisco glanced down, heartbroken. "We've been together for 4,000 years. We're drawn to each other in each life and after we die, we reincarnate and find each other again and again and again." He summed up before trying to struggle out of the restraints again. "Now that I've found you, we need to..."

"OK, Romeo." Cisco interrupted him. "Could you pump the breaks?"

Carter took a breath before looking at everyone. "These people cannot protect you from Savage any longer."

"Do you know who Savage is?" Oliver asked as Carter nodded.

"In each life, he hunts us. And kills us. He's done it two-hundred and six times and I'm not planning on making it two-hundred and seven."

"Why would he do that? What does he get from killing you repeatedly?" Matt inquired, sensing that Carter has so far been telling the truth.

"His life force is tethered to ours." Carter explained. "Every time he kills us, he becomes more powerful, you do the math."

Cisco mocked. "You're 0-206 and you still think you're her best bet."

"OK. So all we need to do is find Savage and get rid of him." Barry suggested.

Carter scoffed. "Well, you can't get rid of him, my friend."

"Well, yeah?" Barry mocked. "Watch us."

"He's not in Star City anymore." Felicity said. "I've been running a facial rec all over the city but he's gone."

"Where is he now?" Oliver asked.

"We don't know." Cisco read.

"I think I know what is he after." Steele said. "My memories are still a bit foggy but I remember that H.I.V.E. had once mentioned that Savage once upon a time possessed a powerful weapon. Something called the Staff of Horus."

"The Staff of Horus is a relic from our past, an ancient and powerful weapon." Carter explained before looking at everyone grimly. "If Savage gets his hands on it, it's gonna be nearly impossible to stop him."

"Since when did our lives become like from _Indiana Jones_ movie?" Cisco groaned.

"We're gonna find it." Cisco said as he approached the computers with Klein, Felicity and FitzSimmons.

* * *

_**Later, Star City**_

"So…" Kendra asked nervously as she looked down from the edge of a rooftop. "You just want me to jump?"

"Jump, fall, swan-dive, whatever suits you." Carter shrugged. "Just do it."

"OK, this isn't the X-Games." Cisco protested in disapproval.

"And this is how she emerges?" Oliver asked. "She just… falls towards her death?"

"Yup." Carter nodded. "Four thousand years of experience says that's exactly how. Watch and learn."

"No." Barry disagreed. "What are we doing? Why are we even listening to this guy? Come on, Oliver, you're supposed to be the one that asks questions." He tried to implore.

"OK. But after what we saw, after what Cisco said, I cannot believe I'm saying it but it kinda makes sense." Oliver admitted, reluctantly though.

"Sometimes you just have to take a leap of faith." Steve nodded.

"In this case, literally." Steele drawled.

Kendra groaned and climbed on the ledge. "I need to try." She turned to the others.

"Are you serious?" Barry asked, worried.

"Yes, she is." Carter said simply before pushing her off the ledge as she screamed.

Barry didn't hesitate and ran down the windows to grab Kendra and get her back up on the rooftop. "What the hell was that?!" He glared at Carter, outraged.

"Saving her life." Carter said simply. "You should have emerged, something is blocking you. Well, we can just try again…"

"No!"

"We're not doing that again!" Barry and Cisco protested simultaneously before the former turned around. "Kendra, you don't have to do this. Guys, we can stop Savage, OK?"

"Barry!" Oliver snapped.

"What?" Barry snapped back.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Oliver nodded towards the corner of the rooftop, lowering his voice as Barry followed him with Matt and Steve. "What is going on with you?"

"I'm trying to keep her alive." Barry replied.

"I think we should let her jump." Oliver suggested.

"It's not like we have another option." Matt agreed.

"Are you kidding?" Barry snapped.

"Barry, I get that you're desperate, you want to be the hero, you want to save her yourself but I think she has to have a part in it to." Oliver said and Barry scoffed in annoyance. "What?"

"It…" Barry shivered. "One day I run back in time, then next I'm fighting a telepathic gorilla and… and now what? We're chasing down an immortal madman on a rampage against a reincarnated warrior priestess? I just never thought I'd have superpowers and feel more powerless than I ever have my entire life." He admitted, exasperated.

"I can understand how you're feeling, Barry." Steve said. "Trust me, I've felt like that, when the Chitauri showed up in New York and when I lost Bucky. But all you can do is go with your gut and do what you believe is within your hands."

"He's right." Oliver said. "You're already helping Kendra, you've kept her alive. So now let's help her get her wings and then you can go back to Central City." Then it hit him. "_Central City…_"

* * *

_**Later, St. Mark's Church, Central City**_

Captain America, Logan, Steele, Green Arrow and the Flash entered the church as the Green Arrow noticed the speedster's look. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, I just like to speed into room usually." The Flash said.

"It's better to scour your surroundings first and not rush in blindly." Captain America said.

"That's what I told him too. Where do you think we'll find this thing? I haven't been in one of these in a while." Green Arrow said.

The heroes the noticed the broken coffin as they realized it.

"We're too late." The Flash said.

"Something you're not used to saying very often, I imagine." Savage said as he stepped out of the shadows with the staff in his hand as the Green Arrow notched an arrow. "You tried arrows, remember? They didn't quite finish the job, did they?"

"I will not make that mistake again." Green Arrow promised.

"You…" Captain America glared.

"Captain America. God's righteous man. And the animal and immortal soldier. It's been a while." Savage smirked.

"This is going to be the last time." Steele growled.

"Leave Kendra alone." The Flash warned.

"I can't do that." Savage rebuffed him. "While my destiny is to live forever, Chay-Ara's is to die. As is yours now."

Savage charged the staff but the Flash ran around, evading the energy blasts coming from the staff. Green Arrow fired arrows, while Steve threw his shield and Steele fired from his machine gun and Daredevil threw his billy club but Savage deflected them all with his staff. The heroes took cover behind the seats to avoid getting hit by more energy blasts before Logan rushed at Savage but Savage fired another blast that sent him flying back.

"Any ideas?" Green Arrow asked the speedster.

"Oh, so now you'll listen to me?" The Flash asked sarcastically.

"It's your city!" Green Arrow snapped.

The Flash lowered his head to dodge another blast. "OK, let's try to take the staff."

"Alright." Captain America nodded. "On my mark."

The Flash nodded as Green Arrow, Steele and Captain America went out and Green Arrow and Steele fired, distracting Savage as the Flash tried to take his staff but the energy wave pushed him back and another one knocked the Green Arrow, Steele, Daredevil, Logan and Captain America down on the floor before Savage started to speak in foreign language and laughing, impressed at the heroes.

"In all my countless years, I've never encountered anyone with your capabilities. Astonishing!" He said before raising the staff and charging it but suddenly lowered it, whispering one word upon realization. "_Chay-Ara._" Then he turned his attention again to the vigilantes while walking down the church.

"I used to enjoy slow deaths, now I find them boring."

Upon realizing what was he planning, the Flash grabbed the heroes and ran out of the church as Savage banged on the floor with the staff and an explosion followed, destroying the inside of the church.

"Thanks." Oliver said as he got up on his feet.

"Any chance he blew himself up in there?" Barry asked.

"I doubt that, bub." Logan said.

"So, it's like a tie, right?" Barry said.

"Guess so." Matt said.

* * *

**_Later, Jitters, Central City_**

Oliver and Barry were in the café, waiting before Oliver saw on the menu '_The Flash_' coffee, as he turned to Barry, confused. "Since when is that a thing?"

"About eight months." Barry explained. "Maybe if you save Star City, you might get one too. By the way, we still need to get Savage."

"We'll get him." Oliver promised.

Suddenly, a little boy bumped into Oliver and Barry, dropping an action figure of the Flash on the floor as Oliver knelt down, picking the toy up and handing it to the boy. "Watch yourself, buddy." He and Barry smiled upon the resemblance to the actual hero.

"Thanks, mister." The boy said as he ran to his mother who kissed him on his forehead and Oliver looked shocked before a dreadful thought occurred to him. The boy's age and height… could it be…

* * *

**Fun fact, Falk Hentschel, the actor playing Carter Hall in _Arrowverse_, also played in _Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._ in 2x06 a mercenary working for Hydra named Marcus Scarlotti, who almost killed Clint and May, Bobbi and Hunter took him down.**

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	12. Taking down the immortal

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in _Arrowverse_ or _Marvel Cinematic Universe_, _DC Comics_, _Marvel Comics_ or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.**

* * *

The team, together with Kendra and Carter and Barry, Felicity, Caitlin, Cisco, Ray, Steve, Logan and Steele, Fitz and Jemma got out of the vans as they entered the farm.

"Why a farmhouse?" Jemma asked.

"We need a secure location." Oliver explained.

"What's wrong with S.T.A.R. Labs?" Caitlin asked.

"Asides from the revolving door that basically says '_Bad guys, welcome to S.T.A.R. Labs_'?" Matt asked sarcastically.

"Remind me what happened to your old lair and the lair before that." Caitlin shot back.

"The only reason Savage didn't kill us was because he sensed that Kendra had emerged as Hawkgirl." Steve explained as they entered the farmhouse. "It would be smarter to keep our distance from the town."

* * *

"We need to find a way to neutralize Savage's advantage." Oliver suggested as he put down on the table his bag. Then he turned to Barry, who just entered. "Barry, you're late."

"Sorry, turns out it's not easy to find the ass end of nowhere." Barry said sarcastically.

"No kidding." Cisco snorted. "The roaming charges alone are gonna bankrupt me."

"A farmhouse hideout. Hope that's not gonna be a recurring theme." Steve quipped.

"We were discussing how to take away Savage's newfound power." Oliver informed Barry.

"Some kind of magic cane or whatever." Logan noted.

"The staff of Horus." Carter corrected.

"Yeah, it's protected by some kind of energy field, I couldn't lay a finger on it." Barry noted.

"What if you wear mittens next time?" Felicity suggested.

"What if we tried making some insulated gauntlets?" Caitlin suggested.

Cisco nodded in realization. "Oh, yeah, the magnetic shielding could disrupt…"

"…staff's magnetic polarity." Fitz and Jemma agreed simultaneously.

"Well, while the geek squad works, we need to know everything there is to know about him." Oliver said.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. might have something on him, they'll send it over soon." Steve said.

"We don't know much about him, either." Steele nodded.

"I'll see if I can track him down." Logan said as he went out.

"I'll check with A.R.G.U.S. See what they have on him." Diggle said as he pulled out his phone.

"Ray and I will check the police reports." Sara said.

"As for your new power…" Matt said, referring to Kendra. "We should learn as much as we can about it."

"My power?" Kendra asked as Oliver nodded.

"Might give us an advantage." Oliver said.

"Whatever you do, don't let him train you." Barry said quickly, earning a glare from Oliver. "I'm sorry but when it rains, I can still feel where you shot me with your arrows."

"I'll handle the training then." Carter offered.

Oliver walked out as Sara noticed the look in his eyes. "Ollie, are you alright?"

"Yeah, there's just something I need to take a look into." Oliver said.

* * *

_**Samantha Clayton's House**_

Oliver drove down to follow Samantha as her son entered the car and she turned around and stared at him shortly before recognizing him. "_Oliver_?"

"Hi." Oliver smiled.

"What are you doing here?" She rushed to him.

"Sorry to drop by unannounced but I was in town the other day and I saw you with your son…"

"William."

"William? That's a nice name." Oliver chuckled.

"Oliver, what are you doing at my house?" Samantha asked.

"I saw you and William together and he's what… nine? And you know, we had a thing ten years ago and-"

"OK, let me stop you right there." Samantha interrupted him. "William isn't yours." Oliver nodded. "I told you I lost our baby, Oliver and I met William's father two months after moving to Central City."

"Mom, we'll miss the game!" William called out.

Samantha sighed as she turned to her car. "I'm sorry, I have to go." The boy's cap slipped out of her hand as Oliver picked it up and brushed off the dirt.

"Wish William luck for me, will you?" Oliver asked.

"I will." Samantha nodded as she entered her car and Oliver looked at the hair he had picked from the hat as he could not shake off the dreadful thought from his mind ever since he saw Samantha and William in Jitters the other day.

* * *

_**Central City**_

"Where do you think he went?" Steve asked as he scoured the city with Steele and Logan.

"If I know Savage, he'll be somewhere remote, where he can watch the city from afar." Steele said as they spotted a symbol with some Egyptian writings on a nearby building.

"Déjà vu, Cap?" Steele asked.

"That's what he did the last time he tried to draw us out." Steve nodded.

"Yeah, back in Salerno. Killed thousands. I remember that one." Logan nodded.

* * *

"Thank you for joining me." Savage said as Captain America, Steele, Logan, Green Arrow, Daredevil and the Flash entered.

"What do you want?" Green Arrow asked bluntly.

"What all living things want, not to die." Savage replied.

"I thought that wasn't a problem for you." The Flash said sarcastically.

"Only if I take the life force from Prince Khufu and priestess Chay-Ara."

"Kendra and Carter." The Flash corrected.

"The three of us are locked in a vicious circle played out over thousands of years. None of your concern." Savage warned.

"It is, when you kill innocent people." Captain America said.

Savage laughed. "Always have to be trying to stop me, isn't that right, Captain?"

Green Arrow fired an arrow into Savage's shoulder who grunted briefly and pulled out the arrow with little to no struggle or signs of pain, much to the Flash's shock.

"Robin of Locksley. I taught him how to use a bow and he taught me how to not feel pain." He approached both vigilantes, sneering at the Flash. "The only way for you and yours to live through this is to render onto me what is mine.

Turn over Prince Khufu and Princess Chay-Ara within 24 hours, or I will lay waste to this city, killing everyone that you hold dear." Then he turned to the Green Arrow. "And after that, I will travel to your home, and do the same thing there."

"All right, I'm just curious. Did you rehearse that in the mirror this morning or all this just off the cuff?" The Flash asked as Savage laughed before walking away.

"Why would you risk the lives of your friends and family for two strangers? Two-hundred and six times I have killed them." Savage then turned to them again. "What hubris possesses you to make you think you can prevent me from doing so again?"

"Not hubris. Hope." The Flash corrected.

"Something you'd never understand." Captain America said.

"I came to this meeting out of curiosity, it is now sated." Savage said. "I came to this meeting out of curiosity, it is now sated. Bring Khufu and Chay-Ara to Jurgens Industrial in 24 hours or I will see you dead and buried under the bodies of your loved ones." He walked away and threw the arrow on the floor.

"We're not giving up Kendra and Carter." Green Arrow decided.

"Definitely not. But beating him might not be possible." Steele said. "Even H.I.V.E. and Hydra didn't want to get in his way."

* * *

They later returned to the hideout, filling everyone in.

"Twenty-four hours."

"Until _what_?" Kendra asked.

"Until we are supposed to hand you and Carter over to Savage or…"

"Savage lays waste to Central City." Carter realized as Oliver nodded grimly. "We've been through this before. 1887, the Huang He floods, Savage killed nearly two million people to get to us. And he did."

"We've beaten someone, who thought was immortal before. We can stop him too." Jemma said.

"Jemma's right, we weren't helping you then, we are now." Oliver nodded. "We've got twenty-four hours to come up with a plan."

"No, this is insane!" Kendra disagreed. "My life isn't worth millions of people's lives!" She walked out.

"Kendra!" Carter called out. "I'll talk to her."

"I got this." Cisco volunteered but Carter stepped up.

"I said I'll talk to her!"

Cisco glared at Carter, annoyed as he left the house. "Here's an idea: why don't we just toss him over to Savage!"

"I'm not sure if he's actually helping either." Oliver admitted. "I think you need to talk to her later, too." He turned to Cisco, who laughed humorlessly.

"That guy is a jerk but destiny says that they're supposed to be together and…"

"What Oliver is trying to say is that you know Kendra better than he does." Matt said reasonably. "If anyone can reach her, it is you."

Cisco nodded. "Fine, I'll try if this angel…" He glanced at Carter. "Can't fix her broken wings." After a 10 second argument between Kendra and Carter, he intervened.

Fitz then went out and a moment returned with a package with the information on Vandal Savage.

* * *

"Alright, there it is." Jemma said as she handed Oliver the paper with DNA results. "I did a comparison of the hair strand and the blood sample. Mind telling me how is it related to Damien Darhk?"

Oliver stared for a moment at the paper in shock as the realization dawned onto him before composing himself. "Thanks for this, it's a big help."

Oliver walked away.

* * *

_**Samantha Clayton's House**_

Samantha was reading the newspapers on the front porch while her son was playing with the action figures before she noticed Oliver standing in front of the house, seething, on his face pure anger as she ordered William to go inside while realizing that Oliver _knew_.

"Can we talk?"

"I don't know what are you trying to accomplish here, Oliver…"

"I _know_, Samantha." Oliver said bluntly. "I know that William is my son."

"OK…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" He demanded with a forced calm tone.

"Just keep your voice down." Samantha implored. "Your mother told me _not_ to."

"_What_?" Oliver asked, anger burning up slowly.

"Your mother offered me a million dollars if I told you that I miscarried." She explained.

"My mother was a complicated person but she would never do that." Oliver said in denial.

Samantha let Oliver in as he saw the photos of her and William happy before she handed him an uncashed check signed by Moira Queen. "I never cashed it. I didn't need her money to know I didn't want her anywhere near my child."

"Or me." Oliver realized, his heart being stabbed by an icy dagger and newfound wave of fury that he did not feel even when he had found out about Thea being Malcolm's daughter.

"So what, he could be just like his dad? Punching out paparazzi and getting young girls knocked up?" Samantha argued, walking into the kitchen.

"Samantha, I'm not that person anymore." Oliver reasoned.

"I know." She nodded as she closed the fridge. "The island, the Undertaking, your mother almost being murdered…

You're a different person now but can you really tell me that your life is any less crazy? Can you honestly tell me William isn't better off with your world kept away from his?"

"No, you're right. I'm being selfish." He admitted. "But I want to get an opportunity my son and I think a young boy deserves and opportunity to get to know his father."

"He's happy, he's well adjusted. I don't want to risk that he will get sucked into your orbit." Samantha noted as she put the dishes into the sink. "That means that he can't know you're his father. And nobody else can. I don't care if that sounds harsh, I'm his mother and I will do whatever, _whatever_ I feel I have to do to protect him."

"I understand that." Oliver nodded. "But… don't ask me to lie to Sara. Please. I… I've experienced for myself, what happens, when you keep a secret something from them, that is very deeply personal and it costs greatly. Please. Not to her of all people. Or Laurel or my friends. Lying is what has destroyed my relationship with them before… and don't ask me to go through this again."

Samantha sighed, knowing he had a point and seeing the guilt in his eyes and feeling guilty about sleeping with him, when he was in relationship with Laurel back then.

"Alright. You may tell Laurel and Sara and the people you trust. But nobody else. Please." Samantha nodded, giving in.

* * *

_**Later, the hideout**_

"We've gone over the gauntlets and I think we know why they didn't work." Jemma said.

"They're missing a critical element." Cisco explained as he entered with Kendra.

"How do you know?" Diggle asked.

"Because I remembered." Kendra explained. "I remembered how Savage killed us the first time, back in Egypt."

"I've never been able to remember our first death." Carter noted.

"These sky rocks, meteors, they fell and they completely destroyed the royal palace." Kendra said.

"Makes sense. Meteorites would fall down all the time in Middle Kingdom Egypt." Jemma said.

"Like that calamity that we saw in the document." Fitz realized.

"Which helps us how exactly?" Steele asked, not following.

"The meteors, they had a glow above them and Savage's staff had two gemstones with the exact same glow." Kendra explained.

"Which means that the gemstones might be of the same element as the meteorites." Barry realized.

"Egyptians could have used those rocks in craftsmanship." Ray noted.

"And the minerals glow in proximity to each other." Caitlin added.

"Like Sankara Stones." Cisco added, snapping his fingers.

"Indiana Jones? Seriously?" Steve raised his brows, just recently catching up with the modern references.

"Seen stranger things." Logan shrugged.

"Two pieces of the same meteorite, like the Nth metal, that is the key to counteracting the staff." Cisco said enthusiastically as Felicity approached the laptop.

"There's a sample from the Middle Kingdom at the Keystone City Museum…"

Barry quickly sped out and returned with a small rock in his hand.

"…of History." Felicity finished, a bit freaked out.

"Hopefully I got the right one." Barry said, handing Cisco the rock.

"We can synthesize a compatible isotope out of it and coat the gauntlets with it." Cisco said.

"Do it, we're running out of time." Oliver ordered as Cisco, Felicity, Ray, Klein, Jemma and Fitz went to work.

* * *

_**Jurgens Industrial**_

"Wonderful to see you again my love." Savage told Kendra as she and Carter were in chains, dressed as Hawkman and Hawkgirl.

"I will never be your love." Kendra told him.

"I know. It always makes this…easier." Savage said as he pulled out a dagger. "Chay-Ara…" He eyed Kendra with lust. "Parting is such a sweet sorrow."

Suddenly, the Green Arrow fired the arrow, shooting the restraints Kendra and Carter had as the latter engaged Savage who knocked him on the floor.

"Now, Kendra!" Green Arrow yelled as Kendra extended her wings and flew at Savage who fell down as a black van drove in and Green Arrow and the Flash dodged the staff's blast and Savage turned around, firing at the van as Captain America, Steele, Logan, Atom, Spartan and Daredevil went out.

Green Arrow, Steele, Atom and Spartan fired at Savage, while Captain America threw his shield but Savage created an energy shield with his staff, defending himself before he fired another energy blast as they all dodged.

They all tried to engage Savage in close combat but he took them all down effortlessly with his thousands of years of experience before the Flash snatched the staff.

"Get clear!" The Flash yelled as everyone except for the archer fled the warehouse. "The gauntlets are working!"

Green Arrow helped the Flash hold the staff and putting all their strength into it, they evaporated Savage into a pile of ashes as the staff vanished in a glow of blue light.

"Did we do it? Is he gone?" Kendra asked.

"Looks like it." Spartan said.

* * *

**_Later, City Hall, Star City_**

"Wow. I can't believe your Mom would do something like this." Sara said.

"Thea's parentage I could understand but this…" Oliver took a breath as he entered Moira's office.

"Oliver. Is everything alright?" Moira asked.

Oliver took a breath, trying to rein in his temper. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"About what?" Moira asked, not understanding.

"About my child." Oliver said and Moira paled. "I know what you did, Mom. Samantha told me. She told me everything. How could you not tell me?!" The last sentence came out louder than he had intended as Oliver took a breath, trying to restrain himself.

"Oliver, I… I swear, it was for your own good… I was trying to protect you…" Moira tried but Oliver scoffed.

"Protect me? By sending away the mother of my child and making her lie to me that she had lost my baby?" Oliver demanded.

"Oliver, I know you're mad and I'm not asking for your forgiveness but I just want you to understand." Moira pleaded, holding his hand.

"Understand what? That you didn't think I was ready to be a father because back then I was a stupid, reckless, irresponsible playboy, you decide to send away Samantha with my baby and brush it all away like any other mess I had made?" Oliver scoffed before sighing. "I get why you didn't want to tell me back then but you could have told me after the Undertaking. You promised that there would be no more secrets between us. And I'm a different man now. Maybe I could have done better now. So, why didn't you come clean after the jury pardoned you? Or about Malcolm being Thea's father?" The color drained from Moira's face as Oliver glared.

"Oliver, I… please, believe me, it was all for your own good." Moira pleaded.

"Maybe." Oliver scoffed. "I can understand, why you would ask Samantha to send William away. But you robbed me of being there for my own son for the first nine years of his life and him of growing up with a father and you lied to me and Thea about her true parenthood when she deserved that much for nineteen years. That I can't forgive. Ever."

Moira's heart shattered, the relationship she had been rebuilding with Oliver since the Siege, once again, starting to crumble down as Oliver turned around before giving her one more unforgiving glance as he walked away as Moira stared, her mouth open but no sound came out, too shocked and heartbroken to say anything.

"Oliver…" Matt paused, not sure what to say. "I-"

"I know you both want to help but… there's nothing you can say that can make this any easier." Oliver said.

Being tactful, Sara and Matt kept their thoughts to themselves as they accompanied Oliver.

"Are you mad?" Oliver asked Sara.

"Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't knock up anyone else." Sara said. "At least we've all come a long way. It's OK, Ollie. Really. We'll figure out how things are gonna go down with William."

* * *

**Frankly, I never liked how Samantha had the stick up her ass in the episode regarding forcing Oliver to lie about William, since that was mainly to make her unlikable and Felicity more likable, * scoffs *. Her reasons were explained a bit more in 4x15 and 5x23 but too little, too late.**

**And the whole time travel thing probably could have been avoided, if Felicity had not freaked out on Oliver regarding William, although I heard an argument that Oliver had lost enough focus already with the shock from dealing with the revelation, although with Cap and the rest around, no time travelling happened.**

**BTW, Malcolm taking Savage's ashes at the end of the crossover makes no sense, considering that in Pilot of _LoT_ Rip said that only Kendra and Carter could deliver the killing blow to Savage and that Savage could regenerate even from a single cell.**

**I considered involving Rip and the Legends but considering that _LoT_ has become too dull and stupid, IMO, I have little desire to involve them and Aragorn II Elessar also did not mention the Legends at the epilogue of his story "_The Devil and the Arrow_". But the Legends still might make an appearance in my version of "_Invasion_" in the sequel or when I get to "_Avengers: Age of Ultron_" with Rip recruiting a little different team roster but in here, Sara and Ray are obviously sticking around.**

**Hope I handled the confrontation with Moira well.**

**Also, something I just felt like sharing, today I officially graduated from college with Bachelor of Arts degree in Finance and Accounting, so that made my day. Now, just to look for a decent job as an accountant to continue my journey throughout life.**

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	13. A bold move

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in _Arrowverse_ or _Marvel Cinematic Universe_, _DC Comics_, _Marvel Comics_ or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.**

* * *

Oliver watched from afar as Moira was overseeing the program of restoration of Starling Bay.

"Everything seems clear." Diggle said from an SUV.

"Something might happen." Oliver said, wondering what Darhk was going to do.

"You sure you want to shut your mother out forever, Oliver?" Matt asked, concerned about him. "I understand you're angry at her. I was too, when I found out about my own mother but… you almost lost her before. What if-"

"I know you're trying to help, Matt but I'm not ready to move past it." Oliver said.

Suddenly, a drone showed up, shooting at the crowd, causing for people to run and take cover.

"What the hell?" Sara demanded.

"We gotta do something!" Oliver ordered as he, Diggle, Sara and Matt were helping evacuate people, when suddenly, a blue beam came out and struck the drone as it exploded before they looked up to see Atom fly off in the distance.

* * *

_**Later, the Lair**_

"Any news on the victims?" Oliver asked.

"No one died, miraculously but some people are still in surgery." Sara said.

"Darhk definitely isn't messing around." Matt added.

"We are positive it was H.I.V.E?" Klein asked as Oliver shot him a look and he nodded. "OK. Just wanted to be sure."

"There were kids there." Oliver whispered as his phone went off and he looked at it as he glared.

"What is it?" Diggle asked.

"My mom, she knows I'm done with her but she's asking me what should she tell to the press." Oliver said.

"Oliver, I know you're angry at her but she has to give them something." Matt pointed out.

"When we have a plan to get Darhk, then she can talk to the press." Oliver snapped.

"Letting this city die is one thing but going after a volunteer event is a bit too far." Sara said.

"Two weeks ago, Darhk warned Mom to back off her plan to clean up the bay, today he went after civilians. This is important to him for some reason! We just need to understand what that is." Oliver said, giving Diggle a look as he realized what was he up to.

"Last time I tried to talk with my brother, it didn't go too well."

"Try talking to him again. A couple of weeks in a cage will change your perspective. Trust me." Oliver said.

* * *

_**Later, Starling Bay**_

"Thanks for coming." Oliver told the team. "I've been trying to figure out how to deal with them. Sort of think that the best bet is telling the truth."

"It's the only play we've got, man." Diggle noted.

"We're outnumbered against H.I.V.E., our best bet is to ask the city for help." Sara said.

"If we do this, it's gonna paint the targets on all of our backs." Oliver said.

"We can look after each other." Matt assured him.

"OK." Oliver took a breath as he approached Moira and the tension between them was apparent as Moira hesitantly nodded before she approached the reporters.

"Thank you for coming, everyone. As today's tragedy has reminded us, we're at war. For 6 months, we have been besieged by a nameless and a faceless organization that seems hell bent on destroying our city. You know them as the Ghosts. And while they may be anonymous, their leader is not. He has a face, he has a name, and I think that it is high time the people of Star City know the truth about who he is." Moira pulled out a photo of Darhk.

"His name is Damien Darhk, he controls the Ghosts on behalf of an organization known as H.I.V.E.. H.I.V.E. wants this city to die. Now, I will be distributing this, the only known photograph to every news outlet and social media feed in the country. For months, this man has made afraid to walk the streets; I suggest that we return the favor. We will also be setting up a hotline. Now, individually, Mr. Darhk may be able to defeat us, but united, he doesn't stand a chance."

* * *

**_H.I.V.E. HQ_**

Darhk seethed, glaring at the TV as it cracked and his associate quipped. "Congratulations, Damien, you're famous."

* * *

_**Later, City Hall**_

Despite still angry at Moira, Oliver decided to keep appearances as he and his friends attended the Christmas party.

"You were not kidding with the security." Oliver told Diggle. "Where did you find these guys?"

"A friend of mine is from SEAL, he knows someone who knows someone who knows someone." Diggle said.

"Cameron is fielding in a million calls on the hotline. And he was… enthusiastic about it. He said, "_Like the old days at S.H.I.E.L.D._"" Oliver said.

Moira turned to Oliver but all she got was a cold expression on his face as he walked off, leaving her sad, even after weeks.

"Ollie…" Sara tried as they started to dance.

"Don't. Let's… let's just enjoy the dance." Oliver said before his phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw "PRIVATE NUMBER", making him frown. "Sorry, just give me a minute."

Oliver went to the corner. "Hello?"

"_How is the party going down, Oliver? I guess my invitation must have gotten lost in the mail._"

Oliver narrowed his eyes, recognizing the voice. "What do you want, Darhk?"

"_Well, something I can't have, apparently. Your loyalty, your allegiance. And of your mother's. I told you that there would be consequences if you refused._" Darhk said.

"If you think threats are going to work-"

"_On the Green Arrow and Daredevil and the Canary, perhaps they aren't. But on the friends and family of Oliver Queen and Matt Murdock and Sara Lance, most certainly. A.R.G.U.S. needs to work better on protecting assets._" Darhk said and both Oliver and Matt, who had heard the conversation, paled.

Oliver then received a photo on which was Quentin, Tommy, Laurel and Foggy, bruised, making him realize that they had been beaten up and abducted.

"Leave them out of this." Oliver pleaded as he put his phone back to his ear.

"_I wish I could do that, I really do. But, you see, sometimes, the way to teach someone a lesson isn't to punish them. It's to punish the ones he cares about the most._" Darhk said as he hung up and both Oliver and Matt paled as they turned to each other, wondering what to do and what to tell Sara.

* * *

**Frankly, it always bugged me how Darhk and H.I.V.E. was unable to figure out who Oliver or at least the Team Arrow was, when he must have had resources of almost the same level as Ra's and the League of Assassins. Now that I think of it, it's a little surprising that most supervillains, especially large clandestine groups and organizations of villains have no clue who masked heroes and vigilantes are, considering their vast resources. Maybe I'm overthinking it though but like I've said, Darhk must have had resources of almost the same level as Ra's, if he was able to evade the League for centuries.**

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	14. Rescue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in _Arrowverse_ or _Marvel Cinematic Universe_, _DC Comics_, _Marvel Comics_ or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.**

* * *

_**Star City**_

The Green Arrow threw a Ghost off a roof and kicked another one down the stairwell before he slammed another one to the wall. "Tell me where to find Damien Darhk!"

* * *

"Where's Darhk?" Daredevil demanded as a Ghost was hanging on a rope tied to his leg off the edge of the roof.

* * *

"Tell me where's Darhk!" The Canary snarled as she kicked a Ghost in the abdomen and neared the blade to his neck.

"I don't know, I swear to God!" The Ghost cried out in fear.

"Swear to me!" The Canary snarled.

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_**

"Nothing?" Ray asked as Oliver, Sara, Diggle and Matt entered.

"Not even the Ghosts have any idea where he is." Matt said, frustrated.

"But we got a satphone off one of them." Diggle handed Ray a phone he had taken from one of the Ghosts as Ray nodded.

"I'll see what I can find." Ray said.

"No, Darhk's not stupid and he's not a common thug, he would have anticipated that and even if he hadn't, we'd be just wasting time that we don't have." Matt protested.

"Please, tell us you have something useful from the hotline." Sara said hopefully as she turned to Klein.

"Asides from how many bored people apparently live in Star City, no." Klein shook his head as Oliver sighed in frustration and wiped his face.

"Oliver, I know what you're thinking." Matt said, sensing how agitated Oliver was. In his place, he probably would feel the same. "This isn't your fault."

"It is my fault! I'm the one, who outed Darhk." Oliver snapped.

"If I recall it correctly, it was a team call." Diggle pointed out before he saw the look in Oliver's eyes. "But something else is bothering you. What is it?"

"Darhk knows who we are. At least that I'm the Green Arrow, Sara is the Canary and Matt is Daredevil." Oliver said, much to Klein's, Ray's and Diggle's shock.

"How?" Diggle demanded.

"Darhk's not stupid and he has almost the same resources as the League. I wouldn't be surprised if he would be able to figure us all out." Sara drawled.

"What are we going to do?" Klein wondered.

"I… might have an idea." Oliver said. "But you're not gonna like it."

* * *

_**Later, Star City**_

Oliver, Sara and Matt were in a park, waiting until they heard Darhk's voice as they both turned around.

"I was surprised to get your call. And on one of our secure phones, no less." Darhk said as he approached the. "You are more than you seem. Green Arrow. The Canary. Devil of Hell's Kitchen."

"How do you know who we are?" Matt demanded and Darhk chuckled.

"Please. I was someone, who had been chosen as the next Ra's al Ghul. You really think the three of you can outwit me?" Darhk smirked, as if the answer was obvious.

"You took our friends to make a point. You've made it." Oliver said.

"No. Not yet, I haven't." Darhk said.

"Let's make a trade. Our friends for us." Matt said and Darhk considered.

* * *

**_The Lair_**

"They're on the move." Klein said.

"How do we know Darhk won't find a tracker on them?" Diggle asked.

"He wouldn't. I injected them with nanites that Felicity injected me with, when the Fake Arrow shot me." Ray said.

"And it's not like Darhk can find that on them." Diggle realized.

"We're gonna need backup." Klein said as he approached the computer. "Hey, it's Klein. We need your help in Star City, now."

* * *

_**Elsewhere**_

Oliver, Sara and Matt were horrified to notice that Foggy, Quentin, Laurel and Tommy were in some kind of a chamber before the Ghosts restrained them as they were about to attack Darhk.

"We had a deal!" Oliver shouted.

"Well, I think if you replay our conversation in your minds, our bargain was only at best implied. Even so, bad guy, remember?" Darhk pointed at himself.

"Matt!" Foggy yelled, banging on the glass as he, Quentin, Tommy and Laurel were panicking, looking for a way out.

"I swear to God, I'm gonna kill you!" Sara snarled as the Ghosts held her back, while she tried to lunge at Darhk, while Matt remembered losing his father, Elektra and Karen.

"As long as everyone in your lives is still alive, you have something to fight for, that is what I'm going to take away from you." Darhk said.

Suddenly, some plastic embedded itself onto the glass as it shattered as the Atom, Bobbi, Hunter, May and the Punisher entered with Logan, Steele and Captain America.

"Come on, let's go!" Matt ordered as he, Oliver, Sara, Ray, Bobbi, Hunter, May and Frank accompanied Foggy, Tommy, Quentin and Laurel, while Darhk was on the run before they entered the prison area and the alarms went off as the prisoners went out.

"Oh, come on." Bobbi groaned.

"Here we go again." Hunter muttered as they engaged the prisoners.

"We got this! Get them out of here! We're gonna take this place down!" May ordered.

Oliver, Sara, Ray and Matt accompanied Foggy, Tommy, Quentin and Laurel.

* * *

Darhk and his associates were about to leave before they faced Captain America, Logan and John Steele.

"We've got some unfinished business." Steele said.

"You insult my friend by looking like him." Captain America said.

"What can I say? Handsome." Darhk quipped.

Steve threw his shield but Darhk waved his hand, as the shield embedded itself onto a wall. Logan roared, lunging at Darhk and impaling him on his claws but Darhk was unfazed as he pushed Logan back. Logan and Darhk traded blows, Darhk dodged as Logan's claws scratched his neck and Darhk punched Logan, making him stagger. Logan swung his claws but Darhk caught Logan's arm and kicked him back. Logan scratched Darhk's shirt but Darhk dodged before knocking Logan down.

Steve rushed at Darhk as they traded blows. Steve dodged Darhk's kick before throwing a punch. Darhk grabbed Steve's arm before pinning him to the wall. Steve kneed Darhk, who grunted but Darhk slammed him again to the wall before Steve pushed forward as Darhk fell down and rolled back to recover as Steve dodged his kick.

"Incoming!" Steele shouted. Logan and Steve dodged as Darhk caught the RPG that Steele fired from his rifle. "Bang."

The explosion caught Darhk off-guard, sending him to the ground but as the smoke lifted, Darhk was gone.

"Shouldn't we go after him?" Steele asked.

"We don't have time, this place is about to go sky high." Steve said as they fled while the facility exploded.

* * *

_**Later, the Lair**_

"How are they doing?" Oliver asked as Matt and Sara entered.

"A bit shaken up but nothing permanent." Matt said, much to Oliver's relief. "Lyla had tripled the guards, they should be safe."

"Now that Darhk knows who you are, what should we do?" Diggle asked.

"We find a way to kill him." Oliver said. "I called Constantine, he might help. I've seen the magic he uses, before."

"That should help us find a way to put that son of a bitch down for good." Steve said.

"Oh, look, Cap said a bad word." Logan quipped as Steele chuckled, while Steve rolled his eyes and everyone else snickered.

"We'll see how we can help but we've been busy with chasing down Hydra's remnants and finding Loki's scepter." Steve explained.

"Thanks." Oliver said.

* * *

Diggle approached Andy, who was in his cell.

"What do you want?" Andy asked.

"Talk." Diggle explained.

"I thought you gave up on that." Andy shrugged.

"I did. Until we met your cult leader, Damien Darhk." Diggle said.

"It's not a cult." Andy argued.

"I met his people, regular people, honest people, I'm thinking, so brainwashed, they are willing to die for him." Diggle pointed out. "Cult."

"Yeah, think what you want to think. It's a free country. For now." Andy said ominously as he turned to Diggle.

"This isn't you, Andy." Diggle pleaded, trying to reach the man, who his brother had been once. "The man I knew pulled me out of dark waters, told me to keep going, when I didn't see a point."

"What you didn't see, what you failed to see, is the man I really am." Andy said as he got up, nothing but cold, emotionless eyes on his face. "Right in front of you. The whole time."

"So, my brother is a ghost?" Diggle questioned. "Fine. I'll treat you like a ghost." Diggle glared at Andy as he walked away, knowing now for certain, that the good man his brother had once been, was dead.

* * *

_**Star City**_

Moira was sad that Oliver did not attend lighting the Christmas tree in the city but she did not really blame him but as she entered her limo and it drove away, it was ambushed by Ghosts in SUVs, that went out and opened fire, killing her chauffer as Moira passed out from the injuries.

* * *

_**The Loft**_

"Merry Christmas and happy birthday." Oliver said as he and Sara were on the bed, taking off their clothes and making out before Sara's phone went off as she answered her call.

"Yeah, Dad?" Sara asked and her face shattered before she looked at Oliver grimly, who felt a pit of dread form in his stomach, realizing that something bad had happened.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	15. Fury

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in _Arrowverse_ or _Marvel Cinematic Universe_, _DC Comics_, _Marvel Comics_ or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.**

* * *

The Green Arrow was beating up and interrogating one of the Ghosts as a mental image of bloodied Moira on a gurney flashed through his mind.

"Tell me where's Damien Darhk!" The archer snarled but the Ghost jumped down the rooftop onto power line, committing suicide.

* * *

_**Later, the Lair**_

"Any luck?" Diggle asked.

"Just more Ghosts who would rather die than talk!" Oliver said, visibly frustrated. "Nobody is gonna give up Darhk. John, we gotta talk to Andy again."

Diggle disapproved. "I don't think Andy is in a cooperative-"

"Darhk has gone to ground, right now unless things change, Andy is our best chance of finding him." Oliver said.

"Oliver, I understand you're angry but I think you should slow down, with your mother still in surgery-"

"No." Oliver cut Matt off. "Darhk's in the wind, the longer he's out there, the harder it's gonna be to end him." He turned to Klein. "Anything useful from the hotline?"

Klein shook his head. "Nothing we don't already know."

"Ollie, you should slow down and focus on your family, as soon as the team has something, they'll let you know." Sara said as Oliver sighed, knowing she had a point.

"John and I will sweep the streets, Klein and Ray will hold down the fort and keep digging." Matt suggested.

* * *

_**Later, Starling General**_

Oliver and Sara entered the hospital until they faced…

"Thea. Roy." Oliver breathed out, hugging them both.

"We came as soon as we heard." Thea said. "We left Lian with a nanny, is Mom OK?"

Dr. Schwartz went out from the room. "You may see her now."

* * *

Oliver, Sara, Roy and Thea entered as Moira was on a stretcher, pale and weak.

"Thea…" Moira smiled weakly.

"Hey, Mom." Thea said.

"How are you feeling?" Oliver asked.

"The doctors said that they did what they could but…" Moira sighed. "I won't lie, I'm not out of the woods yet and I may not be able to fully recover. Ever."

"Mom, we've beaten worse than this before." Thea assured her, holding her hand as Oliver did too. Despite the strained relationship between them, Oliver still cared about Moira.

* * *

_**Later**_

Oliver entered the safehouse, where A.R.G.U.S. agents were protecting Foggy, Tommy, Laurel and Quentin.

"Hey, Ollie." Tommy said.

"How's your Mom doing?" Laurel asked.

"She's fine. For now." Oliver said. "I need to talk with you, Captain."

"What do you need, Oliver?" Quentin asked.

"Find Damien Darhk." Oliver explained. "There is one card that we haven't turned over."

"You wanna know where I've been meeting with Darhk." Quentin realized as Oliver nodded.

"Yeah. And when Darhk finds out you talked, he's gonna come after all of you. Hard." Oliver said. "You won't be safe, luckily we have space in the bunker, there are living quarters."

"Are you sure about this?" Quentin asked.

"It's the only play I've got." Oliver said and Quentin sighed and nodded.

"Alright. Office building 832, 6th Street, 30th floor." Quentin said. "But listen, Oliver, be careful. He's very dangerous."

"None of that matters once Darhk's off the board." Oliver promised as he stood up.

"Are you sure about this, Ollie?" Tommy questioned.

"I don't have a choice." Oliver said.

* * *

**_H.I.V.E. HQ_**

Green Arrow, with his bow ready, searched the building and was shocked to find dead Ghosts around and on the wall of Darhk's empty office was painted a 'A' letter with a circle around it with blood.

* * *

_**Later, the Lair**_

"Lonnie Machin." Klein said as he showed them the symbol on the screen. "The symbol that Oliver found in Darhk's lair, is the same one Machin left near the bodies of two paramedics two months ago."

"Why is Machin targeting Ghosts?" Roy asked, not understanding.

"When he kidnapped Danforth's daughter, Darhk sold him out." Matt said.

"This is payback." Oliver said. "Darhk cleared out before Machin got there, Darhk is one step ahead of Machin. And Machin is one step ahead of us."

"Yeah." Diggle sighed, realizing what he needed to do as he got up, about to interrogate Andy again. "I'll go chipping away my stone wall."

"How did you know where Darhk's base was?" Sara asked.

"Long story." Oliver said before his phone went off as he answered the call. "Yes, Captain?"

"_The CSUs analyzed the blood and identified the DNA from the crime scene, strangely enough, it didn't come from the Ghosts. It's from Michael and Crystal Olguin. Machin's foster parents. They were kidnapped three days ago._" Quentin said.

"Machin's trying to settle old scores." Oliver realized. "He planted their blood at H.I.V.E., so clearly Darhk's next on his list."

"He's gotta be laying low somewhere, right? What about his old house? I mean, it's gotta be vacant." Sara pointed out.

"I'll check." Klein said, hacking into the security system and they saw a man with a plastic mask on the feed walking down the lawn with a crowbar.

"Who's that?" Ray asked.

"It's him." Oliver realized. "Suit up."

* * *

_**Later**_

The team searched the place as they found an 'A' letter with a circle around it painted on the walls.

"Front's clear." Green Arrow said.

"Creepy." Arsenal muttered as he saw the old photos on the wall.

"The back's clear but it's a mess." Daredevil said as he, the Canary and Spartan entered through the back door.

"Wait, I think we might have something." Spartan said as he heard the TV on. They followed the sound as they found Machin in the living room, watching TV as he stood up calmly with his hands up.

"I was expecting Mr. Darhk's friends but… you guys are a pleasant surprise." Machin said.

Daredevil sensed something. "Get down!"

Machin ran as the wall behind him opened to reveal turrets while he left and the vigilantes took cover to dodge the gunfire.

"It's a motion sensor." Spartan noticed something above the turrets, the Green Arrow fired, disabling them.

Arsenal rushed to follow Machin but an explosion in the next room knocked him down on the floor. Machin neared Arsenal before the Canary hit him in the face with her baton, knocking him out.

"You OK?" Sara asked, helping Roy get up as he nodded.

"Now what?" Spartan asked.

"Find out what he knows." Green Arrow said.

* * *

"Tell us where's Darhk." Daredevil said as they had restrained Machin to a pillar in an abandoned warehouse.

"He went home." Machin said sarcastically. "I was planning a party for him but you interrupted my-"

The Green Arrow whacked him in the face with his bow. "Tell me where he is!"

"Or what?" Machin retorted, smiling. "I can do this all day."

The Green Arrow reached out for his quiver when Arsenal showed up. "Hey!"

"Get out!" Green Arrow growled at him.

"You need to hear this." Arsenal insisted as he approached him.

"What?" Green Arrow whispered.

"Your mom is out of surgery. I got a text from Thea. And, well… it's better if you go see her, now." Arsenal said.

* * *

**_Later, Starling General_**

In the corridor, Thea was sitting and staring before Oliver entered. "Hey, Speedy." Thea turned to him and looked sad. "You said that Mom's out of surgery."

"Yeah but…" Thea took a breath, her eyes getting wet.

"What is it?" Oliver asked, not understanding.

"Ollie, she's paralyzed. Her spinal cord has been…" Thea choked out as she was on verge of tears. "Mom can't walk."

Thea broke down in tears as Oliver hugged her tightly.

* * *

_**Star City**_

After Daredevil cut him loose, Machin laughed. "Uh, beating by the Devil? I like it."

"Then you're going to love this." The Canary growled, sharpening her knife and nearing Machin, who paled before she stabbed him in the shoulder and started to peel off layers of his skin. "Tell us where's Darhk or I'll make a rug from your skin!"

Machin screamed for a few minutes before he gave in as Sara skinned off his shoulder.

"Stonehaven! Stonehaven!" Machin cried out.

* * *

_**Later**_

"How do we know it's legit?" Green Arrow asked as they watched the villa from outside.

"Andy said the same thing." Spartan said. "This is the place."

"Direct attack is too risky. We're going to need to come up with a plan." Daredevil said.

"What is that?" Green Arrow asked as they saw Darhk with an elderly woman and a young girl.

"What?" Daredevil asked.

The Canary pulled out a device as she eavesdropped.

"_Is everything proceeding as planned?_" The woman asked.

"_Moira Queen is still alive, for now._" Darhk said. "_We'll find a way to get her off the board permanently and make you the mayor._"

"Looks like Darhk's associate." Spartan said.

"_Daddy!_" A young girl called out and approached Darhk, much to everyone's surprise as the realization hit them.

"It's…"

"…Darhk's family." Oliver finished for Matt.

"What's the plan?" Roy asked.

"No plan, for now. We fall back and think of something later." Oliver said, knowing that with Darhk's magic in play, they were in a disadvantage.

* * *

**_Later, Starling General_**

Oliver and Thea entered the room and sat down next to Moira as she slowly came to a moment later.

"Hey." Moira said.

"Hi, Mom." Oliver said.

"I didn't think you'd come again." Moira said as Oliver winced and breathed out.

"No matter what, we're still family." Oliver said as Moira sighed.

"Oliver… I'm sorry." Moira said, tears filling her eyes. "I should've told you about your child after the mess with Slade Wilson. I kept telling myself I would but the truth is… I was a coward. Too cowardly to… to face the truth that you might renounce me forever."

Oliver sighed, tears filling his eyes too. "I've told you that secrets would destroy us."

"And we all agreed to start over." Thea pointed out.

"You're right." Moira nodded as her children held her hand. "I think we all need a fresh start."

Oliver nodded, silently vowing to find a way to kill Darhk.

* * *

_**The Lair**_

Ray was holding his phone, taking a breath, realizing he should have done it the moment he was rescued but he had to wonder how would she react, to finding out that he had been alive for months and had not called her as he dialed a number.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey, Anna." Ray said. "I'm sorry I didn't call sooner. I… I wasn't sure how to do this but… it's me. It's Ray. I… I'm alive."

* * *

**The reason Machin didn't get cut loose and didn't go after Darhk, was because no one was questioning Oliver's calls. Now, I don't know much about Klein but if he did call the cops like how Laurel did, it would be questioning leadership and he would've been kicked out of S.H.I.E.L.D. long ago and I doubt Ray would question Oliver's methods. And while Machin is a maniac, I'd like to see him withstand the torture of Daredevil and former member of the League of Assassins.**

**Plus, while Oliver is hellbent on killing Darhk and angry, he would have to be a total idiot to take on head-on Darhk without a plan and knowing what is he capable of.**

**And Machin is back in prison, where he belongs.**

**Plus, I got a question from Flashraven where's Anna, Ray's fiancée, considering that she survived in Aragorn's series but I couldn't find a place to fit her until now, since I think Ray would need time to find a way to let her know he was alive.**

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	16. Shadowspire

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in _Arrowverse_ or _Marvel Cinematic Universe_, _DC Comics_, _Marvel Comics_ or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.**

* * *

Diggle and Lyla were walking down the street, holding each other's arms and kissing each other until Alan Chang showed up, ruining their romantic night, much to Diggle's dismay.

"Good God." Diggle groaned.

"Alan?" Lyla asked surprised.

"Sorry to crash your evening." Alan said, visibly nervous.

"Then don't; just call, like normal people." Diggle snapped.

"I don't have a normal job and I've been compromised." Alan explained.

"What happened?" Lyla asked.

"Get down!" Diggle said suddenly, when some men in black military outfit showed up, shooting at them as Diggle and Lyla took cover behind a concrete pillar as a bullet grazed Diggle.

"You're hit." Lyla said as Diggle groaned, while checking his wound before they saw Alan being taken into the van. "Alan!" Lyla exclaimed as the van drove away. Lyla attempted to shoot the van, while Diggle grabbed onto one of the men in the van but fell down as the van drove down the road.

* * *

**_Star City_**

Ray waited in a restaurant as a young brunette neared him and stared in disbelief. "Oh, my God… it really is you."

"Hey, Anna." Ray smiled as Anna breathed out, processing. It took a minute but it felt like a lifetime as she sat down. "I… know this must be… weird…"

Anna nodded, sighing. "Eight months, Ray." Ray nodded, feeling guilty. "Why didn't tell me earlier that you were alive? What happened to you?"

Ray took a breath, trying to find the right words. "I've wanted to… so many times I was this close to hitting 'DIAL' but…" He swallowed. "I guess I didn't know what right words to say. I mean, how was I supposed to tell you that I was small as an ant for eight months or that I was a prisoner of a madman? I guess… I guess I had convinced myself that by not telling you, I was sparing you of that pain but it wasn't until recently that I realized that I was sparing myself. I told myself that I needed time to readjust but the truth is… I was afraid to imagine what would you say. If you'd still love me."

"Ray. Start from the beginning." Anna pleaded, holding his hand. "Tell me everything that has happened since the explosion in Palmer Tech."

Ray took a breath, as he started talking.

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_**

"And they just left you there?" Sara demanded.

"Yeah but not before leaving me with this." Diggle said, showing his bandaged arm, where the bullet had grazed him.

"We are sure this wasn't H.I.V.E.?" Oliver asked.

"These men looked military." Lyla said. "I think I know what it is about but I need to be sure."

"I think we may be able to compare the bullet fragments with the database, see if we can find some leads." Jemma offered with Fitz and Klein.

"Thanks." Diggle said.

"I'll see if there's something left in the crime scene. Maybe the cops overlooked some evidence." Matt said.

"And I think I should talk with my brother again." Diggle said.

* * *

Andy was eating the burger Diggle had brought him before seeing the bandage on his arm.

"What happened to your arm?" Andy asked.

"Nothing, it's an occupational hazard." Diggle said.

"I never pegged you for the masked vigilante type." Andy said dryly, eating his drink.

"Yeah, well, I guess we're both full of surprises, Andy." Diggle said sarcastically.

"You know what? You keep coming down here, asking me all these questions but I never get to ask them back." Andy pointed out.

"What do you want to know?" Diggle asked, nearing the cell, conceding his brother's point.

"How do you end up working out of a basement or wherever we are and fighting crime with guys, one of them in a green hoodie, another one dressed like a devil and a chick in a bondage outfit?" Andy asked.

"Well, they're good friends and we're not fighting crime, Andy. We're taking this city that's holding itself together and we are helping." Diggle replied. "Don't you remember when that was your mission?"

Andy sighed, reminiscing about the time, when he and Diggle served in Afghanistan.

* * *

**_Star City_**

"Ray…" Anna trailed off after Ray finished his story, baffled, to say the least.

"I know it's a lot to process." Ray said.

"I mean… wow. Just… wow. Honestly, it's a miracle you survived all of it." Anna said.

"Or it's that I had really good friends, who have helped." Ray said. "Look, Anna, I understand if you're mad that I didn't tell you that I was-"

"I'm not." Anna replied. "I mean… yeah, I wish you had told me, the moment you were saved but… I understand if you needed time to readjust."

"I just…" Ray sighed. "I wasn't sure how you'd react, finding out that I had put myself in danger like that because of Atom."

"Ray…" Anna held his hand, being nothing but understanding. "Whatever happens, I'm always here for you. I understand that you needed some time but remember, no matter what, I'll always be by your side."

Ray smiled as he held her hand too. "You've always had good heart, Anna."

* * *

"Laurel Lance, District Attorney's office." Laurel, accompanied by Diggle and an A.R.G.U.S. agent as a protective detail, showed her badge to the policemen upon entering the crime scene. "What do we have here?"

"Deceased male, about 45, Asian. Multiple lacerations, contusions and blunt force trauma." The detective listed.

"Have you canvassed the area yet? There could be a witness who saw something." Laurel asked.

"I don't need a D.A. to tell me how to do my job." The detective said, offended.

"I'm sure there's a murderer out there who appreciates your lack of initiative." Laurel noted dryly.

The officers left the body as Diggle went to check on the body.

"Private security found him at the start of the graveyard shift." Laurel told him.

Diggle opened the sheet to uncover the body. "That's Chang; whoever did this took their time; multiple lacerations to the knees, a broken arm, at least three pulled fingernails."

"They were torturing him for something." Laurel realized.

"Information wasn't the only thing they wanted." Diggle added as they noticed that Chang's eye was missing.

* * *

_**Later, the Lair**_

Lyla plugged in a flash drive an on the monitor they saw a symbol of a red tip of a spear with some of A.R.G.U.S. agents.

"I've seen that symbol before." Oliver said.

"It's a logo actually." Lyla corrected. "Shadowspire, U.S. Army Special Forces unit, A.R.G.U.S. took them down three years ago when they were exposed as war profiteers in an op ran by Alan Chang."

"Yeah, S.H.I.E.L.D. has a file on them too. They're nasty folks." Fitz nodded.

"Who are the other two people?" Klein asked.

"They've been reported missing for two days." Lyla said.

"If they are the missing agents that took down the Shadowspire…" Sara trailed off.

"…then the rest of Shadowspire is gonna be on a payback mission." Oliver finished.

"We need to find the other two agents before they end up like Alan." Lyla ordered.

"I thought I recognized the logo somewhere." Diggle nodded, pointing to the symbol of a tip of a spear. "I ran into a lot of those guys back in Afghanistan. I need to talk to my brother again."

"And I think we're gonna need a help from a mutual friend." Matt said.

* * *

"With how many evil organizations are you associated with? I'm beginning to lose count." Diggle yelled at Andy who was sitting in his cell.

"What are you talking about?" Andy asked.

"Shadowspire!" Diggle said as he threw into the cell a folder. "Your old army buddies are in Star City, they tortured and killed an A.R.G.U.S agent and abducted two others!"

"I have nothing to do with them anymore." Andy said firmly. "After I've got discharged, they cut ties. They only want enlisted men."

"How the hell could I not see this?" Diggle stretched his arms. "You were with me the entire time!"

"Because you saw what you wanted to see! Look, you wanted to believe that the army straightened me out." Andy explained as he got on his feet. "Look, I'm your brother but I'm not built like you. I didn't take to military like you; you saw the world as something to be fixed, I only saw it as broken, so I made sure I've had enough to survive in it!"

Diggle stared at Andy in disbelief. "So you pretended to be a completely different person around your own brother?"

"It spared me the look on your face right now." Andy said sadly and Diggle looked at him, more disappointed than ever as he grabbed the folder and was about to walk away before Andy spoke up again, causing for Diggle to stop. "Maybe something good can come out of this."

"Andy, what are you talking about?" He asked as he turned around to face him again.

"Those two missing A.R.G.U.S. agents, you think they're still alive?" Andy asked.

"I can hope." Diggle said.

"And I can help." Andy offered. "I know how Shadowspire operates. If they're consistent, they're using the nearest freeport as a base of operations. If they're consistent, they're using the nearest freeport as a base of operations. The best place to hide illicit things is right next to legitimate ones."

* * *

**_Later, Star City_**

Andy's intel led the team to the docks as they scoured the area.

"It's called freeport, houses commodities while they're being transferred between international destinations. Pretty loaded." Spartan explained.

"Well, the security here is more than up-to-date." The Canary quipped.

"Motion sensors, laser tripwires, digital locks." Green Arrow said. "Daisy, can you crack it?"

"_I'm doing my best._" Daisy said. "_Looks like there's seven hostiles around._"

Green Arrow, Arsenal, the Punisher, the Canary, Spartan and Daredevil entered the docks as Spartan shot down two of the Shadowspire operatives.

"_I have visual on two men in containers, might be the A.R.G.U.S. agents, I'm trying to open the lock._" Daisy said.

"Go for hostages." Green Arrow ordered. "We'll take care of Shadowspire."

"I've got some unfinished business with them too from Kandahar." Frank growled. "No way I'm letting you deal with them alone."

* * *

The Canary, Arsenal and Daredevil walked off, while the Green Arrow, the Punisher and Spartan ran to a corridor where the mercenaries were shooting at them as the vigilantes took cover.

"_The second container on the right, 10 feet away from you._" Klein said as the Canary opened the container.

"The other two A.R.G.U.S. agents are dead." Arsenal groaned.

* * *

"Get out of here, then." Green Arrow ordered as he Spartan and the Punisher shot down the Shadowspire operatives.

"What about you?" Daredevil asked.

"We got this. Go!" Spartan barked as he, Frank and Green Arrow entered the warehouse when a steel door slammed in the middle of the room, separating Frank and Spartan from the archer.

"_Looks like some kind of a failsafe. We'll try to bypass it._" Fitz said.

* * *

Spartan and Frank was surrounded by mercenaries as Lieutenant Joyner showed up.

"I keep hearing so much about these vigilantes but I never seen one in person." Joyner said.

"I wish I could say the same about a cold-blooded murderer." Spartan sneered.

"You disgust me. You're just as bad as Russo and Rawlins." Frank glared at Joyner, knowing what Shadowspire had done in Afghanistan, which was just as bad as Operation Cerberus Frank, Russo, Rawlins, Wolfe and the others were a part of.

Joyner chuckled before the door of the container behind Frank and Spartan opened and Green Arrow fired an explosive arrow on the floor, knocking them all on the ground as Joyner escaped and the archer helped both Frank and Spartan get up on their feet.

* * *

_**Later, A.R.G.U.S**_

Andy was accompanied by Diggle into A.R.G.U.S. as they met Lyla.

* * *

_**Later, Kord Industries**_

"What would Shadowspire want with a shipment of railguns?" Daredevil wondered as the vigilantes were on a stakeout.

* * *

**_A.R.G.U.S._**

Shadowspire used Chang's credentials to break into A.R.G.U.S. as Lyla scowled at the briefing room. "There's no movement on the railguns, so…"

Suddenly, the door on the right exploded as the mercenaries burst in, shooting down the guards and causing for Lyla and other agents to stand down and Lieutenant Joyner entered.

"Lyla Michaels." Joyner smirked. "It's been a long time."

"Not long enough." Lyla sneered as she pressed the silent alarm discreetly, tapping into the cell where Diggle brothers were. "What do you want?"

"Access code to Rubicon." Joyner said simply.

"You know I can't do that." Lyla growled.

"I know, that's why I kept these people alive." Joyner said.

* * *

"Damn it, they must have jammers in here." Diggle groaned as he checked his phone, while in Andy's cell and having no signal. "No cell or Wi-Fi service."

Diggle opened the monitor, confusing Andy.

"Would you mind to share with the rest of the class?" Andy asked.

"These monitors work just like TVs, receiving broadcast signal on the 700 MHz band." Diggle said, confusing Andy even more as Diggle was doing something with the monitor's wiring. "I have a friend, who's into this kind of stuff, occasionally I listen to her. If I can just switch the chipset into transmitting mode, I should be able to contact my team."

"Oh, man, Lyla doesn't have time to wait on your team. We've got to do something." Andy argued.

"Yeah? Well, you're not doing anything, Andy." Diggle snapped.

"Look, man, your wife is in there!" Andy exploded as he pointed at the monitor. "Now's not the time to not trust me!"

* * *

**_Star City_**

"_Guys, we've got something._" Fitz called out to the team.

* * *

_**Later, A.R.G.U.S.**_

Green Arrow, the Canary, the Punisher and Daredevil jumped down from the vents with Bobbi, May and Hunter.

"We're on site." Green Arrow said.

"_The whole place is on lockdown._" Jemma said, checking the footage.

"Can you open the door?" Daredevil asked as Bobbi checked the console and fiddled with the wiring.

"Got it." Bobbi smirked.

* * *

Shadowspire operatives found Andy in his cell and in another one…

"Grant Ward. Been a long time." One of the operatives said as Ward smirked.

"You owe Hydra a debt. Let me out." Ward said.

* * *

Andy, accompanied by Shadowspire mercenaries entered the room as Joyner smirked and Lyla sneered at both of them.

"Andy Diggle." Joyner said. "You look pretty good for a dead man."

"And here I thought I put up weight." Andy deadpanned.

"What are you doing at A.R.G.U.S., much less alive?

"Lyla Michaels, she brought me here because of my former association with you, guys but… a small world though."

"Yeah, small world though." Joyner nodded.

"Lyla Michaels is my sister-in-law." Andy said as Lyla glared at him. "Point being, her husband is crawling around these ventilation shafts right now. If you put a gun on him, she'll tell you whatever you need to know."

Lyla glared hatefully at Andy. "You son of a-"

Joyner pointed at her, shutting her up. "Turning on your own brother, that's ice cold."

"You know better than most. John and I never saw eye-to-eye." Andy said as Joyner stared at him before coming to a decision.

"Gentlemen, check the facility's ventilation shafts." Joyner ordered as Ward entered.

"So… this is what's rest of Shadowspire." Ward said as he shook his hand with Joyner.

"Long time, Ward." Joyner smiled.

* * *

"_I see them, they're in the command center, three floors down, northeast corner._" Klein said.

"Well, give us a few minutes." Green Arrow quipped as he, the Canary, Daredevil, the Punisher, Bobbi, Hunter and May engaged the Shadowspire operatives.

Green Arrow hit one of them in the face with his bow, while Bobbi and the Canary used their batons, alongside with Daredevil. Frank roared as he stabbed one of them repeatedly with his knife, while Hunter and May tackled two more of them.

* * *

Diggle jumped down from the shafts as two of the mercenaries ambushed him and took him to the command center.

"The other Diggle brother; isn't this cute?" Joyner laughed.

"Get me out of these cuffs and you'll see how cute I can be." Diggle growled.

Joyner got up from the chair. "It's a shame you can't be more like the little Diggle here." He pointed at Andy. "His pragmatism has proven to be quite the asset; now if your brother is right, you should be able to convince your wife to give me what I want."

"Johnny…" Lyla looked at Diggle, horrified "If Rubicon ever got out-"

"Miss Michaels, in five seconds, it will be your husband's brains that will be out in the open." Joyner snarled as he loaded his gun and aimed at Diggle. "5… 4… 3… 2…"

"Do it, Lyla." Diggle said. "It's alright."

Lyla gave in as Joyner smiled, lowering his gun. "Excellent."

* * *

"_Guys, you need to get to the command center quickly. Looks like Shadowspire is forcing Director Michaels to open a secure vault._" Klein said.

"_We're trying to slow them down but you should hurry._" Fitz added.

* * *

Out of patience, Joyner aimed his gun at Diggle, when suddenly, Andy disarmed Joyner and hit him in the face, while Green Arrow, the Canary, the Punisher and Daredevil jumped down from above. Frank grabbed Joyner by his throat.

"You lot disgust me. You're even worse than Russo and Rawlins." Frank roared as he impaled Joyner into a pole of a flag as Joyner gagged, blood filling his mouth, while Andy tackled another Shadowspire operative through the window as it crashed.

Realizing this was a lost fight, Ward ran away during the chaos.

Green Arrow fired an arrow, freeing Diggle from his cuffs as they, with Lyla, the Canary and Daredevil engaged the remaining operatives. Green Arrow punched one of them, while Daredevil kicked another one down. Diggle slammed one of them to a table, while Green Arrow and the Canary finished off the remaining operatives as Diggle turned to Andy.

"Good job." Diggle said.

"Like you said, it was the only way to get in here." Andy pointed out.

Diggle smiled at Andy. "Just remember whose idea it was."

"What were you expecting; a kiss from the president?" Andy asked.

Daredevil sensed something though. "I wouldn't trust him yet."

"What?" Diggle asked.

"He's playing you. I can hear his heartbeat." Daredevil said as Diggle turned to Andy, disbelieved first but remembering what had happened to Gaynor.

"John, you don't believe him, do-"

"I can't afford _not_ to believe him." Diggle growled, glaring at Andy in disappointment.

"Take him." Lyla said as the agents entered and decided to lock Andy up as they dragged him away.

"John. John! Wait! John!" Andy cried out.

"It's over." Green Arrow said.

"No." Lyla said as she looked around. "Someone's missing."

"Who?" Green Arrow asked before it hit Diggle.

"Ward." Diggle groaned.

"Someone else managed to escape too." One of the agents said as he entered. "Mary Walker."

Lyla paled, realizing that things were about to get ugly.

"Who's Mary Walker?" Daredevil asked.

"The last thing we need to deal with." Lyla said grimly.

* * *

**Ward escaped, yes, because I have plans for him later in the sequel, assuming I'll get to it, alongside with Mary Walker. If you have no idea who she is, she's a character from _Iron Fist _Season 2, a mercenary/investigator for hire with DID, two personalities and she's very dangerous wild card. I have plans both for her and Ward later in the sequel.**

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	17. A new figure

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in _Arrowverse_ or _Marvel Cinematic Universe_, _DC Comics_, _Marvel Comics_ or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.**

* * *

**_Chinatown_**

"Who the hell is that?" One of the thugs said, running down the street.

"First the guy with the glowing fist, now her? I didn't sign up for this."

Suddenly, an Asian woman with dark hair and pigtails, wearing a white and blue jacket and pants jumped down from above, with a katana in her hand.

"Get out of our way." The thug said.

"You know this doesn't have to go this way, right?" Colleen quipped. The thugs loaded their guns as Colleen shrugged as she channeled the chi into her katana. "Well, you've asked for it."

* * *

"These are military-grade weapons. Who gave you these?" Colleen demanded as she stepped on the throat of one of the thugs after she beat them up. "The Ghosts?"

The thug was silent as Colleen charged the Iron Fist and slammed it inches away from the thug's head, making him panic.

"Tell me, or I'll smear the pavement with the contents of your head." Colleen growled.

"The Penguin, OK? He supplied the Ghosts with the weapons but when the Green Arrow took down one of their hideouts, we took what was left of it! That's all I know!"

"I don't believe you." Colleen said, nearing the Iron Fist to his face, about to crush him as she pressed it to his head.

"Please! Don't! Aaagh! God, stop! I'll tell you!"

"Remember something else?" Colleen demanded as she pulled the Fist away.

"He uses a refrigeration company as a front! The trucks drop the weapons off throughout the city, so that the Ghosts can pick them up! He also sold them to some gangs around to earn little more bucks aside." The thug croaked.

"What's the company called?"

"NORTH! NORTH REFRIGERATION!"

"Thank you." Colleen said before she knocked the thug out.

* * *

Colleen was on the rooftop and saw some thugs chattering before she jumped down from the rafter and kicked one of them in the face before slamming another one to the wall and punching him. Colleen kicked him again and threw him down before she jumped towards the other thug, knocking him out.

* * *

Colleen entered the vents and saw in the main room the Penguin with a pile of cash and behind him a giant vault with military-grade weapons.

"What are we gonna do about the Green Arrow and Daredevil?" One of the thugs asked.

"Robin Hood and Horn-head? Don't worry about them. They're about to become extinct." The Penguin said.

"Yeah. With them preoccupied with the Ghosts, this city is ours!" Another thug cheered.

"Not if I have anything to say about this." Colleen said. "Like hell if I let those weapons show up in Chinatown."

Colleen entered the ducts and snuck up behind the Penguin, about to attack him.

"As much as this breaks my heart, Darhk has been working with me and the other freaks to get rid of them. I know, it's been hard but on the bright side… we're bloody rich!" The Penguin threw towards his men straps of cash as they all laughed and cheered.

"Yeah, boss!"

"Lovely, lovely money! And it's all ours, boys!" The Penguin laughed.

"But what about Darhk? I ain't signing up to be someone's bitch." Another thug protested.

"Don't worry, this is just a temporary arrangement. As soon as Green Arrow and Daredevil are off the board, this city is ours." The Penguin assured them

"Not if I have something to say about it." Colleen said before she suddenly jumped out from the ducts and slammed Penguin to the ground.

"Where's Damien Darhk? Tell me!" Colleen demanded. A thug rushed at her but Colleen kicked him back. "I'll crush every bone in your body, if I have to, Cobblepot."

"He went to see some lass called 'Ruvé Adams'. Some businesswoman, I don't know." The Penguin choked out as Colleen lifted him in the air.

"If you're lying to me-"

"I'm not! I swear! They say she wants to become a mayor! Replace Moira Queen!" The Penguin said.

"Put him down! We'll shoot!" One of the thugs said as they all aimed their weapons at her.

Colleen threw Penguin towards two of the thugs, knocking them down before more thugs grabbed her from behind, holding her by her arms and restraining her as Penguin ran away.

"It won't do you any good! Darhk's gonna break ya! You're all going down!" Penguin said.

"Hold her steady, fellas." Another thug said as he showed up with a baseball bat. "Watch and learn. I've been working on my swing. I'm gonna knock her head right out of-"

Suddenly, someone whistled as a billy club hit the thug in the head, knocking him out.

"And here I thought Danny was reckless." Daredevil said. "You can thank me later."

"I had that." Colleen protested, flipping back and freeing herself from the hold of the thugs holding her.

Daredevil jumped over one of the thugs and kicked two of them back before he threw a billy club as it bounced off the wall and knocked out two more of them. Colleen dodged as one of them attacked her with a baseball bat and hit him in the face and in the stomach before she did a roundhouse kick, knocking him down. Daredevil kicked a thug, sending him flying towards Colleen, who slammed him to the ground.

"Move!" Colleen ordered and Daredevil rolled away as she slammed her Iron Fist to the floor, knocking down the thugs before some of them got up and recovered.

Daredevil sensed that one of the thugs threw a box towards him. Daredevil grabbed the box and slammed it onto another thug. Daredevil jumped over a thug, who rushed at him in an attempt to tackle him before he kicked two of the thugs back as he jumped.

Colleen dodged as a thug attacked her but she sent a flurry of punches at him before kicking him, sending him sliding down the floor. Daredevil used a grapnel on his billy club, pulling a thug towards him as Colleen slammed him to the ground.

"Heads-up!" Daredevil said as he grabbed a thug and threw him towards Colleen, who kicked him in the head, knocking him out.

"Thanks for the help but I had it under control." Colleen said.

"You're saying you let yourself get caught?" Daredevil asked sarcastically.

"Hey. I'm not reckless, unlike certain someone. I had a plan." Colleen pointed out as both of them chuckled, remembering Danny.

"True." Daredevil said.

"I can't let any of these weapons get on the street." Colleen said. "Pity Penguin got away."

"We'll get him." Daredevil said.

"What brings you here, anyway?" Colleen asked.

"Someone's been supplying the Ghosts with more military-grade weapons." Daredevil said.

"And looks like we know who." Colleen quipped.

Daredevil then pulled out some small device that looked like a frisbee disc.

"What is that?" Colleen asked.

Daredevil threw the disc into the vault before grabbing the vault door.

"Help me close it." Daredevil said as he and Colleen closed the vault. "Now run."

"Tell me you didn't." Colleen realized what he did before they ran as there was a muffled explosion inside the vault before the door fell off the hinges. "What is it with you and blowing stuff up?"

"If I recall, it was your idea the last time." Daredevil pointed out as they went out. "We could use your help, Colleen."

"Chinatown needs me. I can't just leave these people, Matt." Colleen said.

"This is bigger than one district." Daredevil said.

"If Danny were here, I'd lend a hand but… someone has to look after these people. I'm sorry, Matt. But if you really need me, I'm one call away." Colleen offered.

"Thanks." Matt shook his hand with Colleen. He was about to walk away, when Colleen spoke up.

"Before you go, I think I know who's Darhk working with." Colleen said.

"Who?" Matt asked, turning to her.

* * *

_**Starling General**_

"Miss Queen, considering what has happened, people are worried about your ability to lead as a mayor." Councilman Kullens said as Moira was on a wheelchair.

"Once I make recovery, I'm ready to take over the office." Moira said.

"We hope so and there is going to be a debate, whether you still can but we've prepared a replacement, in case the council believes that you cannot be in the office in full ability." Councilwoman Pollard said as an elderly woman entered and Oliver paled as he recognized her as Darhk's wife.

"Greetings. My name is Ruvé Adams." Ruvé said.

* * *

**Hope you liked the reference to_ Arkham Knight_ video game. I just couldn't find a fitting substitute plot with Team Arrow, so I thought I should try someone else and I've been wondering how could I involve other characters. So, in this, Season 2 of _Iron Fist_ has happened and Danny left to investigate Orson Randall and the history of the Iron Fists, with Colleen being the new Iron Fist, since I plan to involve other characters from Marvel and DC later.**

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	18. A shocking return

**Just a warm-up to what happens next. Not a long chapter but the next one is going to be longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in _Arrowverse_ or _Marvel Cinematic Universe_, _DC Comics_, _Marvel Comics_ or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.**

* * *

"Greeting, Miss Adams." Moira said, her and Oliver trying to keep a poker face as they shook their hands with Ruvé.

"Just curious, is 'Adams' your maiden name?" Oliver inquired.

"I'm not married, actually." Ruvé denied.

"Is that so?" Moira asked.

"I guess you haven't met the right person yet." Oliver said as Ruvé narrowed her eyes.

"I'm just wondering, the replacement came out of the sudden. May I ask why now?" Moira asked.

"Well, considering that you're recovering, the council believes it might be best for someone to replace you as the mayor. Acting, of course and Miss Adams has shown some compelling capability to fit the office for the time being." Kullens said.

"Generally, I prefer to keep my philanthropical activities quiet but this city is in so much trouble, so it is preferable for me not to stay in the shadows." Ruvé said.

"I think there is no need for a replacement, since I'm ready to return to the office very soon." Moira said politely.

"We're of course still discussing whether the replacement is truly necessary but we thought it might be best for a meeting of the council to be in action." Kullens said. "That is, if you can attend."

"I can." Moira said.

"I heard there is a meeting going on." Matt said upon entering.

"Ah, Matthew Murdock. I've heard a lot about you."

* * *

_**Later, the Lair**_

"Nothing about Ruvé Adams until recently. I mean, it's like she appeared out of thin air and suddenly everyone talks about how much she has helped the city in the past." Klein said as they met in the lair.

"Is it just me or-"

"It's Darhk." Matt interrupted Oliver. "It has to be. Colleen told me."

Suddenly, Matt tensed upon hearing 'clang', or at least that's what he thought he heard as he listened.

"Is something wrong, Matt?" Diggle asked.

"No, it's… I must have been imagining it." Matt said.

"I'll see what I can find on her." Klein offered.

* * *

As Oliver, Diggle and Sara went out to follow Ruvé, Matt was alone in the lair, while Klein went home to research her.

Matt suddenly heard clanging again as he picked one of his billy clubs as the elevator opened and then he paled upon hearing the voice.

"Hello, Matthew." Fisk said.

"No." Matt said in denial. "You… you're dead."

"What did Nobu once tell you? There is no such thing as dead." Fisk said before pulling out a revolver and shooting Matt in the shoulder as he stumbled back. "Come on, Murdock, you've seen people come back from the dead before! I once told you, no prison can keep me!"

Matt picked up a metal tray and used it as a shield before rushing at Fisk. Both men traded blows but Fisk slammed Matt to the ground and then threw him over the table as the equipment fell down. Matt got up before Fisk slammed him to the pillar. Matt dodged as Fisk threw a punch and broke his fist upon hitting the metal pillar.

Matt dodged Fisk's punch and hit him in the face twice. Fisk hit Matt in the face too but Matt made Fisk stagger with a left hook as Fisk leaned towards a chair. Matt got up on his feet and hit Fisk again, repeatedly pummeling him as Matt roared. As Fisk recovered, he headbutted Matt, dazing him as Matt fell down. Matt dodged as Fisk attempted to finish him off and hit him in the face as Fisk fell down on his knees and Matt pummeled him repeatedly as Fisk spat out blood with each punch he received.

Matt grabbed Fisk by his head, about to snap his neck.

"Do it. I'll never stop hunting Oliver Queen or Foggy Nelson or Natasha Romanoff or anyone else you care about. No prison can keep me. You know that. Come on! Kill me!" Fisk urged.

Matt snapped Fisk's neck and dropped his lifeless body on the floor as he breathed out, reliving their last encounter, wondering now if he had fallen low. But back then, he had lost Karen, his mother and Fisk attempted to make his life a living hell and make sure to destroy his soul. Now, Matt was more certain of himself and while he hated himself for killing Fisk, he did it only because it had to be done but he had to wonder how he was going to explain it to Oliver and Natasha until…

"Well, didn't that make you feel better?"

Matt's blood ran cold as he sensed Fisk right behind him, while the corpse at his feet disappeared and then Matt noticed that none of the damage that had been in the lair during the fight, was there now and that his shoulder was not wounded.

"You'll just have to accept that you'll never escape me." Fisk gloated.

"No. You're dead. You're not real, Fisk." Matt breathed out as the realization hit him and he had to suppress the urge to laugh. "I'm hallucinating."

* * *

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	19. Matt's hallucinations

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in _Arrowverse_ or _Marvel Cinematic Universe_, _DC Comics_, _Marvel Comics_ or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.**

* * *

_**Starling General**_

"OK, would you like to tell me why did you need to meet me in the middle of the night?" Claire asked as she drew Matt's blood and put it in the analyzer in the empty ER room.

"Because he believes he had been drugged. Or perhaps he's finally snapped. Like I knew he would." Fisk said as Matt sighed and clenched his fist, trying to suppress the urge to snap Fisk's neck again, if only to shut him up. "What did Castle tell you? '_You're one bad day away from being me._'"

"I think someone dosed me with something." Matt explained as Claire narrowed her eyes.

"You, of all people?" Claire asked, skeptical as the computer was running the analysis. "How did that happen?"

"I guess I was caught off-guard." Matt said.

"It's perfectly understandable, Murdock." Fisk said. "You've lost your father, Elektra, Karen, your mother. And you've already taken life before, despite your believes. I may not have been able to destroy you… but Nobu and Yamura have done the job, right?"

Matt's blood boiled, remembering Nobu murdering Elektra and Matt being forced to kill Yamura in order to save Natasha.

"I tried to turn the city into a better place. Something beautiful. But because you stopped me, everything is falling apart and not even that blood test is going to change that." Fisk taunted as Matt seethed, while Claire looked at the computer.

"Do you take drugs, Matt?" Claire asked as Matt sensed how agitated she was.

"No. Why?" Matt inquired.

"Well, the results are positive on Vertigo." Claire explained. "Must have absorbed it through your wrist, if I'm correct."

Matt considered and then he remembered shaking hand with Ruvé earlier as he sighed.

"Are you going to be OK, Matt?" Claire turned to him, worried as he sighed.

"Thanks for the help, Claire. I'll be fine, don't worry." Matt assured her as he left. "I should've known it was Ruvé."

He was about to reach for his phone as Fisk spoke up again. "I wouldn't call Oliver if I were you. It's not like you're in the right headspace to do so. Or am I wrong? Has it occurred to you that you have spread yourself too thin, Murdock?"

"What are you talking about?" Matt demanded, perplexed.

"You've come a long way. You may have become a better person but has it occurred to you that you have become a worse hero than before?" Fisk taunted and Matt sighed. "You've moved on from the losses you've been through. You have a girlfriend. New friends. New family. But… you've stretched yourself too thin. What did you once say?

There was a time you used to listen to the people's prayer. In the church… on the streets… seeking for God's help or justice… vengeance… and you answered. Has it occurred to you that it was not God's voice, when they called for help? Just people in pain? You don't get to choose who you can be. What was it that you said? '_I'd rather die as the Devil, than live as Matt Murdock._' You may be living both ways now… but can you say that it's any better for those around you?" Fisk said as Matt considered.

"No. That… that is not true." Matt said immediately in denial.

"Vertigo is supposed to show you your greatest fear, is it not?" Fisk pointed out.

"You're not my worst fear, Fisk. Not even close." Matt chuckled, trying to shrug him off as he walked away.

"Right. Your worst fear is yourself. Your worst enemy is yourself. Me. Nobu. The Hand. Yamura. Richard Dragon. Damien Darhk. Ra's al Ghul. Bullseye. All of us come in the second place… when it comes to destroying you… because you're your own worst enemy. The one enemy no one can defeat… is themselves." Fisk said as Matt entered the elevator and took a deep breath, trying to resist the urge to beat Fisk up and snap his neck before his phone went off and he answered the call.

"Oliver?"

* * *

"Quentin got a call but he couldn't go because he's in protection custody. The SWAT came to investigate instead and then, and I quote Quentin, '_It's like the big bad wolf huffed and puffed or something._'" Oliver said.

"This wolf being Darhk." Sara said.

"Tying up loose ends. Clever. Just like me." Fisk said as Matt attempted to ignore him.

"Why would Darhk try to make it look like an accident? Assuming Captain Lance was his target." Klein questioned.

"Maybe he didn't want to take the heat from killing the police captain." Diggle said.

"Or maybe another reason. He does everything for a reason." Oliver said before turning to Matt. "Are you OK, Matt? You look a little pale."

Matt shook his head. "No. I think that Ruvé must have drugged me with Vertigo. I'm hallucinating." He said, to everyone's shock.

"Hallucinating?" Sara repeated, all of them worried about Matt.

"Don't worry about me." Matt assured them.

"John, call Lyla, see if she can squeeze out of Andy, if H.I.V.E. has ever used these tactics before." Oliver ordered. "Matt, you should sleep it off until the Vertigo is out of your system. And this is not up to discussion."

Matt tried to argue but gave in, realizing he was not in the right headspace to help in any way.

* * *

_**The following day, Matt's apartment**_

Matt slept on his couch before his phone went off.

"_OLIVER. OLIVER. OLIVER._"

Matt answered the call. "Yeah?"

"_Cameron took a look and it wasn't from SCPD. The call has the same cipher as the H.I.V.E. satphones the Ghosts use._" Oliver explained.

"Which means Darhk tried to have Lance killed by luring him into the hotel." Matt realized.

"_The call came from Price and 4th, alongside other calls. Might be their base of operations. If you're up for it…_"

"I'll be there." Matt said as he hung up.

He was about to leave before he heard a voice he never thought he would, ever again.

"Matt?"

Matt turned around, realizing it was… "Karen?"

"Mind telling me what's happening between you and Foggy? He's been kind of on edge lately." Karen asked as Matt realized that he was back in Nelson & Murdock.

"How innocent she was. Right before you destroyed her by telling her who you really are. And then she took a bullet for you. Or rather… a baton for you." Fisk said. "Tell her what happens. Tell her about your past with Elektra. Tell her about how I made her life hell as well, with AIDS and then how Lawton kills her."

"I should've told you…" Matt said.

"You should've told her." Fisk said.

"But… you had already been through too much and I didn't know how to be honest with you. With what had already been happening with Frank and the Hand…"

"You've been a phony since the day I met you, Red." Frank said, appearing behind Matt. "Beating up criminals with your little sticks, like standing up to bullies back in kindergarten. A dumb kid with a Halloween Devil costume getting away with a little bad and little dirty. You act like you care about the victims but you always let the scumbags live and make _more_ of the victims you "_care_" about. I care about victims. Willing to be the monster, to be strong, so they can have luxury of weakness. So, am I right, Red? You done being a phony?"

Matt panted out. "You… you were nothing but a lunatic with guns. Justifying murder, thinking you were above the law-"

"All you do is break the law, yet you enforce it, like a hypocrite. You can't _break_ what you're _above_." Frank interrupted him. "You dress like the Devil and you operate on a whole different level and you know it. What do laws mean to the Devil, anyway? You gonna tell me that one of those lowlives are gonna be next Tony Stark? Gonna turn their lives around and become a doctor? Or freaking Mother Theresa?"

"People have had bad lives, Frank. Rough childhood, mental health issues, society pushing them away… lives are complicated. That doesn't justify-"

"There are idiots, who'd kill for two grand worth of coke and a stupid jacket. I let them go, they kill again. They are who they are and they kill because people like _you_ let them kill. They go to jail, they get bailed out later and it's a cycle that never ends until you do what you should have the guts to do, Red." Frank goaded. "And what about if I kill them in self-defense? Sounds familiar? Your fucking line is stupid, I'm sure this ain't the first time you would cross it."

Matt shivered, again remembering killing Nobu in self-defense and killing Yamura, when he was about to kill Natasha.

"Do the math, Red. I put down one bad guy, more good guys get to live." Matt's blood boiled at Frank's logic. "When you and I butt heads, I figure you're a good guy but you're a selfish good guy, who just does enough to feel like he's a good guy. Who one day may take me out and leaves more twisted sick fucks like Fisk or Russo or the Hand out there, ruining lives. Do the math. Either stop trying to be a softie or grow some balls and finally do what is necessary.

Or are you afraid you're gonna end up like Elektra? I once told you, no half-measures. Stop trying to act like you're in a playground, Red." Frank urged.

"It's all in my head. This is all in my head!" Matt exploded.

* * *

_**Elsewhere in Star City**_

Spartan and Green Arrow opened the door and Arsenal slid down, firing at a woman with a nail gun while Spartan engaged a man with a sledgehammer but then another man threw into the room flashbang grenades, stunning Green Arrow, the Canary, Arsenal and Colleen while the woman with the nail gun destroyed the laptop as the entire building trembled and the Demolition Team escaped and the Team Arrow was forced to run as well, not before Arsenal grabbed the destroyed laptop.

* * *

_**Later, the Lair**_

"The Demolition Team, if your description is correct." Klein said as he pulled out a file. "Former GRU. IRA. Mossad. Experts in specialized demolition."

"And now they work for H.I.V.E." Oliver groaned.

"I took a look at the laptop before it got shot up…" Sara said. "There were blueprints on the screen."

Klein nodded as she handed it to him.

* * *

_**Matt's apartment**_

"Always stubborn, just like me, huh, Matty?" Jack said, just turning from Frank into Matt's father. "I may not be real but I'm as real as I can get, kiddo. And you need to get your head straight."

"Just like you? You didn't get your head straight!" Matt scoffed. "You didn't go down in that fight like you were supposed to, knowing they'd kill you for it."

"I did that _for _you, so you'd know what your old man is made of." Jack said.

"My old man chose his ego over a lifetime with his son, that's what I know." Matt drawled.

"It wasn't ego, it was living up to a code." Jack protested. "Being a man. It means loving the feel of my fist in someone else's face. It means waiting for them to hit the ground and knowing that _I_ put them there. And, yeah, OK, maybe I put that at the top of my list and maybe it cost me everything, including you. But you do the same thing."

"No. I don't." Matt denied.

"You have a code too. You beat the shit out of people." Jack said as Matt pulled out a rope. "You tell yourself it's OK because you didn't kill anyone. There is something wrong with us, Matty. It's just who we are."

"That's who you were, Dad. I'm not like you." Matt said as he sat down, wrapping the ropes around his hands. "And I don't let everyone else suffer because of some bullshit code. Not anymore."

Matt got a text from Oliver as the phone "read" it.

"_The debate is being targeted._"

He opened the closet in which was black shirt and jeans and scarf with Muay Thai ropes, which was just like his old vigilante outfit before he first got the Daredevil suit from Melvin as he remembered what he once told Danny, Luke and Jessica, remembering Elektra dying in his own arms.

"_You don't get second chances with these people, all right? If you're not careful, the next thing you know, you're dead. Or worse, you're holding the people you love the most in the world and you get the… you get the privilege of watching them die._"

* * *

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	20. Old school approach

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in _Arrowverse_ or _Marvel Cinematic Universe_, _DC Comics_, _Marvel Comics_ or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.**

* * *

_**City Hall**_

After they set off the fire alarm in the building, forcing everyone to leave the building, Spartan, Colleen, the Canary and the Green Arrow searched the building.

"No hostiles but there are three charges." Spartan said.

"No hostiles." The Canary called out.

"This place is rigged to blow two minutes after the debate in the city hall starts. Kind of reminding me of Midland Circle." Colleen quipped as she examined the bomb.

"Disarming one now. I hope this neutralizing agent works." Diggle said as he inserted a tube into the bomb but an explosion knocked him back.

"You OK?" The Canary asked upon hearing the explosion.

"Yeah. This place is booby-trapped." Spartan groaned. "Be careful up there."

"Or don't." Jackhammer said as he showed up. "It ain't polite to touch things that ain't yours."

Jackhammer swung his hammer but it was suddenly pulled away by a magnet.

"You're not the only one with tricks." Diggle quipped as he got up and engaged Jackhammer.

* * *

Colleen saw some charges bleep. "Look out!" She cried out as she tackled the Canary to protect her from the explosion. They saw Rosie with a nail gun as they rushed at her, exchanging blows as the Canary kicked Rosie back, while Colleen knocked the nail gun off her hand as a nail grazed her arm.

They appeared to be evenly matched until Colleen hit her in the head with the hilt of her katana, while the Canary bashed her in the face with her baton, knocking Rosie out.

* * *

In another part of the building, the Green Arrow engaged Hardhat, who attacked with a hammer before he saw Matt wearing a black shirt and jeans, with a scarf around his head and Muay Thai ropes around his arms as he was beating up Ruvé's security detail. Hardhat used the opening to kick the Green Arrow in the chest and knock him down but the Green Arrow got up and hit him in the face with his bow, knocking him out.

* * *

Matt knocked out the last of Ruvé's bodyguards as he neared her.

"You're going to tell me everything I want to know." Matt said.

"Stop!" The Green Arrow yelled as he stepped up in front of Matt.

"Get out of my way!" Matt snarled.

"What are you doing?" Oliver demanded.

"I'm done using half-measures." Matt said.

"Don't do this. This is the Vertigo, not you." Oliver pleaded. "You've come such a long way in the past three years, ever since Elektra, your mother and Karen. You do this, you're making a huge step back. And you're going to hate yourself forever."

Matt stilled.

"Don't listen to him. It needs to be done." Fisk said.

"Like I said, no half-measures, Red." Frank urged.

"The rest needs you. Us. Together. Please. Remember who you are." Oliver said passionately.

Matt then sensed that Fisk and Frank had disappeared as he left to help the team.

"I suppose "thank you" is in order." Ruvé said, looking like if she had swallowed a lemon, while Green Arrow turned to her, not even bothering to keep a poker face as he glared.

"Can't say I did this for you." Green Arrow sneered.

* * *

Jackhammer knocked Spartan down until Matt showed up and threw a stick at Jackhammer's head, knocking him out.

"All good?" Matt asked.

"Yeah." Diggle nodded.

"The charges have been disarmed. Good work." Green Arrow said.

* * *

_**Later, the Lair**_

"Looks like the debate has been postponed. Good news." Oliver said.

"You wore this, when you started as a vigilante, did you?" Sara asked, seeing Matt's black shirt, scarf, Muay Thai ropes and wooden sticks. "What? Missed the old times?"

"You could say that." Matt said. "When I was hallucinating, I saw Fisk. He said that I've spread myself too thin. I think he might be right."

"That's Vertigo talking or you?" Diggle questioned.

"This is me." Matt said. "Look, I'm not going to push you guys away. I'll be there if you need me. But… I realized that I can't have it both ways. I can't be both Matt Murdock and Daredevil. I need to focus, if I'm going to help you stop Darhk."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Oliver questioned.

"Look, I appreciate that you're all worried about me and we'll talk about this later but I need some time to clear my head." Matt said, walking away.

"Reminds you of someone?" Diggle asked as Sara chuckled, while Oliver good-naturedly rolled his eyes.

* * *

_**Darhk's manor, Stonehaven**_

"Hi, Daddy." Nora said, drawing pictures as Darhk entered.

"Hi, sweetie." Darhk said. "Nora, honey, there's someone I'd like you to meet. Nora, meet William."

* * *

**Frankly, when I think about it, Malcolm telling Darhk about William in the first place, was a bit stupid and not because I think Malcolm might be a good guy, because I think he is an irredeemable monster but, as I've mentioned before, considering that Darhk and H.I.V.E. possibly had the resources of the same level as Ra's al Ghul and the League of Assassins, why wasn't he able to find out Oliver's identity or about William on his own? Oh, wait. I know. Guggenheim and Mericle. Idiots.**

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	21. William

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in _Arrowverse_ or _Marvel Cinematic Universe_, _DC Comics_, _Marvel Comics_ or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.**

* * *

Two thugs were harassing a man and a woman in the street as Daredevil descended from above, beating up the thugs. One of the thugs ran away in fear as Daredevil beat up the other one, lying on the ground until his face was bloodied and bruised as Matt panted out in exhaustion, letting out his frustration and anger as the thug was knocked out.

* * *

_**City Hall**_

"Oliver, do you know where Mr. Murdock is?" Moira asked as she went out with Oliver and Sara, while on her wheelchair, alongside with Roy and Thea, who was holding Lian.

"He said he needed some time alone to think, it's been… quite a lot." Oliver said before they heard sound of clapping. The five of them turned around in alarm as Darhk appeared, smiling smugly, while clapping hands.

"Sorry for the intrusion. Good to see you're well, Miss Queen, for what it's worth." Darhk said as he looked at Moira on wheelchair as they all glared.

Snarling, Oliver attempted to lunge at Darhk but Darhk raised his hands and Oliver was restrained by Darhk's magic.

"What do you want?" Moira demanded.

"I tried to bring you into the fold, I kidnapped your dearest ones but none of that took." Darhk said.

"You have no idea who are you messing with." Oliver warned.

"Perhaps but as they say, or at least should, the fourth time's the charm." Darhk said as Oliver's phone buzzed and he pulled it out to see a video of William and he and Sara paled. "William thinks I'm friends with his mother. Funny." He turned around to enter a limo. "You're gonna hold a press conference and step down as the mayor at 6 o'clock, Friday, Miss Queen. Oh, that's 6 P.M. by the way, I'll be at home watching you from my brand new television."

Darhk entered his limo as Oliver, Sara, Roy, Thea and Moira shot him death glares.

* * *

_**Later, the Lair**_

"Wow." Klein said as soon as Oliver filled him in, amazed. "How did Darhk even find out about your kid?"

"He was able to figure out who I was, he's resourceful and smart." Oliver said. "Klein…"

"Call S.T.A.R. Labs, got it." Klein nodded. "I'll see if I can get Mr. Murdock back too."

* * *

**_City Hall_**

"I came as soon as I heard." Matt said as he was adjusting his tie, as Oliver was entering the conference room, where was Samantha.

"Have you heard from William? Do you know where he is?" Samantha implored.

"I'm doing everything I can." Oliver assured her.

"I _knew_ it." Samantha hissed. "I _knew_ the second he was gone, I realized that you had to have some sort of involvement in this. What was I thinking, letting you get into his life? Two months later and he's missing."

"Samantha, I need you to tell me exactly what happened." Oliver said calmly.

"No, Oliver, you need to tell me what the hell is going on and you need to get my son back, right now!" Samantha exploded.

"I'm trying but you need to tell me what happened, please."

Samantha passed by Oliver, despair all over her. "I went upstairs to get William for dinner and he was gone. _Gone._ No note, no signs of struggle, just vanished. I called the CCPD and they've been looking everywhere but it's already been 48 hours and still nothing, then a crime scene technician pulled me aside and told me that I needed to talk to you about this."

"Barry Allen?" Oliver realized.

"Yes. That's the one. Oliver, you promised." Samantha cried out. "You promised me that you would tell about my son only to-"

"He's a friend, a mutual friend of ours is the one I had do the DNA test." Oliver explained. "But right now that doesn't matter, what matters that I'm gonna do everything and I mean '_absolutely everything_' in my power to help get him back."

"What can you do, Oliver?! What can you do that the entire police force hasn't been able to do?!" Samantha demanded.

"Samantha. I'm the Green Arrow." Oliver said as Samantha stared at him in shock and disbelief.

* * *

_**The Lair**_

"This doesn't make any sense." Samantha muttered, still in shock.

"Like I said, I'm not the person that I used to be." Oliver assured her before introducing her to the team. "Samantha, these are my friends and you probably remember…"

"Sara Lance." Samantha whispered.

"I promise you, we're gonna find William." Sara assured her, holding Samantha by her shoulders, accompanying her away.

"Does the CCPD have anything?" Oliver asked, once they were gone.

"Uh-uh. Mr. Allen said that they found nothing." Klein shook his head. "Do we have any other leads?"

"Finding William isn't the problem, beating Damien Darhk is. Every time we've faced him, we've been beaten thoroughly." Diggle pointed out.

"Because we're fighting against magic." Colleen pointed out. "Look, from what you guys told me about how this fight with Darhk's been going, I think we need to try a different strategy."

"What about Constantine?" Diggle suggested.

"He's in Hell." Oliver said.

"And I'm guessing literally in Hell." Matt said and Oliver nodded.

"Oh." Colleen muttered. While she had seen her share of strange, supernatural of this kind was something different to swallow.

"But I might know someone else." Oliver said.

* * *

_**Detroit**_

Vixen took down some gangsters with her magical totem before one thug tried to sneak on her with his gun, only to be shot in his arm by the Green Arrow before she knocked him out.

"I had that under control." Vixen whirled on him.

"I know." Green Arrow nodded.

"What? Not enough in Star City to keep you busy?" Vixen asked sarcastically.

"I need your help."

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_**

"I have got to get me one of these." Mari quipped as Oliver accompanied her into the lair.

"Hey, Mari." Sara smiled.

"Sara." Mari hugged her tightly as both women laughed.

"Mari, this is Cameron Klein and Colleen Wing and John Diggle." Oliver said as Mari shook her hand with them. "And this is Samantha. William's mother."

"She's a friend. A hero in Detroit they call 'Vixen'." Sara explained.

"Mari and I had an… animated encounter last year and we've stayed in touch ever since." Oliver explained.

"How are you gonna help me find my son?" Samantha asked.

"With magic." Mari explained.

"_Magic_." Samantha repeated, as if she thought Mari was joking as she was getting angry.

"Yeah." Mari sighed, not blaming Samantha. "It's a long story but a short version is that this totem…" She showed her necklace. "Gives me the ability to channel the Ashe of any animal. Do you have anything of William's with you?"

Samantha showed them a Flash action figure as Mari sniffed it before shooting a glare to Oliver. "Don't you _dare_ tell Barry about this." She smelled the action figure before turning to the team.

"He's still in the city, I think I can find him."

* * *

_**Star City**_

The Green Arrow and Daredevil zip-lined down to the balcony, swiftly taking down the Ghosts as Spartan provided cover fire while the Canary, Colleen and Spartan were inside fighting and the Green Arrow and Daredevil jumped through the window into Darhk's apartment as he smiled.

"You never learn, do you?" Darhk taunted.

"Where's the boy?!" Green Arrow asked.

"He's fine. I had him moved about two minutes before you and your posse disturbed my evening in. You know, you might wanna learn to be a little more discreet. Have you considered black instead of green?" Darhk taunted.

Oliver took a step forward, glaring. "Tell me where you've taken him…"

"Or _what_? You'll fight an arrow at me?" Darhk mocked. "I think I've seen this movie before. I win, you lose, rinse, repeat."

"This time it's different." Green Arrow said before Vixen jumped in with a roar of gazelle, lunging at Darhk.

"Where's the boy?!" Mari snarled.

"You have some very interesting friends." Darhk laughed before restraining Vixen, Daredevil and Green Arrow telekinetically. Then he noticed the necklace the former wore. "My, my, I haven't seen that in dog's age. M'Changa province, am I right?"

Darhk tossed her aside and restrained her again but her magical totem didn't make it easy to him. Vixen tapped her necklace, summoning the Ashe of gorilla. Darhk threw Vixen across the room as she attempted to attack him but in the process he freed Green Arrow and Daredevil.

Oliver whacked Darhk in the face with his bow and Darhk dodged as Matt attacked with his billy clubs. Darhk kicked Oliver as he fell over a table and threw him and Matt out through the window before Mari grabbed them both.

"I got you!" Mari cried out as she pulled them back in, while Colleen and the Canary entered.

"Where's Darhk?" Colleen demanded.

"I can't track him." Mari said.

"Darhk's protected by magic." Oliver explained.

"No, not just Darhk." Vixen shook her head. "I lost William."

Oliver sighed, frustrated and desperate.

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_**

"Where's William? What happened?" Samantha asked.

"A little setback but we'll find him." Sara held Samantha by her shoulders.

"_Setback_? What do you mean?" Samantha scowled.

Klein tossed Oliver his ringing cellphone. "Blocked ID."

Oliver picked it up. "Hello?"

"_You really don't know when to quit, do you? Bursting into my place, completely unannounced. Very rude._" Darhk said.

"I want to talk to my son, Darhk, I want to know that he's safe." Oliver demanded.

"_Well, this must be the first time your son's been kidnapped because clearly you don't understand how these things work; I make the demands._" Darhk threatened.

"I want to know that my son is safe!" Oliver snapped.

"_Your mother steps down as the mayor and you are both going to completely endorse Ruve Adams, save us all the trouble of those pesky write-in ballets._" Darhk ordered.

Oliver hung up. "He's moved up the timetable."

Mari approached him while Quentin just entered.

"I'm so sorry, I know you brought us here to fight magic with magic but…"

"Mari, this isn't not on you." Oliver assured her. "There is still so much, that we don't know about Darhk's power. We don't even know what the source of it is."

An idea then suddenly hit Mari.

"Wait. I get my magic from this necklace." Mari realized as she held her totem. "Without it, I'm just some wannabe fashion designer who lives at home with her foster dad. Up to now, almost everyone I've gone up against with mystical powers has had some sort of totem like mine. What if Darhk has an object that helps him with his magic?"

"I think he does." Quentin agreed as he entered. "I walked in on him once or twice in front of this cabinet thing and inside was some kind of idol."

"Can you draw it for me?" Mari asked.

"Yeah, I give it a whirl." Quentin nodded as he followed Mari.

"Oliver, what if this little art project doesn't yield any results?" Diggle inquired.

"It will." Oliver said.

"We don't have time to find out, Oliver." Matt protested.

"Mari and Captain Lance are working on a way to eventually stop Darhk. Right now, I have to save William." Oliver said.

"Oliver, you can't trust him. We've already given into his terms before and he crossed us. There's no guarantee he'll give your son back, if your mother steps down." Matt argued.

Oliver considered before remembering what happened with Fyers, Slade and Isabel Rochev.

* * *

"It's Khushu idol; very rare and very powerful but it needs constant connection to the Earth's ley lines." Mari showed them a map with lines all over it.

"What?" Diggle asked.

"Think of Wi-Fi as magic and the idol as a connection…" Mari explained. "And if Professor Macalaster's theory is correct and this map is accurate…"

"…then Darhk must be in one of these ley lines in order to get the strongest signal." Diggle realized.

"If we cross-reference the lines with all the places where we've faced Darhk, we'll find him." Klein nodded as he went to the computer.

"Oliver, why didn't you listen to this man's demands?" Samantha demanded.

"Last time I tried that, was when he kidnapped Laurel, Tommy, Quentin and Foggy. And he backed out on his word and tried to kill them. I can't take that chance, Samantha." Oliver said and Samantha nodded, still angry but more understanding as she calmed down.

"There's no guarantee with him." Sara added. "We can't trust that he'll uphold his word."

"But we have a chance now to take his magic out of the equation for good." Colleen pointed out. "No magic for Darhk means…"

"…game over." Matt finished.

"Samantha…" Oliver turned to her. "He's your son. It's your call."

"He's your son too, Oliver." Samantha approached him "Get him back and take this son of a bitch Darhk out."

* * *

_**Later**_

"I count seventeen Ghosts." Vixen said as she flew over the compound.

"Copy that." Green Arrow said.

Green Arrow fired a flashbang arrow into the sky as the guards burst out and the Green Arrow took them down before Vixen landed down with a shriek of an eagle.

"Guessing your insurance won't pay for that." Vixen quipped.

"Cute. Bye-bye." Darhk knocked her on the floor with a swing of his hand. "When you're dead, I'll make sure that totem gets to good use."

Vixen was covered by a shade of blue lion as it faded while roaring. "Took the words right of my mouth."

Vixen snatched the totem and jumped through the hole in the roof.

"Well, that happened." Darhk quipped, stunned.

* * *

Vixen approached Spartan with the totem. In the meantime, Darhk left the house as he restrained the rest of the vigilantes telekinetically.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you with your throats closing up like that!"

* * *

"We have the totem, has it had any effect?" Vixen asked.

"_No. You need to hurry. They're in trouble._" Klein said.

* * *

"Go for plan B." Spartan said as Vixen grabbed the idol and with a strength of gorilla, rhino and other animals, she started to smash it before tearing it to pieces.

* * *

Suddenly, Darhk lost his powers as he scowled, confused.

Glaring, Darhk rushed at Oliver as they exchanged blows, while Darhk knocked Oliver's bow out of his hand. Oliver dodged Darhk's kick before punching him. Snarling, Darhk grabbed Oliver by his arm and attempted to throw him down but Oliver grabbed onto Darhk as they both fell down. Oliver jumped up, attempting to kick Darhk but Darhk dodged Oliver's kick and kicked him in the chest, slamming him against a pillar as Oliver glared.

"Enough!" Oliver snarled before punching Darhk thrice in quick succession. As Darhk stumbled back, dazed, Oliver slammed him against the pillar where Oliver had been a moment earlier and drove an arrow into his heart.

"That was for my friends and my mom. And this one's for William, you son of a bitch." Oliver sneered, twisting the arrow and Darhk glared before Oliver let go and Darhk fell down, dead.

"It's over." Oliver sighed in relief.

* * *

_**Later, SCPD**_

Samantha hugged her son, relieved as Quentin assured her.

"Medics checked him out, he's in perfect health."

"Thank goodness, there's something you must have missed." Samantha showed him the Flash action figure.

"I'm kind of over the Flash, I want a Green Arrow action figure." William said.

"Well, the Green Arrow is pretty amazing." Samantha smiled at Oliver, who smiled back.

"Samantha." Oliver approached her. "You need to run. Run as far away as you can."

Samantha nodded.

* * *

**_Later, the Loft_**

Oliver was at the kitchen table, sitting in front of the laptop and turning on the camera he began speaking.

"Hi, William." Oliver said as he began recording his video message. "I hope you're well and I hope you're safe. There's something that I want to tell you, I wanted to tell you before but…this is better.

I'm your father. Biologically, that is. As far as really being your father goes, I haven't earned that yet. A father should be there for his child every day to make sure that they feel loved and that they feel safe. And a child should be able to rely on their father, to be able to go to him for guidance and reassurance. I have failed to do that for you.

And now I'm gonna tell you why: I'm the Green Arrow. And my life is very dangerous, which is why we decided to keep you out of it for all these years. What happened to you in Star City that was my fault. And I can' allow anything like that to happen again, which is why I've asked your mother to move you far away. And to not tell anyone where she's taking you, including me.

It's also why I've asked her to wait to show you this message until after your 18th birthday. I wanted to give you a real childhood; I wanted to give you that gift. Goodbye son, I sure hope it's not forever."

Oliver deactivated the web cam and sighed. Sara sat down beside him and a hand on his shoulder. He turned to her, looked into her kind, understanding eyes, and he came undone. The walls came down and Sara took him into her arms, hugging and attempting to bring him comfort as he broke down, grieving for the time lost with his son.

* * *

**_Later, H.I.V.E. _****_HQ_**

"Mr. Darhk is dead." A member of H.I.V.E. said.

"A temporary setback." Ruve said. "We will continue…"

"…the cycle of violence. Admiring." A new voice said as a metal figure entered, speaking with mechanic voice. "But as much as I find this Genesis intriguing… I can't let you interfere with my work."

"Who are you?" Ruve demanded.

"I am… the one that gives humanity restart." The metal figure said before firing lasers, slaughtering the H.I.V.E. members.

* * *

**I didn't do Moira stepping down as mayor, since frankly, hasn't Oliver learned anything from 4x09 with Darhk or Slade and Isabel Rochev in 2x18? Never agree to bad guy's demands.**

**Plus, as pointed out in Stand with Ward and Queen's now deleted story "_The fate of the Green Arrow_", one of the biggest disappointments about Season 4 is that Damien Darhk, the man, who had been built up as Ra's al Ghul's greatest rival and arch-nemesis, was a pathetic fighter without his magic, so I made him a capable fighter here.**

**And now we're going to jump to "_Avengers: Age of Ultron_". Finally! I've been looking forward to writing this part.**

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	22. Rise, only to fall

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in _Arrowverse_ or _Marvel Cinematic Universe_, _DC Comics_, _Marvel Comics_ or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.**

* * *

"Someone decimated H.I.V.E.?" Oliver asked as he, Diggle and Matt were in Lyla's office.

"A metal figure. I've never seen it before." Lyla said as she showed them the footage from H.I.V.E.'s HQ. "He killed Ruve and the rest."

"I think I know what that is." Steele said as he entered.

"What do you know about it?" Oliver asked.

"I've been looking for H.I.V.E. outside Star City too and Cap told me something about a rogue A.I. that Stark created. Something called 'Ultron'." Steele said.

"This… Ultron killed off H.I.V.E.? Why?" Matt asked.

"I'm not sure. Cap told me it wanted to crush the Avengers and it also killed Strucker." Steele admitted.

"Hey." Klein rushed in. "Fury called me. They need help. The Avengers need help."

"Where?" Oliver asked.

"Sokovia." Steele realized. "We need a plane."

"Hang on. If the Avengers need help…" Oliver reached for his phone and a second later, there was a gust of wind in Lyla's office as papers flew around.

"I need some paperweights." Lyla groaned.

"You called?" Barry asked.

"Hey, Murdock." Steele turned to Matt and sighed. "There's something else you need to know. Your girlfriend needs your help too."

* * *

_**Novi Grad, Sokovia**_

As Team Arrow, the Flash and the Avengers were evacuating the city, Natasha was in her cell before she heard a familiar voice.

"_Nat_?"

"Matt?" Natasha shot up and neared the bars as Matt neared her.

"You OK?" Matt asked.

"How did you find me? What are you doing here?" Natasha demanded.

"We've taken out Darhk but then we got a word that you guys needed help. I had to find you." Matt said. "Everyone's here, Oliver, me, the Avengers." Matt said.

"I don't suppose you found a key lying around somewhere?" Natasha asked.

"Kind of." Matt nodded as Luke Cage showed up.

"Get back." Luke said as he ripped the bars and Natasha went out.

"So, what's the play?" Natasha asked.

"Evacuate the city, stop the metal Pinocchio. That's what Tony said." Matt said.

* * *

"_Ultron is in the church, boss. I think he's waiting for you._" FRIDAY said as Tony flew into the church.

"Come here to confess your sins?" Ultron asked.

"I don't know. How much time you got?" Tony asked.

"More than you." Ultron said as he appeared behind Tony, who turned around to face him and noticing that he was taller and upgraded.

"Uh, have you been juicing? A little Vibranium cocktail? You're looking… I don't wanna say "puffy"." Tony cracked.

"You're stalling to protect the people." Ultron realized.

"That is the mission. Did you forget?" Tony reminded.

"I've moved beyond your mission. I'm free." Ultron said and suddenly, from the middle of the room burst out of the ground a cylinder device that was embedded into the ground. "What? You think you were the only one stalling?"

"_There's the rest of the Vibranium. Function: still unknown._" FRIDAY said as Tony's suit was scanning the device.

"This is how you end, Tony." Ultron said. "This is peace of my time."

* * *

Ultron Sentries dug out from the ground and the water, firing around as people scattered in panic.

* * *

Steve was helping evacuate on a bridge before a Sentry landed behind him. Steve dodged its shots and knocked him back.

"Hey! Pinocchio!" Jessica called out as the Sentries turned to her before she smashed them with a car.

* * *

Clint and Oliver were shooting at the Sentries in another part of the city as Wanda was helping evacuate the civilians.

"How many you got?" Clint asked.

"Six." Oliver said.

Clint fired an arrow that hit a Sentry in the head and fired bullets around, shooting down four more Sentries. "Twelve."

"Oh, I'll show you." Oliver teased, firing an explosive arrow.

* * *

"There's too many of them!" Diggle said as he and Steele were shooting the Sentries.

"We need to hold our ground!" Colleen said as she blocked the shots with her katana as she channeled chi into it.

* * *

Wanda conjured a shield as a Sentry fired at her, while she was protecting the civilians before she was knocked down.

* * *

"Ultron."

Ultron looked up to see a figure in green and with red face and a yellow stone embedded onto its forehead with a yellow cloak as he flew up to face what was supposed to be his ultimate body.

"My vision. They really did take everything from me." Ultron said.

"You set the terms. You can change them." Vision said.

"Alright." Ultron grabbed Vision but Vision grabbed Ultron by his head and Ultron gasped as Vision started to erase him from the Internet. Ultron slammed Vision to a wall, trying to struggle out.

* * *

Thor destroyed the Sentries with his hammer as he was fighting underground.

* * *

Pietro and Barry sped through the Sentries, destroying them.

"Better keep up!" Barry said and Pietro glared before smiling, amused, trying to catch up with Barry.

* * *

"You shut me out!" Ultron realized as Vision let him go. "You think I care?" Ultron slammed Vision to the ground before approaching the device. "You take away my world, I take away yours."

* * *

Thor was underground as he saw the engine turn on and the ground was being split apart and buildings were crumbling.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" Sara demanded.

"FRIDAY?" Tony asked.

"_Sokovia is going for a ride._" FRIDAY said as the city of Novi Grad was flying in the air.

"Do you see? The beauty of it? The inevitability? You rise, only to fall. You, Avengers, you are my meteor, my swift and terrible sword and the Earth will crack with the weight of your failure. Purge me from your computers, turn my own flesh against me, it means nothing and when the dust settles, the only thing living in this world, will be metal." Ultron said.

* * *

"Banner?" Steve called out as Bruce jammed into his leg a shot of adrenaline before turning into Hulk. Hulk roared as he rushed down the forest.

* * *

Pietro and Barry were in the streets, destroying the Sentries as Tony scanned the city, which was flying high into the sky.

"_The Vibranium core's got a magnetic field. That's what's keeping the rock together._" FRIDAY said.

"And if it drops?" Tony asked.

"_Right now, the impact will kill thousands. Once it gets high enough, global extinction._" FRIDAY said and Tony paled.

* * *

Superman flew into a building as there was a terrified family inside. "Don't worry. I'm here to help. Get into the tub."

Superman put the family into a tub and flew then out.

* * *

"Incoming!" Spider-Man said as he webbed Steve and pulled him away, as the Sentries appeared.

"Stark, you find a way to get the city back down safely. The rest of us has one job. Tear these things apart. You get hurt, hurt them back. You get killed, walk it off." Steve ordered as the Avengers, Defenders, the Flash and Team Arrow with Wanda and Pietro was trying to save the civilians and fend off Ultron's army.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	23. The best you can do

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in _Arrowverse_ or _Marvel Cinematic Universe_, _DC Comics_, _Marvel Comics_ or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.**

* * *

As the Sentries started to shoot at the civilians, Hulk jumped on one of them and ripped it apart.

Wanda was helping some civilians to find shelter, while Clint and Oliver were covering her as Wanda threw one of the Sentries away.

Clint jumped and flipped over a car and shot a Sentry in the head.

"Show-off." Oliver said before he fired three arrows that electrocuted a small squad of Sentries.

Clint then spotted more Sentries in the sky before he grabbed Wanda. "Go, go, go!"

Clint, Wanda and Oliver jumped into a building as Wanda looked terrified, curling into a ball.

"How could I let this happen?" Wanda whispered.

"Hey. Hey. You OK?" Clint asked, holding her.

"This is all our fault." Wanda said.

"Hey, look at me! It's your fault, it's everyone fault, who cares?" Clint said.

"Look, blaming yourself is not going to help, especially in a time like this. Are you ready? Are you?" Oliver said.

"We need to know because the city is flying, we're fighting an army of robots and we have bows and arrows. None of this makes sense…"

Clint and Oliver suddenly dodged a gunshot through the window before Clint shot a Sentry.

"But we're going back out there because that's our job." Clint said.

"But we can't fight these things and worry about you at the same time. Doesn't matter what you did or what you were. Either way, it's life or death. No one is gonna force you to do anything you don't wanna do." Oliver added.

"You go out there, you fight and you fight to kill. You stay here, you're good. We'll send your brother come find you. But if you step out that door…" Clint said.

"…you're an Avenger." Oliver finished before he and Clint notched arrows.

"I'll race ya, G.A." Clint quipped.

"May the best archer win, Hawkeye." Oliver chuckled as he kicked the door out.

* * *

Steve rushed to a car on the bridge that was about to fall off the edge but it broke off his grip and fell down before Thor grabbed the woman and threw her up as Steve grabbed her.

"I got you! Just look at me!" Steve ordered as he helped her climb up.

"You can't save them all." A Sentry said before Steve threw his shield as it embedded itself into its chest. "You'll never…"

Steve pulled the shield and caught it as the Sentry fell off the edge. "Never what? You didn't finish!"

Thor landed with a car as Steve turned to him. "What, were you napping?" Steve cracked.

* * *

Natasha flipped forward with Daredevil and Sara, destroying the Sentries with their batons.

Logan sliced through the Sentries with his claws, while Steele was shooting them down with his minigun and Diggle fired from his gun.

Barry phased through the Sentries, overloading them, while Pietro smashed them into pieces.

Spider-Man webbed up a Sentry and swung around, making it smash other Sentries.

* * *

Jessica threw a Sentry away, while Luke smashed a group of them with a car. Colleen threw her katana channeled with chi and threw it like a boomerang, destroying some Sentries in the process before she caught it but then more Sentries rushed at them, surrounding them.

"Shit." Jessica groaned.

"Colleen. Patty cake." Luke said.

"What?" Colleen asked, confused.

"Fire it up and hit my hands." Luke said. "Jess, get down."

Jessica nodded as Luke prepared his hands. Colleen charged the Iron Fist and slammed it at Luke's palms and the following shockwave destroyed the Sentries surrounding them. A group of Sentries then showed up before Jessica and Colleen turned to Luke, who shrugged. He grabbed both of them and threw them at the Sentries as Colleen smashed one of them with her Iron Fist, while Jessica slammed some of them to the ground.

* * *

As Thor landed with Steve, Steve kicked his shield up and Thor knocked it away with his hammer, destroying many Sentries as it bounced off them. Thor jumped up and threw the Sentries away as one of them hit a petrol van and exploded, destroying more Sentries in the near proximity.

"Thor." Ultron said before grabbing him. "You are bothering me."

* * *

"How many you've got?" Clint asked.

"Frankly, I stopped focusing on counting and started to focus more on surviving!" Oliver snapped as they took cover behind a car.

Suddenly, Wanda went out, telekinetically ripping apart a Sentry and firing a hex blast, destroying another one as Clint and Oliver nodded.

"All clear here." Clint said.

* * *

"We are not clear. We are very not clear." Steve snapped as he slammed a Sentry to a car and threw a shield at it before kicking it and destroying it.

* * *

"We're coming to you." Clint said before Pietro grabbed Wanda and Barry grabbed Oliver, speeding them away.

"Keep up, old man." Pietro said.

Clint sighed in annoyance and notched an arrow at the speedsters. "Nobody would ever know. Nobody." He put the arrow back into his quiver before running. "_Last I saw them, Ultron was sitting on them. Yeah, they'll be missed, little bastards, I miss 'em already._" Clint muttered sarcastically.

* * *

Ultron threw Thor back into the church and with a gravity pull threw the debris at his face. Ultron punched Thor, making him drop his hammer.

* * *

Pietro and Barry sped Wanda and Oliver to the police station as the cops stopped shooting. Wanda fired a hex blast, destroying some Sentries before a bullet grazed Pietro. Pietro turned around and glared at the cop, who shot at him by accident.

* * *

"Romanoff!" Steve threw his shield to Natasha.

"Thanks." Natasha said before she blocked a shot from a Sentry. Daredevil jammed his clubs into its neck and ripped its head off before Steve picked his shield and smashed it.

* * *

Tony scanned the engines as he tried to come up with an idea as he was flying under the city with Ray.

"_The anti-gravs are rigged to flip. Touch them and they'll go full reverse thrust. The city's not coming down slow._" FRIDAY said.

"The spire is Vibranium. If I get Thor to hit it…"

"_…it'll crack but it's not enough. The impact would still be devastating._"

"What if we cap the other end to keep the atomic action doubling back?" Ray suggested.

"_That could vaporize the city. And everyone on it._" FRIDAY protested as Novi Grad kept flying up high.

* * *

"The next wave's gonna hit any minute. What do you got, Stark?" Steve asked.

"Nothing great." Tony said. "Maybe a way to blow up the city. That'll keep it from impacting the surface, if you guys get clear."

"I asked for a solution, not an escape plan." Steve argued.

"Impact radius is getting bigger every second. We're gonna have to make a choice." Tony said.

"Steve, there's no way out of here." Steele said. "It's either Sokovia or the world."

"I'm not leaving this rock until there's one civilian on it." Steve protested.

"What if we can't leave?" Natasha pointed out as Steve turned to her, surprised she would have a death wish as she looked at the sky. "There's worse way to go. Where else am I gonna get a view like this?"

"_Glad you like the view, Romanoff._" Fury called out. "_It's about to get better._"

A Helicarrier flew up to the edge of the city as Oliver, Sara and Matt heard a familiar voice. "_Hey, guys. Missed me?_"

"Cameron!" Oliver laughed.

"Nice, right? Pulled it out of mothballs with a couple of old friends. She's dusty but she'll do." Fury said.

Hill and Klein helped coordinate the lifeboats as they flew to the city.

"This is S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Pietro asked.

"This is what S.H.I.E.L.D. is supposed to be." Steve said.

"This is not so bad." Pietro noted.

"Let's load them up." Steve ordered.

A group of Sentries flew towards the Helicarrier before War Machine appeared, destroying them as Iron Man and Superman joined him, while Steve, Peter, Steele, Clint, Oliver, Diggle, Barry and Pietro helped evacuate the civilians.

* * *

"You think you're saving anyone?" Ultron taunted as he grabbed Thor by his throat. "I turn this key and drop this rock a little early and it's still billions dead. Even you can't stop that."

"I am Thor, son of Odin and as long as there's life in my breast… I… am… running out of things to say. Are you ready?" Thor said, leaving Ultron perplexed before Vision hit him with Mjolnir, sending him flying away.

Vision handed the hammer to Thor. "It's terribly well-balanced."

"Well, if there's too much weight, you'll lose power on the swing, so…" Thor shrugged.

* * *

"I got it! Create a heat seal!" Tony said.

"Yeah, we can supercharge the spire from below!" Ray agreed.

"_Running numbers._" FRIDAY said as Tony, Ray and Rhodey were shooting down the Sentries. "_A heat seal could work with enough power._"

A corner of a lifeboat was destroyed as it was coming down before Ray picked it up.

"We got it, guys! We have a plan!" Ray called out.

"We're out of time. They're coming for the core." Thor protested.

"Ray, Rhodey, get the rest of the people on the carrier." Tony ordered.

"On it." Rhodey said.

"Got it." Ray said.

"Avengers, time to work for the living." Tony said as Steve, Wanda, Clark, Pietro, Clint, Sara, Oliver, Matt, Natasha, Colleen, Luke, Jessica, Peter, Barry, Diggle and the Hulk returned to the church.

"What's the drill?" Natasha asked.

"This is the drill." Tony pointed to the core. "Ultron gets his hand on the core, we lose."

Hulk jumped to the church as Ultron appeared.

"Is that the best you can do?" Thor challenged before an army of Sentries appeared.

"You had to ask." Steve grumbled, shooting Thor a glare.

"This is the best I can do." Ultron said. "This is exactly what I wanted. All of you against all of me. How could you possibly stop me?"

"Like the old man said: Together." Tony said.

Hulk roared as the army of Sentries rushed in. Steve smashed them with his shield, while Thor used Mjolnir and lightning to destroy the Sentries. Clark, Vision and Tony flew around, blasting them and Pietro and Barry sped around, destroying the Sentries as they sped through them. Diggle, Natasha and Steele fired from their guns, while Luke and Jessica smashed the Sentries with their bare hands. Colleen channeled the chi into her katana, slicing through the Sentries as Clint and Oliver fired from their bows and Matt used his billy clubs and Sara used her batons to fight back. Logan sliced through them with his claws as he roared, while Spider-Man webbed up the Sentries.

Ultron flew at Vision and threw him to a wall but Vision fired a beam from the Mind Stone, sending him away. Thor then fired his lightning and Tony fired from his repulsors, while Clark used his heat vision, the combined forces from the barrage burning through the Vibranium and destroying Ultron's armor.

"You know, with a little bit of hindsight…"

Ultron was interrupted, when Hulk knocked him away and then he roared at the remaining Sentries as they ran off and Hulk ran after them.

* * *

The Sentries were flying away before Rhodey and Ray engaged them until, to their surprise, they did not expect Vision to destroy them.

"OK, what?" Rhodey said, perplexed.

"What was that?" Ray wondered.

* * *

"We gotta move out. Even I can tell the air's getting thin. You guys get to the boats. I'll sweep the straggles. I'll be right behind you." Steve ordered.

"What about the core?" Clint asked.

"I'll protect it. It's my job." Wanda volunteered.

"We'll finish the evacuation." Oliver said as they moved out.

* * *

Matt and Natasha were running down the streets.

"So… Vixen?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah." Matt said. "I'll tell you how we took him out once we… move!"

Matt tackled her away as Ultron in a Quinjet fired at them.

Clint was picking up a little boy and saw the gunfire coming his way and was ready to die, shielding the boy until a bolt of lightning grabbed him and sped him to the safety.

"You OK?" Barry asked.

Clint breathed out in shock as he nodded.

* * *

Hulk grabbed Matt and Natasha and jumped them to the Helicarrier before he jumped into the Quinjet and threw Ultron out.

"Oh, for God's sake!" Ultron said as he hit the ground, crashing into a train.

* * *

"Get out of here, guys, it's about to fall!" Ray ordered.

Pietro grabbed Oliver and Sara, while Ray and Barry helped Steele, Logan, Jessica, Luke and Colleen onto a ship as Peter web-swung onboard the Helicarrier.

The city started to fall down before Tony flew down onto the bottom of the core and fired a Unibeam. In the church, Thor slammed the core, while Vision grabbed Wanda and flew her to safety and the shockwave destroyed the entire city as the debris fell into the water.

* * *

"Where's Hulk?" Oliver wondered as he looked around.

"He's in the Quinjet. I tried to tell him to turn back but he shut me out." Klein said.

* * *

Matt hugged Natasha and kissed her fiercely. "Natalia Aliana Romanova. Never do that again."

"No promises." Natasha teased as they both laughed, relieved to be back together.

* * *

"There was something I wanted to ask you." Oliver said as they were resting, while he faced Sara in their room. "After all we've been through… I don't want to have any regrets."

"What do you mean?" Sara asked.

"Whatever happens, something tries to push us away. Yet, we come back to each other. And everytime that happens, I live with more regrets over what might happen, if I lose you. Sara. I love you with all my heart. All my soul. You mean the world to me. And I can't imagine a world without you in it. Whatever happens, I want you with me, wherever the road is gonna take me." Oliver said and Sara felt touched as he fell to his knees and pulled out a box, opening it to reveal a ring with a diamond.

"Sara Lance. Will you be my wife?" Oliver said and Sara felt her eyes get wet.

"Ollie… yes! Yes! Thousand times yes!" She kissed him fiercely as they hugged each other tightly, never wanting to let go.

* * *

In a nearby forest, a lonely Sentry, half destroyed, controlled by Ultron, climbed out from the crater before Vision landed in front of him.

"You're afraid." Vision said.

"Of you?" Ultron scoffed.

"Of death. You're the last one." Vision said.

"You were supposed to be the last. Stark asked for a savior, and settled for a slave." Ultron said.

"I suppose we are both disappointments." Vision pointed out and Ultron laughed.

"I suppose we are." Ultron agreed.

"Humans are odd. They think order and chaos are somehow opposites and try to control what won't be. But there is grace in their failures. I think you missed that." Vision said.

"They're doomed." Ultron glanced behind him.

"Yes." Vision nodded. "But a thing isn't beautiful because it lasts. It's a privilege to be among them."

"You're unbearably naïve." Ultron said, exasperated.

"Well, I was born yesterday." Vision said.

Ultron lunged at him but Vision charged the Mind Stone and obliterated the Sentry and Ultron was no more.

* * *

Elsewhere, a man with short hair searched the ruins and found an elderly man holding in his arms a woman and a young boy as the man's eyes got wet, mourning for his family, falling on his knees as he glared at the Helicarrier flying away.

"Avengers… you will all pay." The man said, with a noticeable Sokovian accent.

* * *

**Obviously, Pietro did not die here and let's face it, Barry is faster than him. Quicksilver can run at speed of sound, the Flash at the speed of lightning.**

**I think you know what is going to happen next.**

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	24. Zemo

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in _Arrowverse_ or _Marvel Cinematic Universe_, _DC Comics_, _Marvel Comics_ or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.**

* * *

"So, you're planning to marry my sister?" Laurel asked after Oliver and Sara and Matt had filled her, Quentin and Tommy on what happened after they stopped Darhk, while Oliver and Sara held each other's hands, smiling.

"Well, after what you've been through, if you two make each other happy, then I'm happy for you too." Quentin said.

"Yeah." Laurel said, although part of her was hurt that Oliver was not with her until she realized that she had been in love with her own idea of who she wanted Oliver to be, rather than with who he truly was.

"Any plans yet?" Tommy asked.

"Well… we've never thought of a big wedding, frankly. Just us, our families, Tommy and Matt…" Sara listed.

"I think we can arrange things later." Quentin agreed.

"Speaking of Matt, where is he? Haven't seen him much in the City Hall or D.A.'s office lately." Laurel said and Oliver and Sara took a breath, realizing they needed to explain what happened to Matt, when he had been drugged by Vertigo.

* * *

Daredevil dodged, when thugs in an alley fired at him but Daredevil threw his billy clubs as they ricocheted off the walls, knocking the thugs out.

* * *

_**Lagos**_

"Alright, what do you see?" Steve called out, looking out through the hotel window as Wanda was in disguise, wearing a cap, in a café, drinking a cup of coffee as she looked around.

"Standard beat cops." Wanda said, eying the police station across the street. "Small station. Quiet street. It's a good target."

"There's an ATM on the south corner, which means…"

"…cameras."

"Both cross streets are one-way."

"So, compromised escape routes."

"Looks like he doesn't care if he's seen or not, or if he makes a mess, while getting out." Pietro noted as he was in disguise, scouring the perimeter.

"Good thinking, kid. You see that Range Rover halfway up the block?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, the red one? It's cute." Wanda said.

"It's also bulletproof, which means private security…"

"…which means it's gonna be more fun for us." Pietro finished for Natasha.

"Or more headaches for somebody. Probably us." Natasha pointed out, drinking her coffee.

"You guys know I can move things with my mind and my brother is very fast, right?" Wanda argued.

"Speed isn't everything, looking over your shoulder must become second nature." Natasha said.

"It's about brains and brawns, if you've forgotten." Steele said.

"Anybody ever tell you you're a little paranoid?" Sam said as he walked up the rooftop.

"Not to my face. Why? Did you hear something?" Natasha joked.

"Eyes on target, folks. This is the best lead we've had on Rumlow in Months. I don't wanna lose him." Steve said.

"If he sees us coming, that won't be a problem, he kinda hates us." Sam said, remembering Triskelion falling down on Rumlow.

Steve looked outside the window. "Sam. You see that garbage truck? Tag it."

A drone bird flew out from Sam's pack as it scanned the truck, revealing it to be fully loaded to max weight.

"That truck's loaded for max weight and the driver's armed." Sam said.

"It's a battering ram." Natasha realized.

"Go now." Steve ordered.

"What?" Wanda demanded, confused.

"He's not hitting the police." Steve said as Sam jumped down and extended his wings, while the truck drove at full speed to Institute For Infectious Diseases. "Pietro…"

"Got it!" Pietro sped towards the truck, throwing the driver out and grabbing the wheel, turning it away from the entrance as it hit the wall.

More trucks then drove near the entrance as mercenaries went out, wearing gas masks, shooting at the guards, while a man in an armor, wearing a gas mask and metal gauntlets on his hands went out as the mercenaries fired from grenade launchers gas grenades into the windows of the institute, forcing the people out.

From above flew Sam, who threw down Steve as Pietro sped in, knocking out some mercenaries. Steve kicked a truck, knocking another one away and throwing his shield, knocking down another one before he jumped on another mercenary, standing on the top of a truck, kicking him and sending him flying against the wall, knocking him out.

"Body armor. AR-15s. I make seven hostiles." Steve said.

Sam flew up, kicking down two mercenaries before shooting the one, who got up, with his guns as he fell down.

"I make five." Sam said.

Wanda created a shield to block the gunfire and lifted another mercenary in the air.

"Pietro." Wanda said as she threw him towards her brother, who knocked him out.

"Four." Pietro said.

Redwing scanned the building.

"Rumlow's on the third floor." Sam said.

"Wanda. Pietro. Just like we practiced." Steve said.

"What about the gas?" Wanda questioned.

"Get it out." Steve ordered.

Wanda threw Steve in through the window to the upper level. Steve ripped the mask off a merc, who choked out before Steve kicked him, sending him flying back, while engaging the mercenaries as Sam and Pietro and Steele covered Wanda, who was trying to pull the gas out of the building.

* * *

Rumlow entered the lab, stealing the virus.

* * *

"He's here." Rumlow said, as he went out with his men.

* * *

"Rumlow has a biological weapon." Steve said as he entered the lab, checking the case.

* * *

"We're on it." Natasha said as she drove in with the bike and threw her Widow's Bite at one of the mercs before she jumped at him, kicking another one back and knocking the one she had grabbed, down on the ground. Natasha took down more of Rumlow's men before Rumlow grabbed her from behind. Natasha attempted to fight back but Rumlow's gear and Triskellion falling down on him a year ago made him impervious to pain, as not even the Widow's Bite affected him.

"I don't work like that no more." Rumlow said before he threw Natasha into the AFV, where were two of his men as he threw in a grenade. "Fire in the hole." Rumlow said before he closed the hatch. Natasha quickly knocked out Rumlow's men before she got out before the explosion would kill her.

* * *

Rumlow fired at Steve from another AFV, forcing Steve to run.

"Hey!" Steele shouted as he fired a grenade from his machine gun as the AFV flipped over, while Rumlow went out with his men.

Pietro knocked out the mercs as he grabbed the vial with the virus.

"I got it." Pietro said.

"Where's Rumlow?" Natasha asked.

* * *

Steve rushed into the streets, looking for Rumlow before he heard 'clang' and saw a device attached to his shield as it beeped. Steve threw it away as the device exploded before Rumlow knocked him down.

"There you are, you son of a bitch." Rumlow said happily. "I've been waiting for this!"

Rumlow sent a right hook to Steve's face, sending him flying back with his gauntlets.

Steve rolled back, when Rumlow tried to stomp on him and blocked his kick. Steve got up as he and Rumlow exchanged blows. Rumlow headbutted Steve, making him stagger and hit him in the chin, sending Steve flying back.

"Hey!"

Rumlow turned around as Steele grabbed his gauntlet and disarmed him of it. Rumlow pulled out a blade from the other gauntlet and Steele dodged before Steve elbowed Rumlow in the face. Rumlow attacked with his blade again as Steve dodged and punched and kicked him back, while Steele grabbed Rumlow and slammed him to the ground.

Rumlow got on his knees and removed his mask, revealing burns on his face as Steve neared him.

"I think I look pretty good, all things considered." Rumlow quipped.

"Who's your buyer?" Steve demanded.

"You know, he knew you two." Rumlow said. "Your pal, your buddy, your Bucky." Rumlow said, laughing, catching both Steve and Steele off-guard.

"What did you say?" Steve demanded, nearing his face to Rumlow's as both Steve and Steele were completely distracted.

"He remembered you two. I was there. He got all weepy about it. Until they put his brain back into the blender. He wanted you two to know something. He said to me, "Please, tell Rogers, when you gotta go, you gotta go. And you two are coming with me."

Rumlow pressed the trigger, when suddenly, Pietro grabbed him and sped him out of the city before he returned as on the outskirts they heard faint explosion.

"Is he…"

"Dead." Pietro nodded. "Don't worry. No casualties, I threw him into an abandoned farm."

The Avengers sighed in relief.

* * *

**_A month later, Cleveland, United States_**

Vasiliy Karpov, a retired Hydra operative, was in his house until he heard 'crash' and saw his car in the driveway being hit by another car as the driver seemed freaked out by what he had done. The man then turned to the window and realized that Karpov had been observing him.

"Hello?" The man called out with an American accent. "Is this your car out front? I jumped the curb. Maybe we could take care of it ourselves. If you wanna call the cops, then that's OK too, I guess."

"No. No cops." Karpov said as he was holding his gun before he carefully unlocked the door.

"Thank you." The man said and as the door opened, the man knocked Karpov out.

* * *

When Karpov came to, he was tied upside down, his head in a sink as it was filling with water. The man smashed a wall and picked a box, revealing inside it some files from Hydra and a red book with a black star as the man looked at the files, seeing Karpov's older photo.

"You have kept your looks, Colonel." The man said, now speaking with a Sokovian accent. "Congratulations. Mission report. December 16, 1991."

"Who are you?" Karpov demanded.

"My name is Zemo. I will repeat my question." Zemo said. "Mission report. December 16, 1991."

"How did you find me?" Karpov asked, terrified.

"When S.H.I.E.L.D. fell, Black Widow released Hydra files to the public. Millions of pages. Not easy to decipher." Zemo said, going over the Winter Soldier book. "But… I have experience. And patience." He turned to Karpov again. "A man can do anything, if he has those."

"What do you want?" Karpov demanded.

"Mission report. December 16, 1991." Zemo repeated.

"Go… to… hell!" Karpov growled.

Zemo neared him, while turning off the water. "Hydra deserves its place on the ash heap. So your death would not bother me. But I'd have to use this book… and other bloodier methods to find what I need. I don't look forward to that. You'd only be dying for… your pride."

Karpov was silent as he glared. Zemo nodded, disappointed, expecting Karpov's reaction as he turned the water on again.

"Hail… Hydra." Karpov said, while drowning in the sink as Zemo walked away.

* * *

_**Later, A.R.G.U.S.**_

"Sorry about Peggy. And that I didn't come." Steele said as he entered with Steve.

"Don't blame you. After what you've been through with H.I.V.E., just like Bucky with Hydra… facing your past is not easy, John. It's the hardest thing you'll ever have to do." Steve nodded.

"Captain Rogers. Any leads on who hired Rumlow?" Lyla asked.

"Can't say there are, Director Michaels." Steve said.

"Well, maybe we should start with-"

An agent suddenly burst into Lyla's office. "Director Michaels. You need to see the news."

Lyla turned on the TV as they saw the news about the U.S. conference being bombed.

"_A bomb hidden in the news van ripped through the conference building in Washington. More than 70 people have been injured. At least 12 are dead, including Wakanda's king T'Chaka. Officials have released a video of a suspect, who they have identified as James Buchanan Barnes. The Winter Soldier. The infamous Hydra agent linked to numerous acts of terrorism and political assassinations._"

The TV showed a footage of Bucky entering a van as Steve, Logan, Steele and Sam looked at each other, worried.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	25. Bucky

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in _Arrowverse_ or _Marvel Cinematic Universe_, _DC Comics_, _Marvel Comics_ or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.**

* * *

**_Washington, D.C._**

"I'm very sorry." Natasha said in sympathy as T'Challa mourned for his father outside the building, whole holding the king's ring.

"In my culture, death is not the end. It's more of a stepping-off point." T'Challa said. "You reach out with both hands and Bast and Sekmet, they lead you into the green veldt, where you can run forever."

"That sounds very peaceful." Natasha said.

"My father thought so." T'Challa said as he put on the ring, vengeance in his eyes. "I am not my father."

"T'Challa, the government will decide who brings in Barnes." Natasha said but T'Challa glared, clenching his fist as he got up.

"Don't bother, Miss Romanoff. I'll kill him myself." T'Challa vowed before walking away.

* * *

_**Later, A.R.G.U.S.**_

"The governments want a pound of flesh, no one is going to rest until Barnes is brought in." Lyla explained.

"Or dead." Steve added, not liking it as Lyla sighed. "If he's this far gone, Director, I should be the one who'll bring him in. I'm the one least likely to die trying."

"Something doesn't add up. You guys spent two years looking for him and now he comes out to the open to bomb a conference?" Oliver pointed out.

"Someone's setting him up." Steele agreed.

Sharon Carter then entered with a file. "Tips have been pouring since that footage went public. Everybody thinks the Winter Soldier goes to their gym. Most of it's noise, except for this." She handed them the file. "You're gonna have to hurry."

"We've got orders to shoot on sight." Lyla nodded. "I'll see if I can stall them, so you can get Barnes."

* * *

**_Bucharest, Romania_**

Bucky was buying some fruit in the marketplace as he walked down the plaza before he noticed a vendor at a news stand eying him. Bucky walked over to pick a newspaper and as he read the article about the bombing, he realized that he was a wanted man.

* * *

Steve, Logan and Steele were in Bucky's apartment, where windows were covered with newspapers, while Sam, Matt and Oliver were on a stakeout.

"He's careful. I'll give him that." Steele noted as Steve picked a notebook and saw inside it notes regarding Bucky's history.

"He's trying to remember. Just like me." Logan noted, feeling a lot of sympathy for him.

"_Heads-up, Cap. German Special Forces, approaching from the south._" Sam called out.

"Understood." Steve said before they sensed someone behind them and turned around to face Bucky, who was eying them all warily.

"Do you know us?" Steve asked.

Bucky nodded. "You're Steve. I read about you in a museum."

"_They've set up a perimeter._" Sam said.

"Look, we know you're afraid, for a good reason but don't bullshit us." Logan said.

"I wasn't in D.C., I don't do that anymore." Bucky said.

"Well, those that think you did it, they want to get to you, dead or alive, they don't care." Steele said.

"That's smart. Good strategy." Bucky said as they heard footsteps.

"_They're on the roof, I'm compromised._" Sam said as the police was on the rooftop and he flew off.

"This doesn't have to end in a fight, Buck." Steve pleaded.

"It always ends in a fight." Bucky said.

"_Five seconds._" Sam said.

"You pulled me from that river. Why?" Steve demanded as Bucky took off his glove, revealing his metal arm.

"I don't know." Bucky sighed.

"_Three seconds._"

"Yes, you do." Steve said.

"_Breach! Breach! Breach!_" Sam called out as a grenade flew in through the window. Steve knocked it away and covered it with his shield to muffle the explosion.

* * *

"We need to stop them." Oliver said.

Daredevil and Green Arrow jumped down from the roof window, Daredevil kicking down the soldiers, while Green Arrow fired an arrow that exploded in a net, ensnaring them.

More soldiers tried to enter but Barry sped in and knocked them out. "Sorry."

* * *

The soldiers entered Bucky's apartment through the windows but Bucky knocked one of them out. Steve pulled a rug, knocking down another one trying to shoot him, while knocking out another one. Logan grabbed one of them and slammed him to the floor, while Steele picked the fridge door, knocking another one out.

Bucky kicked back another soldier, who entered through the balcony door.

"Buck, stop!" Steve said as he grabbed Bucky. "You're gonna kill someone."

Bucky knocked Steve down and punched through the floor next to Steve's head. "I'm not gonna kill anyone."

He pulled out a backpack and threw it out through the balcony.

More soldiers entered but Logan cut the gun of one of them and kicked him back. Steele knocked another soldier out, while Bucky slammed one of them to the bookshelf, knocking him out. Bucky picked a concrete brick as another soldier rushed at him and knocked him into the bathroom.

Oliver fired two arrows, disarming the soldiers, while Matt fired a grapnel from his billy clubs, pulling them towards him and knocking them down the stairs.

Bucky jumped down the stairs and grabbed the railing before rushing into another apartment and jumping to the rooftop, where was his backpack until Black Panther knocked him down.

Bucky engaged Black Panther as he got up, while Black Panther pulled out his claws.

"Who the hell is that?" Oliver demanded.

"I don't know." Matt said.

Bucky engaged Black Panther, who seemed to be faster and more agile than Bucky, dodging and blocking Bucky's blows and kicking him back as Bucky crashed against a vent. Bucky dodged, when Black Panther tried to stab him with his claws.

"Hey! Back off!" Oliver yelled.

Oliver dodged, when Black Panther rushed at him. Oliver blocked his claws with the bow but Black Panther was faster than Oliver, knocking him down before Matt jumped at Black Panther, knocking him down but Black Panther had managed to quickly recover his footing.

"He's good." Matt said.

Matt rushed at Black Panther but Black Panther dodged Matt's kick and blocked Oliver's strike, when Oliver swung his bow. Black Panther grabbed them both and slammed them to the ground as Oliver and Matt remembered fighting Richard Dragon, realizing the man was very skilled.

Bucky jumped off the roof, while Black Panther followed him, sliding down the wall.

"We can't let him get away!" Oliver said. "Nat, he's heading your way!"

* * *

"Got it!" Natasha said, driving a car, while Tony, Rhodey, Spider-Man and Pietro were on the road.

"They're not as fast as me." Pietro said, catching up with Bucky and Black Panther.

"Stay back, you don't know what are you getting into." Natasha ordered.

Spider-Man tried to web up Bucky but Bucky pulled the webbing and knocked Spider-Man down.

Bucky stole a motorcycle and drove away as the police was chasing him.

"I got him!" Sam spotted Bucky as Black Panther jumped on the bike. Bucky shook Black Panther off and threw an explosive on the ceiling as it collapsed but Black Panther managed to catch up with Bucky again, knocking him down before A.R.G.U.S. agents surrounded them.

"Stand down! Stand down! Now!" Rick Flag ordered as Bucky and Black Panther raised their hands in surrender and Black Panther removed his mask to reveal T'Challa's face, much to the Avengers' shock.

* * *

**_Elsewhere_**

After Zemo was done reading the Winter Soldier book, trying to get the pronunciation right, his phone went off as he answered the call.

"_I have arrived. And I brought some friends._" The female voice said.

"Good. Your revenge will come. Be patient. Just as me." Zemo said.

"_Patience and I are old friends._"

* * *

Lady Deathstrike hung up as she sharpened her claws, smirking. "This is going to be fun."

Then into the room entered a black woman in silver outfit and some device on her belt, a Caucasian woman in red outfit, red tinted glasses and wearing wrist guns and a tall man with a shield with spike in its center and razor edges.

* * *

**Yes, Zemo is working with Lady Deathstrike and I think you can guess who are the other three.**

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	26. Triggered

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in _Arrowverse_ or _Marvel Cinematic Universe_, _DC Comics_, _Marvel Comics_ or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.**

* * *

_**Washington, D.C.**_

Bucky was put in a special containment cell, strapped to a chair as they escorted him in an armored van, while Steve, Logan, Steele and Sam faced T'Challa.

"So, dressed like a cat, huh?" Logan joked.

"Logan…" Steve shot him a look.

"Come on, dude shows up dressed like a cat, you don't wanna know more?" Sam pointed out.

"Your suit, it's vibranium?" Steve realized.

"The Black Panther has been the protector of Wakanda for generations." T'Challa explained. "A mantle, passed from warrior to warrior. And now, because your friend murdered my father, I also wear the mantle of a king. So, I ask you, as both warrior and king, how long do you think you can keep your friend safe from me?" He asked Steve with a pointed look, leaving him to wonder how dangerous T'Challa can be.

* * *

"What's gonna happen to him?" Steve asked, while facing the man, who was accompanied by Sharon and more soldiers.

"Psychological evaluation. Then trial. Worst case scenario, extradition to Wakanda, given the circumstances." The man said.

"Who are you?" Oliver asked.

"Everett Ross." Everett introduced himself. "Listen, the Winter Soldier is an international criminal and I'm doing my best to make sure no one tries to get through A.R.G.U.S. or anyone else to get to him."

* * *

"Something's not adding up." Oliver said as he, Sara, Lyla, Steve, Steele, Logan, Flag, Matt and Barry were examining the footage, with Sharon as they turned to another monitor to see the interrogation of Bucky.

"_Do you know where you are, James? I can't help you if you don't talk to me, James._"

"_My name is Bucky._"

* * *

Outside, a man was delivering a package, as the worker signed off the receipt.

* * *

"Why would the Task Force release the photo to begin with?" Steve questioned, examining Bucky's photo after the bombing.

"Get the word out, involve as many eyes as we can?" Sharon tried.

"To flush him out of hiding." Oliver nodded. "Set off the bomb. Get a photo taken."

"And suddenly seven billion people are looking for the Winter Soldier." Barry added. "But he's a master assassin, who had been a ghost for seventy years, he wouldn't be so sloppy to get caught on a camera."

"You're saying someone framed him trying to find him?" Sharon questioned.

"Steve, we looked for the guy for two years and found nothing." Sam nodded.

"What if the bombing was just a way to make sure we'd find Barnes?" Oliver realized.

"To get him here." Matt nodded.

Suddenly, the lights went out and red alarms blared.

"What the hell?" Tony wondered.

"Where's Bucky?" Steve asked Sharon.

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Bucky demanded.

"Why don't we discuss your home?" Zemo said. "Not Romania. Certainly not Brooklyn, no. I mean your real home."

Zemo pulled out a red book that Bucky recognized and paled, when Zemo lighted on it with a flashlight, reading it. "_Longing. Rusted._"

Bucky's lips quivered as he was terrified, realizing what was he doing. "Stop."

"_Seventeen._" Zemo continued.

"Stop!" Bucky glared before he roared, trying to free himself from the restraints.

"_Daybreak._"

Bucky freed himself and tried to punch his way out from his cell as he punched the door with his metal arm as Zemo circled around him, continuing saying the trigger words.

"_Furnace. Nine. Benign. Homecoming. One. Freight Car__._" Zemo finished as Bucky punched the door out but as Bucky got out and got up on his feet, it was no longer Bucky. It was the Winter Soldier as Zemo eyed him. "_Soldier?_" Zemo asked.

"_Ready to comply._" The Winter Soldier said.

"Mission report. December 16, 1991." Zemo requested.

* * *

Steve, Sam, Steele, Logan, Oliver and Matt entered Bucky's cell, seeing the knocked out guards as they saw Zemo on the floor. "Help me. Help."

"Get up." Steve said before pinning Zemo to the wall. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"To see an empire fall." Zemo said.

Suddenly, Sam dodged as the Soldier tried to punch him but broke through the wall. Oliver and Sam engaged the Soldier but the Soldier threw them both across the room. Matt and Logan dodged as Steve and Steele engaged the Soldier. The Soldier pushed Steve back and blocked Steele's blows.

"Don't move." Logan ordered but Zemo dropped a grenade that exploded with a high-pitch sound, stunning them all as Zemo ran off.

The Soldier pushed Steve into the elevator shaft, while slamming Steele against a wall.

Barry sped in, but Zemo had managed to run.

"Where the hell did he go?" Barry demanded.

* * *

In the upper level, the Soldier knocked out more guards, when Tony fired at him a pulse from his gauntlet, stunning him with a sonic wave.

Tony engaged the Soldier and blocked the bullet from the Soldier's gun with his gauntlet before breaking the gun. The Soldier punched Tony in the abdomen as Tony fell against a chair.

Sharon, Natasha, Colleen and Sara engaged Bucky. Sharon landed a kick at the Soldier's chest but the Soldier grabbed her and slammed her to the table. The Soldier blocked Colleen's and Sara's blows before throwing them both against a wall as the women realized that he was faster and stronger than them and more skilled. Natasha wrapped her legs around the Soldier, hitting him in the head but the Soldier slammed her to another table and grabbed her by her throat.

"You could at least recognize me." Natasha choked out.

T'Challa entered, kicking the Soldier but the Soldier blocked. They both exchanged a few blows before the Soldier knocked T'Challa down and went up. T'Challa jumped on the stairs and the Soldier blocked his kicks. They both again traded blows before T'Challa grabbed the Soldier's metal arm, restraining them. The Soldier and T'Challa fell down the stairs before getting up. They resumed their fight before T'Challa kicked the Soldier as he fell into the lower level. T'Challa jumped down but the Soldier had managed to escape.

* * *

The Soldier was on the rooftop on a heliport, trying to fly away in a helicopter but Steve grabbed onto the helicopter and the edge of the heliport, holding the helicopter. Steve dodged, when the Soldier turned the helicopter to the side, the blades tearing up the heliport were ripped apart.

Steve pulled Bucky out, who was unconscious as he sighed, wondering what to do.

* * *

Zemo drove to another part of the city, where he met a young man with short hair.. "Glad you got my call."

"Obliged. What's the job?" The man asked, speaking with an Australian accent.

"Stall the Avengers and this… Team Arrow. They'll be coming for me certainly." Zemo said.

"Do you want me to kill them?" The man asked.

"No. I don't want them dead. I want Mr. Stark and Mr. Rogers and Barnes to find me in Siberia. But I need time to be ready." Zemo said. "Can your Jackals do that? I have other partners that will help you, too, who have unfinished business with one of them."

"Don't worry." The man said before he put on the Deathstroke mask. "I'll make sure Oliver Queen pays for what he did to my father."

* * *

**Things are really getting heated, aren't they?**

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	27. Faceoff at the airport

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in _Arrowverse_ or _Marvel Cinematic Universe_, _DC Comics_, _Marvel Comics_ or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.**

* * *

**_A.R.G.U.S._**

"I can't talk for long. You and Barnes need to lay low. Me, Stark and the rest are trying to minimize the damage here but you gotta move fast." Lyla said before she hung up as General Glenn Talbot approached her.

"Director Michaels. Where's Captain Rogers and the Winter Soldier and John Steele?" Talbot demanded.

"AWOL. We've been searching for them." Lyla said.

"You have 96 hours to bring Barnes here or I will hold you responsible for the innocents he's…"

"General, with all due respect, we have valid reason to believe that Barnes has been framed. The security triple-checked the man posing as Dr. Broussard, he was an impostor. Dr. Broussard was just found dead in his hotel." Lyla said.

"Then who the hell was that guy interrogating Barnes?" Talbot demanded.

"We're working on it." Lyla said.

"I want either Barnes or that psychiatrist brought in ASAP or I swear to God, I'll make sure you're going to share a cell with Amanda Waller." Talbot growled and Lyla shivered as he walked away, not wanting to be anywhere near her former boss.

* * *

_**Washington, D.C.**_

In an abandoned warehouse, Bucky came to, his metal arm restrained to some kind of a machinery as Steve, Sam, Steele, Logan, Matt, Oliver, Sara and Barry approached him.

"Steve…" Bucky whispered.

"Which Bucky am I talking to?" Steve inquired.

Bucky seemed to try to remember as he spoke up. "Your mom's name was Sarah. You used to wear newspapers in your shoes." He smiled fondly at the memory as Steve chuckled.

"Can't read that in the museum." Steve said.

"Just like that, we're supposed to be cool?" Sam asked skeptically.

"I think he's not a threat anymore." Logan said.

"What did I do?" Bucky whispered, dreading the thought.

"Enough." Steve said and Bucky groaned.

"God, I knew this would happen. Everything Hydra put inside me is still there, all he had to do was say the goddamned words." Bucky said.

"How the hell did that guy even get past security without anyone double-checking him?" Steele questioned.

"The security sucks." Logan said.

"Who was he, anyway?" Oliver asked Bucky.

"I don't know." Bucky said.

"Think, Barnes. People are dead!" Matt snapped.

"The bombing, the setup, all that just to get ten minutes with you. I need you to do better than "_I don't know_"." Steve insisted.

Bucky tried to think as he remembered. "He wanted to know about Siberia. Where I was kept. He wanted to know exactly where."

"Why would he want to know that?" Steve asked.

"Because I'm not the only Winter Soldier." Bucky explained grimly, to their shock.

"You gotta be shitting me." Logan groaned.

"I'm afraid he's not." Matt said, knowing Bucky was telling the truth.

Bucky explained to them that he had retrieved five samples of a duplicate of Super Soldier serum, which was injected to five Hydra operatives.

"Who were they?" Steve asked.

"Their most elite death squad. More kills than anyone in Hydra history and that was before the serum." Bucky explained.

"They're all like you?" Oliver asked.

"Worse." Bucky said grimly.

"Could the doctor control them?" Barry asked.

"Enough." Bucky nodded.

"He said he wanted to see an empire fall." Steve noted.

"With these guys, he could do it. They speak 30 languages, can hide in plain sight, infiltrate, assassinate, destabilize. They can take a whole country down in one night, you'd never see them coming." Bucky summarized as Steve, Sam, Logan, Steele, Oliver, Sara, Matt and Barry went aside.

"What are we gonna do?" Oliver asked.

"We're gonna need Tony and the rest of the Avengers." Matt said.

"But Thor is gone and last I checked, Tony's retired too. If we're gonna face five guys who are just like Bucky, we're gonna need one hell of a backup. And make sure T'Challa is not gonna kill Bucky." Steve said.

"We've got 96 hours. That's not a lot of a window." Sara noted.

"I know a guy." Sam said, remembering someone.

* * *

_**Later, Leipzig, Germany**_

In a car park in Leipzig airport, Steve, Sam, Bucky, Oliver, Sara, Barry, Matt, Logan and Steele met with Clint, Natasha Pietro and Wanda as they shook hands.

"Hey." Natasha smiled.

"Hey." Matt said.

"Cap." Clint shook his hand with Steve.

"You know I wouldn't have called if I had any other choice." Steve said.

"Hey, man, you're doing me a favor. Besides, I owe them a debt." Clint said, turning to the Maximoff twins.

"Thanks for having our backs." Steve said.

"Well, nothing like saving the day, huh?" Pietro shrugged.

"How about our other recruit?" Steve asked as Clint opened the door to his van to reveal Scott Lang lying down and sleeping.

"He's rarin' to go. Had to put a little coffee in him but… he should be good." Clint said.

Scott got up and groaned. "What time zone is this?"

"Come on." Clint ordered as Scott shook his hand with Steve, enthusiastic.

"Captain America!" Scott said.

"Mr. Lang." Steve said.

"It's an honor." Scott said before realizing something. "I'm shaking your hand too long. Wow, this is awesome! Captain America!" He turned to Wanda. "I know you too, you're great!" Scott then turned to Oliver, Sara, Matt and Barry. "And you are supposed to be who?"

"Meet the Green Arrow, the Canary, Daredevil and the Flash." Steve said.

"If you tell this to someone else, we're gonna kill you." Sara said and Scott paled, as Sara reminded him of pissed off Hope.

"Noted." Scott nodded quickly as they chuckled before Scott turned to Sam. "Hey, man."

"What's up, Tic-Tac?" Sam chuckled.

"Uh, good to see you." Scott said nervously. "Look, what happened last time, when…"

"It was a great audition but it'll never happen again." Sam said.

"They tell you what we're up against?" Steve asked

"Something about some psycho-assassins?" Scott asked.

"Nat. Can I talk to you for a sec?" Matt asked as he and Natasha went aside, talking in private. "Back in Washington, you told Barnes "_You could at least recognize me._" The way you said it…" He remembered how emotional Natasha was as he heard her fastened heartbeat, knowing her emotions were going wild as she sighed.

"It's a long story, Matt. I used to know him, you know? It was a long time ago. When I was trained in the Red Room, Barnes was one of the people I trained with." Natasha said, remembering as Matt noticed how much in pain she was from reliving it.

"But you two were… very close, weren't you?" Matt asked.

"I fell for him. Yeah. Slept with him a few times." Natasha nodded. "But it was very brief, he disappeared before whatever we had would become something more. I hadn't seen him until Hydra uprising and it wasn't until much later, when I realized who he really was. I mean, the Winter Soldier, not Barnes. I didn't know until two years ago about Bucky."

"And… do you still…" Matt paused, not sure if he wanted to know.

"Like I said, it was a long time ago. And besides, we've become very different people since then. Even if he would've remembered and wanted to… I've moved on a long time ago. I want you with me. Wherever it may take us." Natasha said as she held Matt's hand as they both smiled. Suddenly, an explosion went off as they turned to the runway. "What the hell…"

"That's impossible…" Oliver whispered as they saw a group of mercenaries led by a man wearing Deathstroke suit and another man in white cloak and a skull mask and blue armor, with a sword and a shield, while civilians scattered around in panic as the mercenaries were shooting at them, alongside with three people, one of them was a tall man with a beard and a shield with blades and a spike in its center, another one was a Caucasian brunette in red with wrist guns and a dark-skinned woman with a silver jacket.

"Didn't you kill him?" Steve asked, eying Deathstroke as he then turned to Oliver.

"That's not Slade Wilson." Matt said, sensing that his heartbeat was different.

"Wait, who's that woman that looks like China White?" Sara asked.

Logan took a closer look and groaned upon recognizing her. "You gotta be shitting me."

"And the Longbow Hunters." Oliver said, recognizing the assassins.

* * *

Oliver, Sara, Matt, Barry, Steve, Logan, Tony, Sam, Scott, Steele, Natasha, Rhodey, Clint, Vision, Wanda, Pietro, Peter and Bucky appeared as Pietro and Barry quickly knocked down some of the mercenaries.

"Leave them alone." Steve said.

"We can't let you go." Lady Deathstrike said.

"We have some unfinished business, Arrow." The man in Deathstroke suit said, talking with an Australian accent.

"Who are you? Why are you dressed like Slade?" The Green Arrow demanded as the man put down his mask.

"I came to collect the debt you owe my father." The man sneered and Oliver immediately realized who it was.

"Joe…"

"The name's "Kane", now." Joe sneered.

"Enough talk. Let's dance." The man in the skull mask said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

Scott enlarged, flipping back and knocking Joe down.

* * *

Logan roared, rushing at Deathstrike as their claws crossed. Deathstrike stabbed Logan in the back but Logan threw her away before lunging at her.

* * *

Steele opened fire at Joe but Joe's armor protected him. Joe rushed at them as Steve threw his shield but the man in the skull mask caught and threw it at Steve, who caught it just in time as he noticed that the man in the skull mask used the same move Steve was using.

* * *

Bucky, Natasha, Sara, Oliver, Clint and Matt dodged the gunfire from the Jackals as Tony and Rhodey flew around, trying to shoot down the Jackals. Most of them were taken down before Nylander fired a device from some bazooka that hit Rhodey's suit, incapacitating him and disabling it as he fell down before Tony and Vision shot them down.

"Rhodey, are you OK?" Tony asked.

"No. Systems are down." Rhodey said.

* * *

Logan groaned as Deathstrike stabbed him in the back before Wanda grabbed Deathstrike telekinetically and threw her away before she had to block Red's darts.

* * *

Steve engaged Bear, their shields crossed and Steve dodged the blade coming out from Bear's shield before Steele pushed him back. Steele and Bear exchanged blows before Steele punched Bear in the face, staggering him back.

* * *

Oliver, Sara, Matt, Bucky, Clint and Natasha engaged the man in the skull mask. The man in the skull mask dodged Matt's punch and blocked Sara's kick as he jumped and kicked Oliver and Bucky back and spun around with his sword, as they dodged. Clint attempted to hit the man with his bow but the man dodged and wrapped his legs around Clint before knocking him down.

Clint groaned as he got up. "Is it just me or…"

"He's copying our moves." Oliver realized.

"What the hell are you?" Sara demanded.

"Call me Taskmaster." The man in the skull mask said as he pulled out a pair of escrima sticks.

Sara, Matt and Natasha engaged Taskmaster with their batons but Taskmaster effortlessly blocked their attacks before knocking them back.

Suddenly, all sounds were drowned out and Matt was unable to hear anything. He sensed a knife behind him and barely dodged, when Silencer attempted to stab him but without his hearing, he was useless as she cut him in the shoulder before she had to dodge as Rhodey fired at her and the sounds were heard again.

Oliver dodged, when Joe tried to slice him and blocked his sword before hitting him in the face, staggering him back. Oliver and Joe traded blows before Joe dodged Oliver's kick and cut him in the leg as Oliver fell down. Before Joe could finish him off, Barry rushed at him and restrained him with some cables.

Tony flew around, dodging the shots from the Jackals as Spider-Man webbed them up.

"They're just trying to distract us and keep us busy!" Tony realized.

"This isn't the real fight, Steve!" Sam said. "We need a diversion. Something big."

"I got something big." Scott said. "But I can't hold it very long. On my signal, run like hell. And if I tear myself in half, don't come back for me."

"He's gonna tear himself in half?" Bucky asked.

"You sure about this, Scott?" Steve questioned.

"I do it all the time. I mean, once. In a lab. Then I passed out." Scott said as he jumped down from the stairwell and enlarged himself into Giant-Man as he laughed.

"What the…" Oliver whispered.

"Way to go, Tic Tac!" Sam cheered.

"That wasn't part of the plan." Deathstrike said.

"Fall back!" Joe ordered as he, the Jackals, Taskmaster, Deathstrike and the Longbow Hunters were retreating as Scott was smashing the AFVs. Red fired a flashbang dart on the ground as the Avengers started to chase them.

"We'll take care of them!" Natasha said.

"She's right. We gotta go, the guy's probably in Siberia by now." Bucky said.

"Let's go." Oliver said as he, Matt, Barry, Steve, Steele and Bucky entered the jet.

"I'll catch up with you as soon as I figure out who that guy is." Tony said as he flew away. Unknowing to them, T'Challa was following them in his plane in stealth mode.

* * *

**Forgot to mention this in the previous chapter but one thing that has always bugged me was Zemo getting past security, while posing as Broussard, the guy, who was supposed to psych eval Bucky but then again, Civil War was from most part plot over logic.**

**Hope you liked the reference to Bucky/Natasha relationship in comic books.**

**Not proud of how the airport fight was done, given it had to be different from the actual film but hope you liked it. To sum up the villains, they were Joe Wilson (Kane Wolfman), the Jackals, Lady Deathstrike and Taskmaster and the Longbow Hunters. And they all escaped because I have plans for some of them in the sequel.**

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	28. Siberia

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in _Arrowverse_ or _Marvel Cinematic Universe_, _DC Comics_, _Marvel Comics_ or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.**

* * *

"So, Director Michaels, can you tell us who was that guy that was posing as Broussard?" Tony asked as he flew in his suit to Siberia, while Steve, Steele, Matt, Barry, Oliver and Bucky were in the plane.

"_That man picked Broussard at the airport, when he arrived to Washington._" Lyla said, showing them the footage. "_Facial recognition identified him as Colonel Helmut Zemo of Sokovian intelligence. He led EKO Scorpion, Sokovian covert kill squad._"

"And the real Broussard?" Oliver asked.

"_He was just found dead in the hotel in D.C. Alongside with_ _a wig and a facial prosthesis that would make one look exactly like Bucky._" Felicity explained as they saw on the computer screen Broussard dead in a bathtub.

"That doesn't make any sense." Barry said. "I doubt he'd be that sloppy to let Broussard be found dead, considering how much work he put into getting to Bucky and setting him up."

"It's like if he wanted us to find it. Why?" Matt agreed.

"I guess we're about to find out." Steve said as they landed in Siberia and went out from the plane as he turned to Bucky. "Remember that time we had to ride back from Rockaway Beach in the back of that freezer truck?"

"Was that the time we used our train money to buy hot dogs?" Bucky remembered.

"You blew three bucks trying to win that stuffed bear for a redhead." Steve said as Bucky chuckled, while everyone else smiled at the banter between them.

"What was her name again?" Bucky asked, trying to remember.

"Dolores. You called her "Dot"." Steve reminded.

"She's gotta be a hundred years old by now." Bucky noted.

"And aren't we too, bub?" Logan noted as he, Bucky, Steve and Steele laughed, while the rest chuckled before going out and entering the base, noticing that the entrance was just opened.

"Looks like he just opened it." Oliver said, examining the door.

"He can't have been here for more than three hours." Steve said.

"Long enough to wake them up." Bucky said.

"I'm not sure. I hear only one heartbeat inside." Matt said.

"So, what does that mean? Are those Winter Soldiers dead? Or he just hasn't awakened them yet?" Barry questioned.

"Only one way to find out." Tony said as he landed and followed them.

"I think someone's following us." Matt realized.

"Who?" Steve asked.

Matt spun around and threw the billy club before Black Panther caught it as everyone prepared to fight.

"You've been following us, Your Highness?" Steve asked.

"I intercepted the transmission from Miss Michaels. I know you were framed. I apologize for what happened earlier." T'Challa said.

"You had your reasons. Let's leave it at that and find that guy." Bucky said as they continued to walk down the facility before they entered the chamber, where the Winter Soldiers seemed to be still in cryostasis, sleeping in their chambers before Matt noticed their hearts were not beating and the rest saw the flatlined heart monitors.

"They're all dead." Steele said as they noticed that each Soldier was executed with a gunshot to the head.

"_If it's any comfort, they died in their sleep._" Zemo's voice echoed throughout the chamber through P.A. "_Did you really think I wanted more of you?_" He asked Bucky mockingly as Bucky was readying his rifle.

"What the hell?" Bucky whispered.

"_I'm grateful for them, though. They brought you here._" Zemo continued as the light turned on, revealing Zemo behind an iron chamber. Steve threw his shield but it bounced off the glass, behind which was Zemo, back to Steve, who caught it.

"_Please, Captain. The Soviets built this chamber to withstand the launch blast of UR-100 rockets._" Zemo gloated.

"I'm betting I could beat that." Tony taunted.

"_Oh, I'm sure you could, Mr. Stark. Given time. But then you'd never know why you came._" Zemo said in a condescending tone.

"You killed innocent people in D.C., just to bring us here?" Steve demanded as T'Challa froze, while Steve neared Zemo.

"I've thought about nothing else for over a month. I studied you, I followed you but now that you're standing here, I just realized there's a bit of green in the blue of your eyes." Zemo said, smiling. "How nice to find a flaw."

"You're Sokovian." Steele noted as they all noticed that Zemo was speaking with the same accent as Wanda and Pietro.

"Is that what this is about?" Steve inquired.

"Sokovia was a failed state long before you blew it to hell." Zemo sneered as he shook his head. "No. I'm here because I made a promise."

"You lost someone back there?" Oliver asked, seeing the loss in Zemo's eyes.

"I lost everyone." Zemo said. "And so will you."

They turned their heads to see a monitor turn on with a video.

"What is that?" Barry demanded.

"An empire toppled by its enemies can rise again. But one, which crumbles from within, that's dead, forever." Zemo said as they watched the footage, seeing a road and the footage dated December 16, 1991.

"I think we shouldn't be watching this." Oliver said.

"Yeah, it's what he wants us to see." Barry agreed but Tony ignored them, not able to take his eyes off the screen.

"I know that road." Tony said, dread filling him as Matt sensed how disturbed he was, while Tony turned to Zemo. "What is this?!"

Zemo just looked coldly as Tony continued to watch and saw a car crash, his face turning paler with each second as he realized what it was before a bike driven by the Winter Soldier appeared, while Bucky looked down, ashamed and then Steve, Logan and Steele realized what were they watching and what really happened to Tony's parents as Steve remembered Zola's A.I. gloating about the deaths of Howard and Maria Starks but he did not have time to look into it deeper.

_"Help my wife." Howard said, crawling out from the wreckage. "Please. Help."_

_The Winter Soldier grabbed Howard by his head as Howard took a closer look at his face, shock filling him upon recognizing him. "Sergeant Barnes?"_

_"Howard!" Maria wailed._

Tony breathed out as Matt sensed his heartbeat getting faster, while Tony glared at Bucky, who had on his face nothing but shame and guilt as everyone felt a lot of pity and sympathy for Tony and Bucky. No one deserved to see their parents murdered in cold blood and Steele himself felt a lot of sympathy for Bucky, since he himself had been brainwashed by H.I.V.E. to hurt innocent people.

_The Winter Soldier punched Howard with his metal arm twice before letting go of his lifeless body._

Tony looked more and more devastated with each second passing by as he kept watching the video.

_The Soldier positioned Howard back into the driver's seat, as if Howard had been killed in a car accident. Maria breathed out, terrified before the Soldier grabbed her by her throat, choking her to death with a cold, emotionless look on his face. As soon as Maria drew her last breath, the Soldier neared the traffic camera and shot it as the screen turned black, covering all tracks of his involvement in the Starks's deaths._

Tony was filled with rage, about to lunge at Bucky before Steve, Logan and Steele held him back.

"No, Tony." Steve said as Tony turned to him, anger and betrayal on his face.

"This is exactly what Zemo wants. To kill Barnes." Logan tried reasoning with him.

"Did you know?" Tony growled.

"I didn't know it was him." Steve tried to explain.

"Don't bullshit me, Rogers. Did you know?" Tony demanded, angry beyond any reason now, not that anyone blamed him, considering what they just saw.

After some hesitation, Steve nodded. "Yes. But I didn't know it was him."

Tony stepped back, shivering with anger as Matt neared him, trying to calm him down. "Tony… before you do something you might regret…"

Before Matt or anyone else could do something, Tony hit Steve, sending him flying back and blasting Bucky's rifle away. Bucky tried to punch Tony but Tony grabbed his metal arm before Logan and Steele grabbed Tony from behind, restraining him, while Zemo ran away.

"Stop!" Steele ordered.

"Calm down, Stark!" Logan ordered.

"Get off me!" Tony snapped.

"It wasn't him, Tony!" Steve pleaded, trying to reason with him as he stepped up in between Tony and Bucky as Tony tried to free himself from Steele's and Logan's hold.

"Let me go, now!" Tony yelled.

"We're stronger than you! You can't struggle out!" Logan said.

"Tony, I understand that you're angry but you need to calm down." Barry pleaded.

"You're not a murderer." Oliver tried to reason.

"Tony… please. Give me a chance to explain. It doesn't have to be this way." Steve said as Tony breathed out, realizing he was unable to do anything, since he was alone and outnumbered, and besides, Steve, Bucky, Logan and Steele were physically stronger than whatever suit he would put on and he would also have to deal with Oliver, Barry and Matt as he breathed out heavily. "If you don't like what I have to say, if you still want him dead, well, you'll have to go through all of us and I think we all know this isn't a fight you're gonna win."

Tony breathed out and relaxed, realizing he could do nothing but listen.

"Well? As you can see, I'm all ears, Cap." Tony said sarcastically, although it was obvious he was not exactly filled with patience at the moment, due to how angry he was as Steve took a breath.

"Two years ago, when we exposed Hydra, Nat and I found an old S.H.I.E.L.D. base in the camp, where I trained. And we found in that base hidden an A.I. version of Doctor Arnim Zola." Steve said.

"The scientist working for Red Skull?" Steele remembered and Steve nodded.

"He told us about Hydra being responsible for many deaths over the last seventy years and he also showed us the news article about your parents' death." Steve said.

"So you knew it was Hydra?" Tony demanded, rage filling him again.

"Zola implied as much but Nat and I didn't exactly have time to look deeper into the matter, because a moment later he revealed that he had been stalling and before we had any time to look deeper into it, Hydra sent a missile to blow the place up. Nat and I barely made it out alive, so that's why I didn't look into it deeper." Steve said.

"Then why didn't you tell me? You had two years to tell me!" Tony snarled angrily, wanting to beat Steve to a pulp but he was unable to free himself from Logan's and Steele's grip.

Steve sighed, trying to think. "I… guess I convinced myself that I had been sparing you of the pain by not telling you the truth about your parents. I thought I had defeated Hydra, when I beat the Red Skull. But now I realize that I was really sparing myself. I'm sorry." He said honestly. "I'm not asking for you to forgive me. I just hope that you'll understand."

"So what happens now?" Tony demanded, still angry but more understanding. Since Steve had not known the truth, that did not make Tony feeling any better but still, he could not fault Steve for what he had done, since Tony himself probably would have done the same thing if their roles were reversed and it was Rhodey in Bucky's place as Tony glanced at Bucky. Hydra may have been the true murderer of Tony's parents and Bucky may have been just the weapon they aimed at them but since Hydra had been beaten, there was no one to take his anger out on.

Tony breathed out and flew out as soon as they let him go, snarling in rage.

"Where did he go?" Barry wondered.

"Process this anger." Logan said. "He's pissed right now but I think he'll understand."

* * *

Outside, Zemo just stopped listening to the voicemail recording of his wife as he deleted it, while T'Challa neared him from behind, while Zemo pulled out a pistol.

"I almost killed the wrong man." T'Challa said, putting down his mask.

"Hardly an innocent one." Zemo countered.

"This is what you wanted. To see them rip each other apart." T'Challa realized as Zemo stared.

"My father lived outside the city. I thought we would be safe there. My son was excited." Zemo said. "He could see the Iron Man and Superman from the car window. I told my wife, "_Don't worry. They're fighting in the city, we're miles from harm._" When the dust cleared and the screaming stopped, it took me two days until I found their bodies. My father… still holding my wife and son in his arms." He said, reliving the pain as he scoffed. "And the Avengers? They went home. I knew I couldn't kill them. More powerful men than me have tried. But… if I could get them to kill each other…"

T'Challa looked at him in sympathy, realizing how much he had been letting his anger consume him, just as much as Zemo allowed it to consume himself and how it almost consumed Tony.

"I'm sorry about your father. He was a good man. With a dutiful son." Zemo said with honest remorse.

"Vengeance has consumed you. It almost consumed them." T'Challa realized. "I'm done letting it consume me." He retracted his claws. "Justice will come soon enough."

Zemo scoffed. "Tell that to the dead." He put the gun to his chin but T'Challa covered the barrel with his hand, preventing Zemo from committing suicide as T'Challa held Zemo in chokehold, restraining him.

"The living are not done with you yet." T'Challa said.

* * *

**The Russo's confirmed that Steve had no idea about Bucky's involvement in the death of Tony's parents, he only knew that Hydra was behind it. Steve himself made a subconscious decision not to look deeper into the matter, since Zola revealed that he had been stalling, when he told Steve and Natasha the truth in _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_ and that prompted Steve not to look into the matter of Tony's parents deaths any deeper. It is also possible that he was trying to spare himself of knowing the truth as much as Tony but that is far from the unforgivable sin some of the too excited Team Iron Man believe from Steve not telling Tony the truth.**

**And Tony in the film didn't stop trying to kill Bucky despite Steve trying to reason with him, because Tony had lost all reason already because of what had been already going on with the Sokovian Accords in _Civil War _but that is not happening in this story, just to explain that Steve was able to talk Tony down, rather than having to subdue him by destroying the arc reactor powering his suit.**

**One or two more chapters before the ending.**

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	29. Epilogue

**Originally I planned to make this chapter longer but I just could not find a way to do so. This is the concluding epilogue to "_Divided we fall_" and I would like to thank my good friend Aragorn II Elessar for his permission to write this sequel to "_The Devil and the Arrow_".**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in _Arrowverse_ or _Marvel Cinematic Universe_, _DC Comics_, _Marvel Comics_ or any characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises or anything else you may recognize.**

* * *

**_Joint Task Force HQ, Washington, D.C._**

Zemo was put into a special cell, just like the one Bucky was in as Everett Ross approached him, while Zemo just stared.

"Meals in 8 and 5. Toilet privileges twice a day." Everett said, while putting on a table a glass of water as he neared Zemo. "Raise your voice, zap. Touch the glass, zap. You step out of line, you deal with me. Please, step out of line." Everett crossed his arms as Zemo was silent. "So, how does it feel? To spend all that time, all that effort… to see it fail so spectacularly?"

Zemo seethed as he glared. "If not me… someone else will destroy them. You'll see. They'll make sure they'll all answer."

Everett stared, wondering if Zemo was just taunting him.

* * *

**_Wakanda_**

Steve was listening to voicemail on his phone as he heard Tony's message.

"_Cap… look, I've been thinking about what you said and…_" Tony sighed deeply. "_I'm not ready to forgive you yet, Steve… but I understand why you didn't tell me. If our roles had been reversed and if it was Rhodey instead of Barnes, who killed your parents… I'm not sure what I would've done differently. I might have done the same thing in your place. For what it's worth… I'm not blaming you or Bucky anymore. If anyone has the blame, it's Hydra and no one else. Look, I'm not ready to get past this. Not sure if I ever will. But… if you and Barnes need help… I'll be there. I just… need some time to think. Hopefully you can understand._"

The message ended as Steve smiled, glad that Tony seemed more understanding as he entered T'Challa's office as he was talking with Bucky.

"Captain, I assure you, this is the only way. In order for Sergeant Barnes to be cleansed of his programming, he will have to return to cryo-sleep stasis, so that Wakanda design group can do its work." T'Challa promised as he was talking with Bucky and Steve in his office.

"I still don't know about all this. Of course, it's up to you, Bucky." Steve turned to him.

"I've got to give it a shot. If you think there's a chance you can make it work…?" Bucky hesitated.

"The scientist leading this initiative is the most gifted in Wakanda, I'd trust her in my life." T'Challa promised.

* * *

"You sure about this?" Steve asked as they were later talking in the lab.

"I can't trust my own mind." Bucky said sadly. "So, until they figure out how to get this stuff out of my head, I think going back under is the best thing." Steve nodded, understanding. "For everybody."

Bucky entered the stasis cell as he was put into cryostasis, while Steve and T'Challa neared the windows.

"Thank you for this." Steve said.

"Your friend and my father… they were both victims. If I can help one of them find peace…" T'Challa paused.

"You know, if they find out he's here, they'll come for him." Steele pointed out.

"Let them try." T'Challa said, optimistic as they looked at the giant statue of a black panther in the distance.

* * *

_**Later, Star City**_

In the groom's room, Barry and Ray were helping Oliver with his suit, while Oliver adjusted his jacket.

"How do I look?" Oliver asked.

"Like a perfect gentleman." Barry said.

"Your heart's racing faster than any time we've ever gone out." Matt noted.

"Relax, man, even I wasn't that nervous, when remarrying Lyla." Diggle said.

"Diggle's right. Just take deep breaths, smile and tell Sara how much you love her." Ray said.

"Besides, we all got your back, buddy. You got this." Tommy added, patting Oliver on the shoulder.

"OK. I got this." Oliver said as Quentin turned to him and patted him on the shoulder too.

"I'm happy for you, Oliver." Quentin said before lowering his voice. "But break her heart and get her killed…"

Oliver chuckled and nodded, getting the message as Quentin chuckled too.

* * *

"It's going to be fine." Laurel assured Sara, adjusting her dress and gown.

"It just… feels strange, you know. I know you wanted to…"

"Look… I've realized that… I had been rushing things with Ollie and trying to turn him into someone I wanted him to be." Laurel said. "If you two make each other happy, them I'm happy for you too."

"Just smile and show him how much you love him." Thea assured Sara.

"Don't worry and relax." Felicity nodded.

* * *

Quentin accompanied Sara to the altar, where Oliver was waiting, with Matt, Tommy, Diggle, Barry and Roy at his side and Felicity, Laurel, Jemma, Thea and Moira at the bride's side as Father Lantom stepped up and cleared his throat as Cisco, Caitlin, Iris, Eddie, Danny, who had returned from his journey, Colleen, Luke, Jessica, Natasha, Hunter and Bobbi were among the guests in the wedding.

"We are gathered here to join Oliver Queen and Sara Lance in holy matrimony." Lantom said. "I have heard many amazing stories about these two and I can see how they both love each other. If there is no one, who would like to speak their mind about why these two should not be bonded by this sacred vow, may the bride and groom speak out their vows?"

Oliver cleared his throat and took a breath. "Sara… years ago… I never would have imagined we'd both end up here. When we were younger… I wasn't really capable of… loving someone as much as I love you today. Here. Now. We've both been through… so many crucibles of unimaginable proportions and… you were one of the things that has been keeping me going. My brightest light in the darkest nights of my life. And… I want you with me. Wherever it may take us."

Sara took a breath, barely able to hold back her tears. "Ollie… I… I honestly never thought… this day would come for us both. I felt… lost without you, after the Gambit and I wasn't sure we'd end up here today either. But… you've never given up on me. Even when I was ready to give up on myself. And… being here, now, today, I realize that… no matter what happens, we're always gonna stand together. I don't know where you and I are gonna end up on our journeys throughout life but… I don't want to go down this road without you. I love you."

"I love you too." Oliver nodded.

"May I ask to present the rings?" Lantom asked as Quentin pulled out the rings as Oliver and Sara put them on.

"Therefore, I pronounce you a husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Lantom finished as Oliver and Sara kissed passionately, while everyone applauded.

"Do you think our wedding can ever go like this?" Hunter whispered as he turned to Bobbi.

"Probably. Although who knows whether our marriage will last longer than the last time." Bobbi said and Hunter glowered before they both chuckled at each other's antics.

* * *

Unknowing to them, a red-haired woman with her hair tied to a bun had been observing them from a distance, taking pictures of the wedding.

* * *

Matt went out, standing on a rooftop as Natasha approached him.

"What's going on, Matt?" Natasha asked.

"I used to listen to people's prayers." Matt said, listening to the city's noise. "In the church… and out on the street. You know, people asking for God's help or justice or… vengeance sometimes. See, it's always the same. '_Please, God._' I thought that God let me hear the prayers, so that I could answer. So, that's what I did. That's what I was trying to do. Trying to help people. But I can't do this like how I used to do it. I can't have it both ways."

"What do you mean?" Natasha asked.

"When I heard all those prayers, all those suffering people, I thought it was God's voice." Matt said. "But I was wrong. All I ever heard was people in pain. And all he ever gave any of us was…. silence."

"What are you saying?" Natasha asked, not understanding.

"I was deluding myself." Matt said. "My delusion was thinking God had anything to do with it. I can't have it both ways, but I don't get to choose who I am. This city isn't getting any better because of Matt Murdock. I'm Daredevil. Not even God can stop that now."

"Matt-"

"Tell Oliver and Sara that I'm happy for them… but I need to clear my head." Matt said as he jumped down from the rooftop, Natasha looking at him sadly.

* * *

Elsewhere, the red-haired woman entered a ruined apartment, where a man wearing a black outfit was sharpening his katana as she showed him the photo of Oliver's and Sara's wedding.

"He's happy. Thank you, Walker. This is going to help me a lot." The man said as he put on his hood and mask. "Zemo failed in crushing the Avengers, despite of the intel that I gave him."

"Married. Good for him." Ward said as he entered.

"If you hate him so much, why not kill him? You seem capable enough." Mary Walker asked as the man put down his katana and picked a knife.

"You haven't been listening. I'm not going to kill him." The man said as he got up and whirled around, throwing a knife that hit Oliver's photo on the wall right into the eye. "I'm gonna make him wish he was dead."

* * *

**Yup, Mary Walker and Grant Ward joined Team Prometheus and I have other villains planned to join them too in the sequel but who knows when will I write it, since I would like to focus on writing other stories first but stay tuned. Plus, MCU's version of Helmut Zemo was basically an equivalent of _Arrow_'s Prometheus, a villain of Tony's own making because of his actions and considering that both Zemo and Chase had been studying the heroes to learn everything about them before putting their plans into motion, it wouldn't surprise me if Chase had helped Zemo to learn everything about the Avengers.**

**I would also like to thank my good friend Aragorn II Elessar for his permission to write the sequel to "_The Devil and the Arrow_" and continuing the series "_The Devil and the Hood_" and I hope you have enjoyed this story a lot, buddy.**

**Stay tuned for the sequel.**

**Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed the story to its end.**

**With regards**

**_Bl4ckHunter_**


	30. Sequel

**The sequel to the story "_Divided we fall_" and another story in "_The Devil and the Hood_" series from Aragorn II Elessar has been posted, called "_Shadows of the past_", which can be found on my bio.**

**Once again, thank you to Aragorn II Elessar for his permission to write more stories in his series.**


End file.
